Desire
by Ashley-Sama
Summary: What Sesshomaru wants Sesshomaru Gets. Kagome is going to find that out.
1. Chapter 1

_His Kinky Thoughts-Prologue_

His Kinky Thoughts-Prologue

He wanted her.

It was that simple.

He always got what he wanted. No if, and or but about it, and he wanted her. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to pup her. He wanted her chained to his room to supply him with never-ending pleasure with all of her orifices. He wanted to see his seed on her, in her. He wanted his smell to be on her body all day, everyday. He wanted to possess her. He would. He would have her ...soon.

He watched as she bathed standing in the hot spring, blissfully unaware that she had an audience. He watched as her hands roamed her body with something he'd heard her call soap. His eyes traveled from her face, to her generous breasts, down to the apex of her creamy thighs. Pup rearing thighs. He took a notice that her dark curls were clean and shaven into a "V". Though it was new to him, he found that he liked that. His cock became heavy and hard while watching her bend over in the proper receiving position for an Inu. The foam created from the lathered soap trailed deliciously slow between her legs. He noted that her neither lips had no hair and they glistened from the warm water from the hot spring. He couldn't wait to see his seed moistening those lips, trailing the same path as the soap's foam.

Though there were no others around to be sensed, he still could not fathom her ease at being here, unguarded.

Did the girl have no regard for her safety? What was she doing here, alone, with no weapons to defend herself against predators? Predators like himself he mused.

He could slip is cock into her before she could even register that someone was behind her. His cock twitched at the thought.

He then frowned at the thought of some other demon coming upon her before he did, swiftly taking her as he just imagined. The thought of any other laying claim on the miko angered him.

No, when he took her he would be her last, her only, her everything. To accomplish this he had to get her away from the half-breed. He was sure that she no longer harbored any insane feelings of love for the half-breed; any feelings she might retain would be friendly, brotherly. That was as much a hindrance as being a lover. Above the protection of lover was protection of family. But he would get her away and once he claimed her and fucked her he wouldn't stop until she was pupped, maybe not even then. In any case, she would no longer be able to travel with or be touched by the whelp. As his miko, she would only need his touch to bring her pleasure, his touch to bring her comfort, and if necessary, his touch to bring her discipline.

While killing the whelp would not bother him and solved all his problems, he was sure the girl would be mad at him and there is only so much an Inu could take before he would subdue her whether she wanted it or not and he preferred his bitch to be willing.

He had begun planning to seduce the girl after the death of Naraku. Since then he had not indulged in any sexual escapades. That was almost 12 moon cycles ago. He needed relief that only his miko could provide. Though never having her, he imagined that others would pale in comparison. She seemed like she would be extremely responsive to the lightest of stimulation.

He would enjoy tainting her innocent aura. While her body was not untouched, her mind apparently was. He would enjoy changing her reiki from a light pink to dark purple by introducing her to a depravity that only someone of his age and experience would know about. She will love it. She will love him pounding into her ass as well as her cunt. She will love taking him into her mouth and swallowing his very essence. She will love it, he would see to it.

No, he would not kill the whelp, the negatives would far outweigh the positives. Though he was not against using aggressive measures, it would not do to have to wait longer for her than he deemed necessary. Killing the boy would definitely make completely possessing her take longer. His patience was wearing thin.

Soon Kagome, you will be mine. Mind, body, and soul!

With that thought he watched as she pat her body down with a drying cloth, dressed and returned to the village that she shared with her friends. He silently followed her and watched as she entered the tattered hut that she shared with the elderly miko of the village. He turned and headed toward the west. He had many plans to carry out, a fortress to expand in expectation of the young she would soon be carrying, and a swim to take in the cool river to calm his girth.

Soon, Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

_Its On_

Kagome entered the hut after her bath in the hot springs. Quietly she shuffled over to her mat and sat her things down. After she had her things put away, she lay down on her back on her mat and stared at the ceiling.

_I just don't know what to do anymore._

Kagome was bored with her life. After the defeat of Naraku the well was sealed and she was not able to travel to her time anymore. The jewel dissolved and returned to her body. Turns out there is no such thing as a selfless wish because a wish by definition is selfish. Even if you wished for someone else's happiness it would be you wanting to see them happy; a selfish wish. Once she purified the jewel however, Midoriko's soul was set free. While the jewel was still powerful, it was not nearly as powerful as before so most strong demons stopped coming after it. There were a few weak stragglers here and there but Kagome took care of them easily. No longer the scrawny teenager she was when she first passed through the well, Kagome was strong and no longer needed another's protection. She trained with Kaede and Miroku and both were amazed at what her power could do. She could create barriers, make a bow and arrow with her aura, and purify most demons on the spot with just one touch. Her powers had grown and developed and as they did, so did her body. She was built like a woman now, strong legs, wide hips, narrow waist, more than a handful breasts, plump lips, and long blue/black hair.

It amazed her at times, when she saw her reflection in a clear pool, just how much her body had changed. She believed that she would do no more than grow a little taller and maybe have a little more width in her hips, but her active lifestyle afforded her some extra toning and lift in places women she was from would envy.

With the physical and spiritual change, came the change in her mentality.

With the finality of destroying Naraku, she found no purpose in life. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango moved back to Sango's village before she became too pregnant. Shippou was happy about having a little brother or sister. Kagome envied them; they had moved on and started a family. She wanted a family, she didn't want to only have to fight in her life to have a sense of worth. After the death of Kikyo she hoped that she and Inuyasha would get together officially. However, Inuyasha had been more distant from her after this past year than ever. They rarely spent time alone together and when they did he didn't really have anything to say. Sure he protected her when he thought he needed to but all and all Inuyasha was no longer the friend he used to be. Also, she had heard about him being caught in the stables with some of the village girls. She had heard many graphic stories about how he was found with his head between their legs, or how someone saw him pounding into a girl behind the stables, or the time he was found with two girls sucking him off.

_He obviously doesn't want me._

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, possibly a byproduct of the 'Kikyo years'. She gave up on the thought of them being together months ago. They were still friends and Kagome still loved him but she loved him in a family way. Like that annoying brother who loved you, but still was a pain just because he could be. But family could only do so much for someone wanting to give and receive the affection she longed for. She was lonely. It was not as if she hadn't tried to find someone for herself. It's just that all the men in the villages reminded her of Hojo, both of them- dull and boring. She needed excitement; she needed someone strong. She needed a demon. After all the training she had been through and the fights she had been in and the things she had seen, she knew that a mere mortal would never be good enough for her. A human could not fill that desire.

Koga wasn't even an option. She only liked him as a friend and barely at that. She needed a strong levelheaded demon. The problem with that is that most demons didn't like humans. If she could find a strong handsome demon, or half demon that could sweep her of her feet, she would gladly go wherever he wanted her to. However, this only solved half of the problem she had. The other half was that, right now, she needed a good lay.

Kagome was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh. Before the well sealed up she had sex a couple of times. Honestly, who wanted to be a virgin at 18? Nobody! She found a worthy candidate and gave him her virginity. The sex was good and her lover taught her things about male's body, as well as hers. Anyway this wasn't the point; the point was she needed a hot, sweet, demon male that would fuck her in to oblivion. Not too much to ask. Thinking about it only made her that much more turned on. Damn she needed some action, quick. Maybe tomorrow she'd go through her list of demon's she knew- and tolerated- once more. Couldn't hurt. With that thought she went to sleep.

~xXx ~

Sesshomaru was annoyed.

Someone was going to die. Slowly. Very Slowly

Apparently the idiots he left in charge of his domain while he was away were inept. So inept that they let a snake demon come on his lands a wreak havoc. Now instead of choosing which one of the Miko's holes to impale first with his snake, he was now covered in that demon snake guts. Really, didn't it know whose lands these were? When he returned to his fortress with the Miko later, someone was going to pay. Dearly!

When he had returned to his fortress the night before to oversee the construction of the new family wing, he was surprised to see it finished. Not all of his workers are stupid. He informed all of the servants that in a few days time he would return with a miko and that she was to be his lady. He also stated that if anyone had a problem with it, they would die. Needless to say, everyone was happy that their Lord had picked the Shikon Miko to be his mate. Any children, half demon or not would be strong and would make the west a force to be reckoned with.

He also picked her a servant, Mayu. He picked her because she had once had a human mate. She would no doubt look beyond the fact that his Miko was human. She also used to be an assassin. She would help protect his Miko if needed. The Miko could handle herself, of that he had been witness, but she was most effective when she was aware of her surroundings, on the ready- and that was something she was not always best at. Perhaps she had changed much more than he knew, but more protection was always best.

He went to his study afterward and was then briefed by his, now, ex-general Youske, that a snake had ravaged the lands on his border next to Inuyasha's forest.

_No doubt looking for the weakened Shikon jewel._

After dealing with Youske, he went in search of the troublesome demon; which brings him to now, covered in snake demon. He needed a bath. Maybe two.

This sparked an idea with him. This was around the time the miko bathed. She bathed everyday, which is something he appreciated. He like his cunt clean when he licked it and sucked on the pearl. With that thought that he would go to the hot springs, clean off the snake guts and then he would wait for her. He would see if he could get her to desire him, like he desired her.

Kagome's day started out as every other day. After she woke up, she helped Kaede start breakfast. After breakfast they went and pick herbs. DEMON. They had lunch with some of the Children from the village. DEMON- Inuyasha took care of that one. They healed a sick, elderly couple and got started on dinner. Before dinner, Inuyasha left stating that he had something very important to do and that he would be back in the morning.

" Oi wench, be safe tonight", Inuyasha yelled at her as he ran towards his destination. Kagome had a pretty good idea on just what he had to do that was so important.

_Another village girl._

Not that Kagome cared in the least. Inuyasha could do what he wanted.

So now here it is. Kaede and Kagome had just eaten dinner and Kagome had just helped her to her mat for bed. Now it's time for a bath, Kagome thought. If only she knew that this bath would change or life. For the better!

He smelled her before he could see her. Just her smell had his cock twitching with excitement. He watched as she approached the spring, the same spring he was in. He watched as she undressed and slipped in the warm water his aura hidden.

_She has sealed her fate. She WILL be mine!_

Kagome found a warm wet rock and laid her head on it. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her thoughts went back to the night before. Her list popped up in her mind. It was short. As short as her patience to find her demon. She needed to get laid. She was so horny. What she wanted to do to him if ever she found him. Thinking of her nameless, faceless demon lover, she began to rub on her breast and play with her nipples. Her legs fell wide open and her treasure could be seen through the crystal clear water. Still oblivious to the fact that she had company.

She needed to stop. It wouldn't do to get this worked up only to come back to her empty reality.

If she didn't stop what she was doing right now, Sesshomaru was not going to be responsible for his actions. He mentally groaned at her motions. Damn your teasing. He decided to let out a little of his aura so that she would at least know that someone was there. He almost sighed, in relief and frustration, when she stopped her ministrations and began to search for him.

Kagome stopped when she picked up on a familiar and very strong aura. A demon was very close and he was aroused. She tried to use her power to find the demons location. She couldn't.

While she was distracted, Sesshomaru slipped under the water and quietly swam over in between the miko's legs. By the time Kagome felt his presence it was too late.

Sesshomaru rose out of the water and grabbed her thighs. Kagome look at Sesshomaru's chiseled chest as he towered above her. Her eyes rose to his; he looked sinful as he gazed at her, eyes half lidded and darkened. She licked her lips. Why was he here and why was he touching her. Oh God, he was touching her- oh how she wished that his hand would go a little higher.

Sesshomaru was assaulted by a fresh wave of arousal from the miko. If she didn't stop she was going to get fucked…sideways. He didn't want it to happen that way. She was going to beg for his seed and after she did once or twice she wasn't going to be able to walk straight…for a month.

It was not the time for that now. He was in no way a romantic but he knew that he wanted to keep her for a long time, possibly forever. He couldn't start by fucking her. He wanted her to desire him.

"Miko", Sesshomaru stated in a deep baritone voice, his hard manhood poking her thigh.

Kagome was Speechless. Here was this hot demon practically on top of her- Inuyasha's brother, human hating Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to hate humans right now. Not if the cock poking deliciously into her thigh was any indication. Nope, not at all. Well, if he didn't have any problem touching her so intimately, surely he would not object to her touching him. What Kagome did next surprised the demon lord. She grabbed hold of his length and stroked it.

Sesshomaru's control began to snap.


	3. Chapter 3

_Plaything !!_

LIME ALERTLIME ALERT

This story is rated MA for a reason. Thank you guys so much for the updates.

Yay, I have a BETA now. Thank you for making me sound so much beter AmiOtaku-sama. Please Review.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least.

He watched, entranced, as she used her little hands to slide up and down his length. Her motions were smooth as her hands glided from the base of his cock to the pink head and back towards the base. The repetitive, fluid motions hardened him further. He sucked in a breath as she gripped him tighter, continuing her tortuous handling.

_Control be damned._

He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his chest, with her legs around his waist. She released his length, as he maneuvered her body, in favor of slipping her hands in his hair.

Kagome was shocked at herself. Here she was, just throwing herself at the Demon Lord. Only a small part of her protested however; the larger part wanted nothing more than for Sesshomaru to impale her on his impressive length.

Sesshomaru was happily shocked at this turn of events.

_Perhaps it won't take as long as I thought._

_However, we must stop soon. Control must be regained. We can both satisfy some lusts without going too far._

Sesshomaru turned around then sat down on the rock the miko had previously occupied, with her straddling his lap. Kagome didn't notice they had switched places as Sesshomaru continued to kiss her into oblivion.

Sesshomaru knew he needed to stop but he was going to take it a little further. He ended the kiss, briefly debating between leaving the abused and rosy flesh for other, plumper territories. As enticing as her lips were, her breast called to him, the traces of water glistening, winking at him to taste. He bent his head down to take a rosy nipple into his mouth. Kagome moaned and arched her back to give him more. While he sucked on her nipple his hands squeezed and kneaded her ass. His eyes began to bleed red. This was a fray in his control.

He looked up at her flushed face. He stroked a hand through her hair, cradling her head in his large palm, and brought her back to his lips. He kissed her one last time as he slid his hands to grab her hips. Her moans and sighs kept making this harder. Everything harder. It took everything in him not to pick her up and impale her on his length, but that was not in his plan and Sesshomaru is, if anything, a being that planned and then executed that plan. The plan to get this miko would be no different. He needed to stop.

"Miko," he called softly.

Kagome barely nodded her head. Her eyes stared at some point in the distance, just over his left ear. She couldn't find her voice to speak; her fingers were currently inspecting her kiss-bruised lips

"Miko", Sesshomaru said again almost back to his normal voice. He needed to speak with her.

"Yes", Kagome answered timidly.

"Where is the half breed?"

Kagome looked confused. "I am… not sure", she answered quietly, not sure why he would ask her that question, especially now.

_Off to find his release no doubt, if his past lust fueled liaisons were anything to go by. _

"This Sesshomaru wishes to court you. You will pack your things and accompany me to the western fortress now."

"No" she stated quickly.

Sesshomaru ignored her decline and took her lips once more. If direct orders didn't work, coercion was the next route. Kagome didn't resist and eagerly accepted. He kissed her until he could sense her need for oxygen. He then released her lips and began to trail kiss on her neck.

"No?" he stated, already knowing the answer had changed.

"No, I mean yes, no… Okay maybe," Kagome couldn't think clearly while Sesshomaru was kissing her neck, not to mention the hands that were now caressing her back, paying special attention to the base of her spine.

"I will not repeat myself, Kagome. You will come with me."

Kagome was about to give him a piece of her mind until she had a thought. Is not this what she wanted, someone to come and put meaning and excitement back in her life, a demon that wanted her and only her, for more than just sex. She didn't know Sesshomaru very well but he obviously wanted her and judging by his manhood rubbing against her lower abs, he wanted her badly. But he wanted more than just sex. He said he wanted to court her. He didn't need to if he just wanted to get laid.

Sesshomaru watch her eyes as she contemplated. He was not going to take no for an answer. The girl had already shown that she wanted him. Why was she delaying the inevitable? She would be his. Plain and simple!

It seemed as though she had come to some question. Yes, there was a curiosity within her eyes.

"Why", Kagome asked. The more she thought about it the more it sounded better to her. However, she wanted to know why.

_This is tedious,_ Sesshomaru thought. The question was vague. Why her. Why now. Why not a demoness. Which exact why did she want? They could all be answered by one truthful response.

"Because I desire you miko"

"Oh" she stated a little sheepishly and slightly miffed that he didn't offer more.

_Well that was to the direct and to the point._

"Do not think on it anymore. We will depart… after we finish your bath", Sesshomaru stated sensually, but firmly.

_How could an order sound so sexy?_

Before Kagome could object, Sesshomaru had lifted her and turned her around, setting her between his legs. His hands grazed over her thighs as he left a trail of kisses across her back. He really didn't want to hear what she had to say. Not now.

_She was coming with him. Didn't she understand this?_

Caressing her flesh, Sesshomaru began thinking once more. Not the most exciting thing to do while one partakes in supple flesh, but necessary. She was quiet enough to think a little. He decided that her attempt at refusing him had something to do with romance. Remembering her journeys with the half breed and her reactions when he did something 'considerate', pointed to this conclusion. Romance- not his cup of tea. His last conquest, 12 moon cycles ago, didn't want soft words or delicate attentions- she begged for him to fuck her. He did too- forwards, backwards, upside down, etc. He fucked her very well he might add.

He could learn to do romance for his miko though. He wanted her love and undying devotion. If that took cuddling and sweet words, she would have them. Of course he would much rather sling her naked form over his shoulder to show the world his conquest. Take her back to his fortress, the throw her on his bed and claim her but he had a feeling his miko wouldn't appreciate everyone seeing her naked.

_Humans and their modesty._

A flawed feeling she would have to get over…soon. Sesshomaru was an exhibitionist and while no other male would touch her, he enjoyed letting others watch him take his bitch. Nothing stroked a male's ego like hearing other males whisper about how good your bitch is getting it. Listening to them appreciate her body and the way she pleasures you. Or watching her give and receive pleasure from another bitch. Endless possibilities! That would be discussed with her later. First things first, to clean his miko.

He took the substance that she called soap and began to lather her back with it. He made a note to himself that he liked the way that it smelled on her. He would have her acquire more. He moved his hands around to cup her breasts and lathered them with the soap as well, gently palming and kneading. Tweaking the pebbled peaks. He moved his hands up and down her body and made sure that the soap covered her all over. He then cupped water in his hands and began to rinse the soap off.

Kagome was in heaven. She couldn't speak as Sesshomaru's hands ghosted over her body. Ignoring the one place that craved for his touch.

_I could get used to this._

Kagome thought if all of her days ended like this, with this beautiful demon behind her worshiping her body, then everything else be damned.

Once Sesshomaru finished washing her body he slipped a hand in between her legs and began to stroke her pearl. He did start giving her a bath, he might as well finish. His finger ran front to back; pressing lightly past the outer folds to the warmer heat, never fully penetrating. A couple of times, he passed over teasing the lips to touch at the tight pucker of her ass. His explorations led him back to the sensitive outer folds as he pressed farther and farther, placing a finger inside of her and sucking in a breath as he felt how tight her walls were. With his free hand, Sesshomaru grabbed his length and stroked it. If she was this tight around his fingers, she would choke his cock. That thought made him excited.

Kagome was lost. She knew that she would let him do whatever he wanted to do to her right now. She never knew a finger could be this good. Her own were too small, and previous intruders just didn't seem to do it right. Just before she thought she would explode, he pulled the glorious finger out of her.

Sesshomaru knew she was near completion, but that just wouldn't do… not yet. For now only his tongue and cock could make her cum. But, again, he knew it would have to wait.

"Miko, we will go to the old miko's hut and retrieve your things. I want to reach my fortress by dawn", Sesshomaru stated. He really needed to get out of this hot spring. She was going to make him shove his cock in her.

Kagome was deeply confused. First he snuck up on her during her "bath", then he molests her, just when she's was getting ready to reach… something, he stops, and then on top of all that he ordered her to go with him. So why wasn't she upset? Why did the prospect of going away with him feel almost good. Hormones aside, as much as they could be with her sitting in his lap, what was so bad about going with him. He was obviously wealthy and could take care of her and he was probably a stallion in the sack.

"Miko", Sesshomaru stated pulling her out of her thoughts. She was thinking again and while most of the time he enjoyed a female who could think for herself, now was NOT one of those times.

Sesshomaru lifted them both out of the spring and stood her up facing him. He found himself envious of the water droplets that dripped from her nipples. He needed to focus on his plan. Something he found hard to do with the smell of arousal from his Miko.

"Get dressed Miko", he said firmly.

As she started drying and dressing herself, Kagome was still deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Decisions and Thoughts_

Sesshomaru watched as the woman dressed herself. Why did everything she did have to be so fucking sexy. He watched as she slid her "undergarments" up her legs and then let them rest on her hips. They were red, Oh god they were red. Against her lightly tanned skin, it was such a tantalizing color. It was like she was branding herself as his. He'd just willed one erection down, but watching her only fueled to stiffen him once again. He could tell she was lost in her own world as she dressed, not realizing the effect she had on his growing discomfort.

Kagome, unaware of his thoughts, kept dressing and contemplating. Maybe this would be a good thing for her- at least as far as having sexual relief. Sesshomaru had a very impressive tool, and she was 1000% certain that he knew how to use it. Still though, she didn't like that he always wanted to be in control. He demanded control. Here in this time it was acceptable; she however, was from the future. Females were equals of men in work and in play. Kagome could see herself with him but… she had to show him that she could be in control just as much as him. She could concede to him in sexual play as he had more years on her and probably knew quite a few ways to have many orgasmic experiences, but there may be a few surprises for him when it came to her knowledge of possibilities.

_What to do?_

_Sesshomaru watched her slip on the rest of her clothes, clothes that she would never again wear outside of the western fortress. They were called "pajamas" he heard her say a while back; comfortable clothes that she slept in._

_Bullshit!!! How could that be considered clothing._

It consisted of a pair of agonizingly short see through white shorts and a white tank top. It was almost more tempting than seeing her naked. It was oh so tight. Her erect nipples were straining against the shirt. Oh how he wanted to free them and suckle them like a newborn babe.

_No time for that now._

Kagome was roused out of her thoughts with the feeling of eyes on her. She turned to see a naked Sesshomaru staring at her. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was his next meal. His golden eyes glazed over her form, up and down.

_Then she realized._

_Oops!_

She didn't think until now about her attire. She was sure she was giving him quite a show but he had already seen her naked. What's the big deal? She smiled nervously as she perused his form. 'Oh, that's the big deal', she thought as she caught sight of his growing cock. The combination of his attentions made her shiver and brought that tightness in her loins that she tried to push back. Now was not the time to get aroused. There were some serious things to consider. Thankfully, or not, depending on how much she could ignore the sultry tone, he spoke, breaking her from the dilemma.

_"_Miko, where do you think you are going in that… attire?" She wouldn't be leaving the area wearing that, not with his bastard brother around or other unknown males. Only certain males would be able to glance at her form this way. Only the ones whom he approved. Back at his fortress, she could be butt naked if she liked, as long as he was present and no other male touched her. He would hate for some male to lose a hand or an arm for touching what was his.

_Well no, not really._

But most definitely she would not wear such revealing attire ever again outside, where any could see her. Loath as he was to admit it, even he could not control every circumstance. Someone could slip through and see her.

_"Um these are my pajamas. They are what I sleep in," Kagome said._

She wouldn't be sleeping in that. She would be modeling that for him. Then he would strip her of it and have his way with her. There would be no barriers between their bodies while they slept. One, it made the acting of sleeping with her more intimate and two, what if he woke up in the middle of the night and decided that he needed her body. She couldn't be clothed now could she? No!

"For what purpose do you wear them now? Did I not say we would be traveling to my home tonight," he stated coldly.

"These are the only clean clothes I brought with me Sesshomaru."

Her tone had changed. She was being facetious.

_I do not care for her tone._

This bitch was playing with fire and she was about to get burned.

"You will not leave this area wearing them. You will wear my yukata." Sesshomaru bent down and picked up his previously discarded yukata and obi. She would wear this until they got to his fortress. He closed the distance between them and handed her his yukata and obi. He growled at her softly when she hesitated, leaving no room for argument.

Kagome wanted to tell him to shove the yukata up his perfect ass, but refrained. This **is** Sesshomaru and the look he gave her let her know that this was not up for debate.

That's because it wasn't.

Kagome took the offered clothing from Sesshomaru. She pulled the oversized yukata around her shoulders and wrapped it around herself. She then secured it, as much as she could, around her body with the obi.

"Better?" she asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Acceptable," Hell yeah it was better. He didn't plan on killing during this trip, but he would. He'd hate to have some poor unsuspecting male's blood on his newly clean body and he was sure the miko wouldn't appreciate that. She had way too much compassion.

Kagome stared at him as she better adjusted the obi. He was still naked and that impressive length of his was standing at attention. Kagome got an idea. He thought that he was going to always be in control, well, she would show him that she too could and would be in control. She walked right up to Sesshomaru and kissed him hard on the lips.

This startled Sesshomaru, although he would never admit to it. He didn't complain though. He wanted to take control of this kiss and soon attempted to wrap his arms around her.

Kagome didn't allow it. She may be doing this to bring him pleasure, but it was going to be done on her terms. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around his cock. She had done this before and she believed that she was good at it. According to her last partner, her mouth was perfect. She only hoped that Sesshomaru would feel the same way. Kagome wanted to please him as she bobbed up and down his length. She took him in her mouth as much as she could and used her hands for the part that wouldn't fit. She sucked him in hard, ignoring her gag reflex until it couldn't ignore it anymore. She drew back on his cock until only the head was left and circled it with her tongue. She glanced up while bobbing and saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were red. It excited her to see the desire in his eyes and she deep throated him, knowing that he was fighting with himself. He roughly grabbed her hair.

At first, Sesshomaru thought he was daydreaming. He assumed that while she was dressing, his mind had wondered off and was imagining his vixen sucking him off.

That obviously wasn't the case.

His beautiful soon to be lover was sucking him. This is something that never happened to him before. Oh, he had heard of it being done and wanted to try it with her. However, she was the first human he had taken an interest in and would be the first human he would have ever lain with. Female dog demons fangs had no place near his cock.

Kagome was driving him mad with need. What possessed her to take him in her mouth? Not that he was complaining. He just needed to know what to repeat next time. When he felt his cock hit the back of her throat he thought he would die. He grabbed her hair. He wasn't sure what to do; all he knew was that this was the single most pleasing thing he had ever experienced.

He wasn't going to last long. Every moment, she seemed to get tighter and tighter on his cock. He was going to cum and she was going to swallow. All of it.

Kagome enjoyed the feeling of his hands in her hair, attempting to guide her head. She was in control though. She felt when he tensed up and was ready for him to cum. She was curious to see what a dog demon tasted like.

Sesshomaru came hard. With such force that she couldn't catch it all and some of him dripped down her chin. She let him guide her head as he released his load with a few slow, deep thrusts.

Sesshomaru saw stars. Any doubt he had as to if he made a good choice with this female went out the window when she put her mouth on his cock. She would do this every day from now on if he had anything to say about it.

He looked down on her, and realized that this was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. She was still on her on her knees eyes glazed over, his seed dripping from the sides of her mouth, and her hair in shambles. He bent down to pick her up and brought her to his lips. He kissed her hard on the lips tasting every inch of her mouth, including his seed. He found that their flavor mixed together was the best thing he had ever tasted.

He released her lips and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was flustered.

"You please this Sesshomaru like no other"

Kagome opened her eyes and look into his. She made her decision right then there that she would be willing to go with him. The look in his eyes made her feel that he desired her, all of her.

"I'm sure you have decided that I'm going with you." His smug look proved her statement.

"I am willing to go with you. We'll see how it works out." Kagome kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go."

Having her compliance meant more to him than he thought he would. He was beginning to think that forever with her sound like a brilliant idea.

He left her to grab his hakama and pelt. Two seconds he came back dressed minus the loaned yukata. He held out his arm to her and she threaded her arm through his and began to walk the short distance to the village.

When the village came in to view, he noticed that all of it inhabitants seemed to be sleeping. Exactly how long were they at the hot spring. Not that he really cared, he was just curious.

"Make haste miko, we fly to my home"

Kagome nodded and went inside the hut that she shared with Kaede. She scribbled a little note for Kaede and Inuyasha. She then grabbed her things and went outside to meet the demon Lord. He looked regal bathed in the moonlight. She still could not understand why he wanted her but she wasn't going to think on it anymore. She was going to trust in herself and give this a chance.

Whatever it was.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around his miko and kissed her gently on the lips.

They then were shrouded in light and he transported them through the forest and towards the western fortress.

Sesshomaru was anxious to get to his home and return the favor she had given him earlier.

* * *

Across the forest a red clad figure stood on a tree branch with his mouth wide open.

"What the Fuck?!?"

That's it. Will probably have a new chapter out for you guys in two weeks. Hope you like this one. Please read and review. Sesshomaru thought. How could that be considered clothing?


	5. Chapter 5

_**To be or not....**_

RATED XXXXXXXX

You have been warned. Really guys the story just get "worse" from here on out. This chapter isn't rated X but the story is getting there.

------------

Inuyasha was sure he was dreaming.

That had to be it. What else could explain seeing Kagome and his brother looking so… comfortable together?

When he saw the couple walking from the hot springs arm and arm, he bit himself just to be sure he was awake. What the fuck was she doing with his brother and more importantly, why was his brother touching her? He watched Kagome as she went inside the hut and came back out shortly.

He thought he was going to have a heart attack watching her kiss his human hating brother. He continued to watch as "fuck face" transported them towards the west.

Was he in an alternate universe or something? Maybe he was dead and this was some kind of hell. This was fucking crazy.

Fuck!

"Yasha, get down here. We need you"

Inuyasha looked at the three young teens. One was short, one was tall, and one was in between. He didn't really care what they looked like in the face. That was the last place that had his attention. They all had nice bodies though. He had been fucking one of them while watching as the other two licked each other before he smelt his brother and Kagome approaching.

Now, here he was perched in a tree looking out towards the west, wondering about his sanity. He had been having fun before witnessing that disturbing scene.

Looking down at the girls, he saw they were still at it with each other. It didn't seem to matter whether he was down there or not.

Wenches.

He couldn't continue now. He needed to see just what the fuck was going on between his Kagome and his brother. The thought that anything could be going on between them had killed his lust.

"Take care of yourselves, wench. I'll be back later."

The girls shrugged their shoulders and continued their assault on each other.

Putting his clothes back on, Inuyasha took off in their direction.

He was going to get some fucking answers.

Sesshomaru and Kagome materialized inside of the western fortress.

Kagome was in awe of how beautiful it looked. Even at night, one could not miss the splendor that was his home. The wall around the fortress was high and seemed to be made with obsidian. It looked like it glowed in the moonlight. She looked at the vines growing along the wall and followed their growth to what looked like a very large garden.

She continued to take in the view, making a movement to step forward, until Sesshomaru stopped her.

He stood right in front of her.

"Miko, you can have a tour of the fortress later. For now, the only thing that I want you looking at is me."

That being said he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaped up unto a balcony overlooking the garden.

"Step inside little one"

She was tentative of her entrance into what looked to be his quarters, knowing that to do so would be the last step in whatever this was they would have. She walked into a simply furnished room. It consisted of one huge mat, which was adorned with different sized silk pillows. There was a small desk in a corner with pillows surrounding that as well. She noticed that there were three sets of double doors. One set on the wall directly in front of her and the others on the sidewalls. She briefly wondered what was behind these doors when Sesshomaru wrapped an unclothed arm around her waist.

He quickly untied the obi and, using his other hand to pull the fabric at her back, let the yukata slip over her shoulders down to the floor.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his hands run up and down her arms.

Sesshomaru turned her around. He needed to talk to her but there was only so much the dog demon could take before he pounced. His eyes dropped to her breasts; even covered they were speaking to him.

Kagome was a little unnerved under his gaze. Despite seeing so much of each other at the spring, the reservation was still there. Perhaps it was the change of scenery. However, it seem that he really liked what he saw. That gave her a sense of female pride that she had not had before. He stared at her breasts for some moments but then his eyes traveled back to her face.

His expression was lustful and hungry.

"This Sesshomaru has much that he wants to say." For the life of him he didn't want to speak right now. Her soft skin under his hands detoured most his thoughts. All he wanted right now was to throw her on the mat and bury his head between her legs.

Her wavering voice stopped his lustful thoughts in their tracks.

What in the hell was she thinking about now?

"What do you want to say Sesshomaru?"

Kagome had come this far but she was still a little unsure. Hearing him state that he had much to say didn't help her apprehension.

Men should never start a conversation like that. They should never say that. Period. Only two reasons could ever have a man uttering something like that- a proposal or, more likely, a break up. He'd already 'proposed', in a way. Maybe he had changed his mind.

Maybe after spending just a little time with her- and it was little- he had decided that he didn't want her anymore. After clearing his head from the lust induced haze, he had time to think clearly as they flew here. She couldn't handle that after she had just gotten use to the idea. If that was the case she wanted to know now.

As strong as she had become, as strong as she wanted to be right now, the idea that she could once again be tossed aside hurt. Tears she didn't want were forcing themselves to the surface.

He didn't answer her and it only unnerved her further. Why didn't he just say what was on his mind.

Sesshomaru was annoyed; her emotions changed from being in awe to satisfied, then to uncertainty and despair. Maybe he should have fucked her first. That would have given her something else to think about.

No. With this one, playing with her body would not fix all. He had to be attentive to her needs, to address her concerns. Then, he could reap the full rewards.

Taking gentle hold of her chin, he attempted to draw her focus.

"What ails you, what are you contemplating in that pretty little head of yours?"

Kagome looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You don't want me anymore, do you?"

Where the fuck did that come? Had she not see his manhood poking out at her? That it still salutes her?

Sesshomaru grabbed her and placed a kiss upon her lips. He held her close for some indefinite amount of time, breathing in her scent, letting his own flood into her senses. As a miko, she was receptive to the world around her. Perhaps giving off a calming aura and scent would relax her body and mind.

It seemed to be working, as she gradually became less tense.

Kagome sighed, maybe she was wrong.

"That is nonsense miko. I desire you more than before." If she had to name what he did then, it would have to be a sigh of exasperation.

"I have never been in this position before."

"What position?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"The desire to have more than carnal pleasures with a female. I desire you for more than just your body. I value your mind, your personality- all that makes you Kagome. I am not sure how to proceed."

Her heart skipped a beat just then.

Got her.

He was correct in his first assumption that he shouldn't bed her yet. He needed to woo her and woo her he would.

Was he being truthful? Not fully, but yes.

Had he been a bit devious playing the strings of her heart? Yes.

But this was a means to what looked to be a very enjoyable end.

Kagome was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She was sure that he was telling her the truth but didn't want to jinx it. She smiled and reached up, pulling him down to press her lips to his.

"How about we talk about it tomorrow my Lord, for now I am tired. I assume that this room belongs to you."

Sesshomaru nodded and ran his fingers through her hair as he smirked. She was delusional if she thought she was going to sleep right now.

"Where am I to sleep?"

"As my intended you are to sleep in bed with me." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome gulped. How was she supposed to get any sleep with this sex god lying beside her?

Sesshomaru picked her up and swiftly walked to the sleeping mat, placing her in the center.

"Now that you know of my long term intentions, let me divulge to you my short term desires." He crawled along her body, his mass pushing her back to lie beneath him. "I am going to taste you this night and you are going to scream my name to the high heavens and inform all of my subjects in the fortress to whom you belong." He had kissed and licked down her body as he spoke, the moist heat of his breath seeping through the shirt she wore.

Kagome could swear she could feel herself dripping.

With a lingering kiss below her navel after his "speech", his head was between her legs sniffing the delicious aroma there. In a speed that Kagome couldn't comprehend, he removed her shorts and her panties and again inhaled her unimpeded scent. His hands found purchase on her inner thighs, kneading at the flesh.

Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue in search of her pearl. When he found it, he suckled hard. He then took a finger and plunged into her. She gasped at the sensation, rocking her hips. Sesshomaru licked from her pearl all the way to her moist cavern to taste the juices there. He was in heaven. Just as she would suckle him once a day, he would do her. Maybe twice. He was testing his own limits doing this though. He needed for her to climax before he succumbed to the urge and allowed another part of his anatomy to enter her.

Kagome was undone the moment his tongue touched her clit. He pushed her to the edge and let her hang there until she thought she would scream in delicious pain.

"Ah… please. Please, Sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru stopped his assault with his tongue but thrust two more fingers into her.

"Please what my pet, you must tell me what you want."

Kagome had a problem remembering her name. "I…mmm…I…"

"Come now pet, you must speak up. I cannot read your mind."

"Yes, that… I want…"

"Speak clearly."

"Come. Please my Lord, make me come."

If only Kagome had looked at him at that moment, she would see that sinfully sexy smirk on his lips.

"As you wish."

Sesshomaru brought his lips back to her pearl and sucked harder, while he feverishly pumped her sex with three of his fingers. She felt her walls tighten and knew that soon she would bless him with a glorious treat.

"Whom do you belong to bitch?"

Kagome came while screaming his name. Alerting the fortress that he had indeed claimed this miko.

Sesshomaru licked her clean and then feasted on his fingers, savoring the flavor on each as if a man starved. She tasted so good. He climbed up her body and slipped her shirt up her chest and over her head.

"No clothes miko"

Kagome still hadn't found her voice when he spoke. She could only nod in response as she was coming down from her high.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the look on her face. He decided that it would be his duty to make her look like that, everyday, for the rest of her life. Her life. Her life would be short compared to his. That thought did not sit well with him, but alas she was human and he was a demon.

To his knowledge, no taiyoukai had ever mated with a miko. That gave him hope that there could be something done about her short lifespan.

Kagome finally found her voice.

"What now Sesshomaru?" She asked timidly.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru moved to stand up and strip himself of his own clothing. Her eyes drifted over his form to rest on his member as it quivered with each movement. She watched as he slid beside her under the covers of the futon. He slid a hand around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Now, miko, we sleep".

He then placed a kiss on her lips.

Kagome was at a loss; didn't he want to have sex with her? Isn't that why they were there?

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes.

Still thinking.

"Sleep miko. You are tired. We will converse at length tomorrow, as you suggested"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. She snuggled closer into his body, her arm resting atop his, and closed her eyes.

Thank you so much for your reviews. Please continue.


	6. Chapter 6

_Females_

Author's Note

This chapter is not that "bad". To answer the question posted for the last chapter, I mean "worse" as in some serious sexual encounters. In this chapter you will see how things work in the house of the moon. Sesshomaru will seem like a sexual deviant here and he is. Kagome will not change that about him, actually she will make it worse. Sesshomaru does have feelings for Kagome and will treat her better than any other female. He doesn't understand his feelings though and that is what Kagome will change about him. Sess and Kag will end up together as far as feelings go but sex… that will be a different story.

Enjoy.

Sesshomaru waited for her breathing to even out signaling she was finally asleep. It didn't take too long. She was already tiring during their travels, despite being fairly well rested the night before, but the journey had been long and she had yet to eat. He made note that she would need plenty food to consume after she woke. Her energy would need to be at full strength for later. Sesshomaru disentangled himself from her and went to stare out at his lands from the balcony they landed on not too long ago. He could smell his brother's approach. As much as he hated leaving the miko's presence, the pest had to be dealt with. He would be here by morning.

He'd scented and felt the boy in the perimeter when he'd gone to retrieve and left with the miko. Sesshomaru had known it would only be a matter of time before Inuyasha would come after the two, though he thought it would be sooner.

_Damn Inuyasha and his bad…everything._

_So much for having Miko and fruit for breakfast._

Sesshomaru slipped on a robe and with one last look towards his sleeping miko, strode out of his bedroom towards his study across the hall. Inhaling deeply, he drowned himself in her lingering scent upon his skin. He decided that while waiting for the hanyou, he could go through the items that needed to be addressed. The first that came to mind was the miko's lifespan. He needed information outside of his own texts that could be useful in finding a way to extend her lifespan, preferably to one as long as his own. The very old demons were few and scattered. As much knowledge as they probably possessed, most were inhospitable, more so than he. Perhaps… that old tree youkai. Bokuseno would know if there were something he could do about the miko's lifespan. That would be a two-day trip. Maybe he could bring his miko with him. He had always wanted to take her up against a tree. The idea of doing so in front of the old tree, maybe even against him, was more than enticing. Then there was a few good secluded hot springs between here and there. Maybe he could get a repeat performance of her oral skills. Just thought of her lips wrapped around his length sent him into a frenzy.

_She would definitely do that again._

He felt himself harden at the thought.

He took a seat on his cushion behind his desk and looked at the parchment. Jaken had seen to his affairs, as he usually did when his lord was away, and was very efficient when it came to paperwork. Some wondered why he kept the annoying thing as long as he had, but Jaken was a very loyal servant. He did what he was told and worshipped the ground he walked. He was also very good at keeping his affairs in order when necessary. It would be unwise to let someone like him go. Scanning through the documents and missives, he noticed that, yet again, some Lords were requesting that he mate with their daughters.

_Ridiculous_

He had no need for princesses that only knew how to look good and didn't have a mind of their own. Although, he had courted a few that had been the most worthy. One of them he had even kept in his castle as a "friend". Kataru. She was a fierce lover and would do anything he asked her to. He had her service his 3 minor lords at the same time once. He watched as she was fucked by two and stroked the other. They all eventually came on her face and she, being the amorous woman that she was, licked it all. There were some who would label her a whore. Perhaps it could indeed be construed as such, but she was actually quite particular with those she would offer herself. There were in fact many times during her stay that she had denied his requests to fuck lords and other, he believed, worthy demons. She held no affinity for them, and was very vocal with her decision. No, Kataru liked to have her say. She just knew whom she wanted and if given the chance she did what she wanted. Kataru was very generous with her body when it came to him. She was the first to let him fuck her ass. He found that he rather like both holes on a female and if the female was willing, he would cum in both. As virile as he knew himself to be, he denied his partners the honor of his seed. He hadn't sired any pups these many years, a fact he would change in a year or two after he broke his Miko in and truly sampled everything she had to offer. Kataru probably held out hope that he would mate her some day. She was mistaken if that was her thought; it was never a possibility as she had trouble following orders, like "don't fuck my captain."

She would need to be released now that his miko was here to stay. Kataru was very needy and greedy when it came to him, and he will not have her upsetting his Miko. He knew of Kagome's insecurities when it came to being the other woman. Kataru would definitely try hard to play upon that insecurity, and more than likely so much that she would succeed.

He took a pen and a bottle of ink and began to write up the release papers for Kataru. He could gift her to the eastern lord. Their treaty was up this year and would need to be redrawn. Giving her to him would make it easier. That was coming up soon and if he recalled correctly, and he always did, a four-house ball would be held here during the next moon cycle. He could gift her then. She wouldn't be happy the eastern lord already had a mate and there was no room for her to move up, but she would get over it soon enough.

After he finished writing up the orders he folded it and left it were the imp could find it.

He found his mind drifting back to his miko. She would need to be claimed and ready by the time of the ball. She was very intelligent and educated, and he was sure she could pull it off. He would need to begin her training for everything that would be required of her, for the ball and for his personal tastes.

Sesshomaru spread his aura out in search of Mayu, a favored servant. He was going to need her when his miko woke up.

When Mayu felt his aura call, she made her way to him. Mayu was a tall demoness. She had a slim waist and wide hips. Her hair and eyes were green and she wore a two-piece kimono. She was very interested in meeting the miko that had ensnared her lord. Her lord had informed her that a special miko would be brought and that she would be in her attendance. Knowing that if he chose her and wanted to keep her, she must be special. She quickly made her way to the family wing of the fortress and knock on his study door.

"Enter" Sesshomaru spoke without looking up, knowing whom it was.

Mayu bowed her head and entered. She saw her lord sitting behind his desk.

"Mi'lord."

"My miko is here, you will attend to her needs at first light."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Stay close Mayu, she is trusting to a fault."

"Understood."

With a wave of his hand Sesshomaru dismissed her. She then strode over to the bedrooms to guard the door. She would be there at first light and would wake up her new lady.

She absently wondered if her lord would let her play with the miko. She obviously had to be very beautiful. Her lord had let her play with his "intendeds" before. They never made it this far though. She must really be something. She had never tried a miko. Well, there is a first time for everything.

Sesshomaru was sure that he had work to do. He couldn't concentrate however. Between his thoughts of earlier actions, the smell of his miko on him, and Mayu's lingering arousal, it was too difficult. He wondered if he could stir his miko awake for a little play. He decided against it though. His miko was known for her temper when her sleep was interrupted, and he was no fool.

He decided though, that he would get no work done tonight, and strode quickly out of his study to go to lie in bed with his miko.

Mayu was still standing at the door.

Mayu had been one of his favored partners. She could be aggressive and subservient; seeming to know very quickly which role he wanted her to play whenever he desired her body. Of the trusted female servants that he had fucked before, she was indeed one of the best. Even with the miko around to see to all his needs and desires in the future, he had a strong urge to take Mayu into the room right now and fuck her senseless; let the miko know that he was a being who liked having more than one bed partner.

However, it was also because of his miko, he decided against it. Humans didn't take a liking to sharing and while he was sure he could "convince" her to get into it, if she found out before hand he was with other females while with her, she wouldn't be happy. Not to mention he had waited so long to take her, no need to mess it up now.

He walked passed Mayu and stepped into his bedroom. He glanced at his miko and realized she would be awake soon. He planned to not be there when she woke so that Mayu and she could bond as females do, however, now it could be helped. The sun would rise soon and his brother was fast approaching. Later tonight though he planned to seduce his miko, and seduce her he would.

He dropped his robe and slid into bed with her. He nuzzled her hair and took a deep breath. He snaked one of his arms to drape across her middle and closed his eyes. Kagome pressed herself closer to his warm body, her firm backside rubbing against his length. Sesshomaru opened eyes and looked down at her. There was no way she was sleeping as she continued to grind her ass into his length.

"Miko, you will cease your actions", Sesshomaru stated. His brother had approached his gate and it would do no good to start something neither one of them could finish.

Kagome had just awaken from some of the most peaceful sleep she had in a while when Sesshomaru put his arm around her. She felt frustrated and wanted nothing more than for him to take her this morning, until she heard something irritating.

"Goddamit Sesshomaru, get your ass out here you bastard!"

_Speak of the devil._

Sesshomaru growled, the sound deep and vibrating against her. Suddenly, he was on top of her so fast she thought she would be dizzy. He leaned down and kissed her on the neck, then he moved to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. When she looked up she noticed his eyes were tinted red.

"Your friend is here and will be killed if you don't send him away."

Caught in his gaze, she was barely aware of what he said until it finally registered to her still sleepy mind.

"Okay", Kagome said timidly. Sesshomaru looked pissed off and she had no doubt he would kill Inuyasha right now. Why was he here anyway?

Kagome reached up to kiss Sesshomaru again, mindful of her morning breath. He released her just in time to see Mayu enter the room. Sesshomaru moved away from the miko to stand and walk over to a wardrobe, pulling from within two robes- pulling one over himself, then offering the other to the flustered miko.

Kagome stood up, reaching for the robe and forgetting that she was unclothed.

When Mayu saw her future lady's body she almost drooled. Most humans were skinny and looked unhealthy. Her lady had curves that would rival any demon females. She had more than a handful of breasts and full shapely lips. She couldn't approve of her Lord's choice more- she was beautiful.

Kagome looked over at Mayu, as she began sliding the robe over her arms, and wondered why Sesshomaru wanted her if he had a woman like her around. She was beautiful with her green features and wide sensual hips. Kagome had never been with a woman but had always been able to appreciate the beauty in one.

Kagome noted the look that Mayu had and she could have sworn she had desire in her eyes. That's when she rememberd that she had been naked; sliding the fabric over her skin while staring so intently at the demoness must have seemed like some sort of sensual tease. Instead of being shocked at the demoness' reaction, she was proud that there was a female demon ogling her. Maybe she underestimated her looks.

Mayu, walked up to Kagome grabbed her hand and kissed both sides of it then bowed her head.

"My lady, I am Mayu your personal servant," and she loved her new position if she got to see this naked woman everyday.

Kagome blushed.

"Kagome. Please call me Kagome."

Mayu raised her head and gave a sexy smirk.

"Yes… lady, Kagome."

Kagome blushed even deeper.

"Let me take you to get dressed then we will go to meet that loud hanyou at the gates."

"Oi Sesshomaru, get your ass out here."

Just as Inuyasha yelled, Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru who seemed more frustrated than before.

"Get him out of here Miko, or shut him up."

"I'll try." With a short nod, Kagome and Mayu exited to another room.

~~**~~

Frustrated would be an understatement at this point.

To sit and watch these two females gawk at each other and not be able to do something about it was unacceptable. Then to have the whelp yell about whatever he was yelling about, only made everything that much more unbearable.

Sesshomaru had heard the hanyou, still bellowing, and muttering something about showing his "pretty face" so he could pound it ugly. Did the hanyou have no sense of decorum?

He wondered once again at the idiot's timing.

Here he had these females ready to pounce on one another, and himself ready to join, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it due to the idiot in the courtyard.

He had a feeling he was going to be an only child really soon.

Yes, someone was going to die.

Please review. For Mayu's outfit think Nariko from Heavenly Sword.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh Brother Thou Art...an Idiot_

Chapter Seven

Oh Brother Thou Art...an Idiot

Inuyasha had run all night. He was determined to find out what the hell was going on with that bastard and his Kagome. Yes, she was most definitely his Kagome. He loved her but it was different than it used to be plus, he wasn't ready to settle down yet. So he avoided her while he went wild. Eventually, he would calm himself down and mate with her. He was growing tired of the village girls anyway. He had done everything sexually he knew how to do and was becoming bored. He was thinking about talking to Kagome about this in a couple of weeks, and then this had to happen.

_Damn his brother._

He knew something was going on between the two and he was going to figure out what.

The western fortress came into view as dawn approached.

Inuyasha noticed two guards at the gates. His speed slowed as he neared, but he was more than determined to get where he needed, ready to use force should it be necessary. The guards were nothing special in his opinion. One was tall, had ice blue eyes and white hair in a high ponytail. He smelled like a dog demon. He wore an outfit similar to Sesshomaru's except there were no patterns and it was light blue. The armor looked the same though, signaling that he was high ranking, probably a general or captain. The second one was a kitsune with red hair and light brown eyes. He wore a black kimono that was outlined in blue vines at the sleeves. He only armor was a breastplate. Both narrowed their eyes at him as he neared.

"Move your asses. I need to see Sesshomaru".

Captain Seiya, the dog demon, further eyed Inuyasha, giving a subtle sniff in his direction and then nodded to the lower ranking kitsune, letting him know to alert Lord Sesshomaru of their guest. This was the great dog demon's second son. He had heard that despite his half-demon heritage, he was a great warrior. Sizing him up by his current temperament, he would have to say that rumor was highly exaggerated. He looked at the half-breed in front of him with disgust. A truly great warrior would have known how to present himself to meet a lord, even one whom he despised.

"Lord Sessshomaru, will be alerted of your presence Master Inuyasha, and will be down when he finds it acceptable."

Inuyasha was losing his patience. "I want that fucker here now".

Seiya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could not stand in the half demon's way however if he wanted to enter; half breed or not, this was as much his home as Lord Sesshomaru's. If he knew his Lord though, there was going to be a blood bath this morning.

"Where the hell is he? I ain't got all day!"

He grit his teeth at the hanyou's grating voice. Yes, a blood bath, and then a dead hanyou.

"Goddamit Sesshomaru, get your ass out here you bastard!"

Inuyasha wasn't having it. He knew Sesshomaru could hear him. Hell the bastard probably smelt him coming for miles. Who the fuck did he think he was, taking his sweet time.

Inuyasha jumped over the gate and landed in the courtyard.

Seiya motioned for a nearby guard to take his place and followed after the young master. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't going to like this one bit, not at all.

"Oy Sesshomaru, get your ass out here." Inuyasha yelled loudly. He wanted to know what the fuck was up and he wanted to know now.

Seiya sighed and this time he didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

~~**~~

Sesshomaru was quickly losing his patience. He had heard the half-breed and his captain's response. Then he was subject to more of Inuyasha's irritating voice. The idiot truly had no manners. Still hearing the hanyou yell for him, his eyes began to bleed a deep red. He was very close to losing his own calm and rushing to throttle Inuyasha, but he held fast, willing his beast to stand down. Besides, for some strange reason, the miko held a soft spot for the mutt, and he would not cause her any undue distress at his hands. Let her deal with him for the time being. He turned to his miko, her large eyes staring at him, while Mayu was still holding her.

Narrowing his eyes upon her, he spoke. "Get him out of here Miko, or shut him up."

His anger, as the miko was aware, was not aimed at her, but at the rude being still yelling about herself and Sesshoumaru holed up and ignoring him. His eyes still unnerved her, and she was well aware of the concealed threat to the hanyou should she fail her task or should the hanyou fail to listen. As rocky as her relationship with Inuyasha, she didn't want to see him die. At least not so soon. She suppressed a shudder as she gathered the robe around her body and tied the sash, readying herself to meet with Inuyasha.

"I'll try. "

Mayu stayed close to her new mistress, sensing her disturbance of the two male demons.

She wanted to throw something at them for worrying Kagome. Males and their pride- it was ridiculous. She hoped, despite the sound of the irate hanyou and the growing displeasure of her lord indicating otherwise, that this would be done with quickly; she was looking forward to bathing the miko this morning before first meal.

"Come Lady Kagome," Mayu stated and grabbed Kagome around the waist and ushered her to the room to the right of them.

When Kagome entered the room she noted it was a little smaller than their bedroom. She also saw another double door that seemed to have some steam coming from it. Lining the walls were what looked like expensive female's clothing. Perfectly creased in a variety of colors and designs. She looked quizzically at Mayu.

Mayu almost giggled at the expression.

_Milady is jealous already!_

She felt needed to clarify to the small woman for, if rumors were true, this one had a temper.

"My Lord had them brought here for you. We will get you clothed quickly and subdue Master Inuyasha. After, we can go to the hot springs and then have breakfast."

The miko's face visibly relaxed and a sweet smile graced her lips.

"Alright," Kagome would agree to anything she said after the hot springs.

After Mayu dressed her in a two-layer kimono, she wrapped her arms around her waist to tie the obi. Tightening the intricate knot and securing the folds of extra fabric, she trailed her hands gently up the miko's back and towards her shoulders. Higher still, she tickled at the soft skin on the curve of her neck and then lowered her head to kiss the skin there.

Kagome was frozen as Mayu's hands ghosted over her flesh as she dressed her. She was not sure what to do with the feelings she was experiencing. Another woman touching her was not a foreign sensation. She had been in locker rooms, sleepovers, changing stalls in the mall. A woman touching or dressing another was not a new concept, but having this one touch her was something different altogether. Then, when Mayu kissed her, she was at a loss, but she couldn't deny that she kind of liked it.

Mayu pulled back, flicking a glance at the blushing miko, and went to move about the room to locate something. She returned to Kagome with cup in hand and some slightly minty smelling liquid.

Mayu handed her a cup and told her it was for gargling. Kagome took it and did so. She noticed that her teeth felt like she had been to dentist and got a cleaning. Where was this in her time? That was a lot easier than brushing her teeth and actually felt cleaner.

Handing the cup back to Mayu, she found the demoness unabashedly staring, as if waiting for the right moment to say something.

As for Mayu, she wanted to talk to her lady but now wasn't the time. She would talk to her later during her bath.

"Come my lady, Master Inuyasha grows more impatient."

Mayu then moved to grab Kagome at her hips molding the small miko against her own body. Kagome looked up timidly at her, a faint blush staining her cheeks. Mayu smiled.

She bent down, placing her lips close to the miko's ear and softly said, "I will transport us as it will be quicker. To do that we must be close." It wasn't a complete lie. They did in fact had to be close to one another, at least touching, and just simply holding her hand wouldn't do. Admittedly, she could have just linked arms or draped around her shoulders. No harm no foul.

Kagome nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Mayu's middle. When her fingers came in contact with the demoness' skin, Mayu shivered.

Mayu had never been shy about anything. She wanted this miko and she was determind to get her. Based on the look her Lord gave her earlier, her advances would be welcome and rewarded. But now was not the time to think of such things. There was an irate hanyou to be rid of before anyone could think of any pleasurable moments to be had. Summoning her powers, they were transported from the room to right in front of a very agitated hanyou.

_What fun this would be._

~~**~

Sesshomaru stared at the door where the ladies had disappeared. He had listened closely and noticed Kagome's intakes of breath and wondered just what Mayu was doing to her. He then noted the smell of arousal coming from both of them. It was a subtle change in the air, but it was there. She had a very small amount of time to calm his brother down before he did something about it. He wanted a show and he was sure if his baka brother weren't here he would have had one by now.

He noted from the silence in the room that Mayu had used the most effective mode of transportation.

Good, the quicker they got there, the quicker the fool can be rid of and they could get back to…

He looked down at himself and grimaced at how hard his length was. He was frustrated. The combination of the two females arousal, his brother still barking about- and his inability to rectify the former because of the latter problem- had him wanting to forget any diplomacy and just kill the brat then bed the women. Once again, he had to calm himself before appearing in front of Inuyasha. If ever there were a question of his superiority, one would only need to be witness to his constant need to deflate himself as if on cue.

Sesshomaru strode towards his closet. He grabbed a pair of hakamas and slid them over his hips. After securing them, he sent out his aura for the cook. When his miko came back, he would have her breakfast waiting. He deduced that Mayu was taking her to the hot springs after her little meeting with the moron in his courtyard. That gave his cook plenty of time to prepare an adequate meal to break the miko's fast. When she got back, they would dine together, and then they would enjoy each other's company.

~~**~~**

Kagome didn't know what happened for sure. One minute she was wrapped very tightly in Mayu's arms and the next she was in front of a very irate dog demon. A dog demon that looked pissed to have his favorite bone taken away.

"What the fuck Kagome… and who is this bitch."

Ah, there was that little tic in her eye she thought she had been rid of a long time ago.

"Well, you gonna talk or ain't ya?"

"Inuyasha, sit."

Seiya had just come upon the scene. After carefully looking down at the crater the young master had just made, he looked up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Who was this beautiful creature with Mayu? She looked and smelled so innocent and he was sure she wearing nothing under that skimpy kimono. He quickly averted his eyes as he sensed Mayu's anger and looked towards her narrowed eyes. From the energies he felt from the beautiful woman, he surmised she must be his lord's Miko, as there were no other mikos in attendance that he could sense, and he had known of his lord's preparations for a miko to live at the fortress. Internally sighing at his luck, he looked one last time at the miko. Guess he wouldn't get to sample that. Seiya turned his attention back towards the grumbling Inuyasha formed crater.

Mayu was very amused. She had heard of her lady's temper, one of the reasons the evil hanyou was nowhere to be found. She couldn't feel bad for the younger master though, really he should have known better by now.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?"

Inuyasha stuck his head out from his crater.

"Why the fuck do you think? I followed you and fuck face"

He jerkily dislodged himself from the ground, glaring daggers at the demon that was so close to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru decided to watch the proceedings from a concealed window. No, he was not hiding; he just wanted to see how things would play out between the miko and his brother. Whether or not it would be necessary to sully his own hands with the whelp's blood.

Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha as the boy stood. He was intrigued by how deeply the miko embedded the whelp with the command spoken only once. At one point in time, she needed to repeat the word in succession to receive such results.

"What are you doing with him Kagome? I saw you guys kissing and next thing I know, you're flying off with him."

Seiya and Mayu smirked at the master's revelation. It was obvious why she was with him, as she smelled strongly of their lord.

Kagome was flustered. It was one thing to do what she wanted, it was quite another to have every demon in the vicinity know what she did and with whom. The more she thought about her current situation, the more surprise turned to irritation. What did anything she did have to do with him? Why was he so concerned? Did she act like this when he was fucking everything with two legs and breasts? No! She wasn't his. Her aura flared around her letting everything in the area, human or demon, know that she was pissed.

" That's none of your business Inuyasha. Go home."

" No. Bitch, I am not leaving without you. C'mon."

When Kagome made no move, he commanded her once again.

"Let's go. Now."

When she only continuing to stare at him, arms crossed, he moved to pick her up but before he could get to her he found himself knocked on his back.

Mayu had heard enough. She had better things to do than to listen to the ignorant pup tell her lady what she was going to do. When he moved to touch her that was unacceptable. She elbowed him, effectively knocking him back several feet. She moved to do more damage before her lady stopped her.

"Inuyasha I am going to stay with Sesshomaru, we are in a relationship."

The half- demon scoffed at the words, snorting his nose like a bull.

"Relationship my ass Kagome, are you that naïve? Sesshomaru doesn't like humans. "

Mayu felt it her time to offer her thoughts, even though what she itched to really do was slap the young master around a little.

"On the contrary Master Inuyasha. Since Lady Rin has been here, Lord Sesshomaru has employed humans. Some of his most trusted guards are human. They receive equal respect here, as long as they do nothing to tarnish their lords honor or that of their own."

Seiya nodded his head. The past couple of years, the lord has dealt more with humans. They were not running rampant through the castle, but they were present and they earned their respect.

Sesshomaru listened intently. He thought he was going to have to behead inuyasha when he moved to touch Kagome. However, Mayu was most efficient in repelling his advance. He was pleased she had restraint to not take more drastic measures. It would slow things down between the miko and himself if she decided to weep over a mangled arm or a hole somewhere in his torso. That fact was the only reason he wasn't sticking his foot in the whelps ass.

"Kagome, I care for you. I thought you were waiting for me."

"I moved on from you a long time ago. Why do you think I don't care when you go off to sow your seeds?"

"But, we were supposed…"

She interrupted him, cutting short his of promises and dreams. She'd heard them all before, but this time there was nothing to hold her to him.

"I want to stay. I am going to stay. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He never thought she would give up on him. She always waited for him. She always forgave him. She promised to stand by him.

No she wouldn't leave him; he wouldn't allow it.

Seiya was annoyed. This was getting old. Obviously the girl belonged to lord Sesshomaru. She wanted to remain with their lord. She no longer wanted the hanyou. He nodded to Mayu to signal her to take the woman inside. It would do no good for anyone involved if she were to remain. He would handle it from here. Mayu nodded and grabbed Kagome's waist and was gone.

Inuyasha growled when Kagome disappeared. It wasn't in him to just give up. Kagome had always been there, by his side, and it was back by his side she would come. He wasn't going to give up.

"Bitch, bring Kagome back here!" he yelled into the wind. He knew without a doubt that the demoness could hear him, and quite possibly Kagome with how loudly he bellowed.

Seiya growled loudly. He had better things to do than play with the puppy. He was sure Kataru was waiting for his shift to be over.

"Master Inuyasha the girl has chosen and she has not chosen you. You say you care for her, but do you care enough to let her go so that she can be happy?"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything. I love her." How dare this arrogant prick try and put his two cents into their business.

"You are right. I don't know too much about your previous relationship with my Lords intended. I do know however that you smell of many other females. My Lord has forsaken all others for twelve moon cycles to prepare to court the miko. Yet you come here smelling of others to stake your claim on her. You, master Inuyasha, are an idiot and do not deserve my Lady's affection"

Reluctant to admit to any wrongdoing, Inuyasha would silently admit that he had been less than reliable when it came to Kagome. Inuyasha thought about what the demon said. He never considered waiting for her. He had always assumed that she would be there and would wait for however long it took before he decided to settle down. Then the decision had finally turned to ask her in a few weeks. With his track record- even though he made the decision to commit to her in a few weeks- those weeks could turn into months, months to years, and then… But how long would she have to wait before he actually made the move? She was human, and though young, by the time he actually said the words and made the complete gesture, she may have become too old… or been dead. Disturbed by the thought, he sighed. As much as he would like to storm through the castle and drag Kagome back home with him he knew he couldn't force her. Plus he didn't really feel like dealing with his bastard brother.

Decision made he looked to Seiya. " Will you tell her that I'd like to see her again? I'ill be back in a week. And tell her that I love her and only want her to be happy."

"I will master Inuyasha and when you return we will have a place for you to lay your head. Lord Sesshomaru will be relieved to hear you have dismissed your claim."

Oh yeah, he forgot about that prick. He still hadn't made an appearance.

"Sesshomaru get your ass down here. I just have something to say then I will be on my way."

This time, he did appear and Seiya bowed lowly to him. He had jumped down from what seemed like a balcony and landed gracefully on his feet. He turned to face Inuyasha. He stood about 4 feet from him.

"Cease your barking Inuyasha. What is it you wish to tell me?"

Inuyasha closed the distance between them and said coldly, "Hurt her ya bastard and I will kill you."

Sesshomaru looked at his younger sibling and calmly stated, "Ridiculous. The miko is mine. I do not harm my own."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and then turned to look at Seiya. With a nod to him he turned and ran back towards the gate and jumped over. He kept running until he could no longer be seen.

Sesshomaru looked at Seiya.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, master Inuyasha sure knows how to make a first impression and that language, by the Gods."

"Yes he is fluent in speaking stupid."

With that spoken Sesshomaru leaped up and disappeared on his balcony. Seiya watched as he disappeared inside.

Oh well, his shift was over, and he had a meeting with a very entertaining demoness. With that last thought, Seiya strode into the fortress.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bath Time?_

Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews. If you would like an individual response from me, please say so in your review and I will get back to you ASAP. I would also like to say thank you for reminding me to update my pairings. There will be some threesomes, foursomes, and more somes; they will not involve Sesshomaru or Kagome. The only male Kagome will be with is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru will become very, very possessive; excessively possessive! Likewise the only female Sesshomaru with get to be with is Kagome. He is an exhibitionist and a voyeur and while he may think of being with the females from his past, it is not going to happen.

Also, some of you have concerns as to the fem/fem, especially between Kagome and, whomever. I would ask that you go back and read the first chapters. Kagome might toy with the idea, but…

Enjoy!!!

Bath time

Seiya walked through the halls towards his quarters. He already smelled Kataru and her scent indicated she was primed and ready for him- ready to bring them both to a blissful release. After seeing that delectable human miko, he needed a good rut. Her image was burned into his memory. He recalled how her full curves called for him to grab them. She was small and seemed delicate, but her body and her aura screamed that she had power and fire within her. She looked like a woman created to bear strong heirs and bring untold pleasures to whomever had the honor of being her lover. He so wanted to be her lover. His mind continued to drift, zeroing on her reaction to the younger lord. She looked so beautiful angry. He could see himself fucking the angry out of her- or maybe into her if she was truly as spirited as he believed. He could imagine that temper rising as he denied her completion; she, angrily taking control of the moment, demanding her release. Her voice was beautiful too; he could just imagine that voice screaming his name. He was still thinking about said human when he arrived at his quarter's door, opened it and stepped inside.

"Such a beautiful miko," he muttered quietly to himself as he began taking off his armor.

"What miko, Sei Sei?" a quiet but angry female voice muttered.

Seiya broke from his musings to see Kataru on his futon. She was dressed in a simple, sheer yukata and it was not tied. She had planted herself right in the middle, lying on her side, her left arm supporting her head. Her right was atop her thigh, lightly tapping her fingers against the flesh exposed from the split of the fabric. He could see a generous expanse of skin from just below her navel to the generous breast that was completely uncovered from the yukata. The nipple looked puckered and scratched, like she decided to start playing with herself before he arrived. Her breasts were one of her best assets as she had a small waist and small boyish hips. Given her height, and bust, it almost made her seem unbalanced. But she made up for it with her fervor on the futon.

He couldn't help but compare her to the miko as he looked at her red hair spilling around her in waves. He couldn't help but wish the hair was black and that it was the miko lying across his bed in such a seductive manor, not Kataru.

He was brought out of his rousing by that same aggravating voice, only louder and more irritated.

"What miko, lover?"

Kataru grew impatient. She watched as the look in his eyes turned from lust and longing to indifference as soon as he became aware of her voice.

What the fuck did that mean? What was he seeing as he looked at her? It was like he was seeing past her and imagining someone else.

Unacceptable!

"Our Lord has brought the miko back with him." He resumed removing his clothes as he had stopped when his imagination took hold. "She is a sight. I can understand why she holds his interest."

"Just his… or yours as well, my love?" Kataru had pulled her body into a more upright position, stretching the arm beneath her, causing the shoulder of her garment to slip down and expose more of her skin to the air and his sight. "She is but a plaything, something to amuse himself with until he finally settles down with me."

Seiya believed Kataru was in deep denial. She had to be if she expected her position with the lord to rise higher than what it was now. His Lord had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to mate with Kataru. He was sure that it was outright stated numerous times that she would never be the lady of the west. Obviously, she chose to ignore the words.

"My Lord does not wish to mate you dear; no man here would desire to keep you longer than it takes to come on your body."

Her brows drew together and eyes narrowed as she looked towards him. "How dare you speak to me like this."

Kataru got off the bed and closed her yukata shut. She was not going to stand for this… this… disregard. That miko, it seemed, had ensnared her lord with her 'charms', now she was taking the Captain. He was always her back up plan just in case her Lord did not overcome his insanity and realize that she was the only female that could and would completely please him.

"I will not forget this, Captain."

With one last look at the Captain she stormed out of his quarters intent on finding this fucking miko who took both of her prized lovers and reclaiming her place with her Lord.

Seiya watched with uncaring eyes as Kataru left his room. Though he had lost interest in finding release with Kataru, he was still very much aroused. Why did he still feel… hungry? He found that the answer to that question lied with his thoughts of the miko. By the gods, he wanted her. Now. On his futon, legs spread and waiting for him to enter her- to touch her-to have her touch him. His Lord had not officially claimed her so technically she was fair game. Now that he was sure that his current toy would be upset for the foreseeable future, he needed to plan on how to seduce the miko. She would be his greatest conquest.

Seiya laid on his now empty futon and continued to think of all the ways he could conquer that fiery miko.

**

Kagome released the breath she had been holding. Mayu really needed to give her a signal when she was going to transport them like that. She was shocked to find herself in what looked like a hot spring. There was a medium sized pool with vines growing up the walls and across the ceiling, numerous lightly fragrant flowers growing between the cracks in the ground. The more she saw of her new home the more she never wanted to leave.

She looked behind and saw that Mayu had left her, most likely to get bathing supplies and a change of clothing. She needed to bathe herself quickly and get back to Sesshoumaru, or maybe she could convince Sesshomaru to come in and join her. They still needed to talk about their arrangement. If he didn't touch her, then maybe she could focus and ask him the questions she needed to.

Kagome was a little sad that she couldn't explain everything to Inuyasha but her choice was made. She'd spent too much of her young life waiting for him then being alone. For him to actually think she was going to stay with him after he had put her through that hell then left her aside to fuck every young girl in the village… he was Nuts!

She no longer saw a future with Inuyasha, but she also wasn't sure about a future with Sesshomaru. But, she had been a little lonely and desired to have more, even if it might be for a short time. She was going to at least try to be with Sesshomaru for now; he could obviously take care of her and was attentive to her needs. The passion wasn't lacking; the only thing she expected she wouldn't get from him, if anyone, was love.

Mayu gathered the bathing supplies and returned to the spring. Kagome had yet to notice her presence, as she seemed to be deep in thought. She saw questions on her lady's face. Not wanting to disturb her, she fought between allowing the lady to continue with her inner musings, or proceed with bathing. She was eager to get her lady disrobed and in the spring, wanting to ease her tensions. She desired to join her in that endeavor, but had not been officially allowed more than flirtation. The miko was too desirable to be ignored- she wanted to touch her skin again. Mayu hesitated as her legs made to walk forward. According to what she had heard and some of what she observed herself, her lady was very shy and not very confident of her own beauty. But, Mayu's own touch and closeness seemed to arouse the miko. This was new territory. Not seduction- but being with a human. She'd never had much sexual interest in them before. None had garnered her attention enough to want anything more than friendship or familiarity. But with Kagome, she felt a desire that had only been equaled by close lovers. If Kagome had been a demon, Mayu would have thrown her down and buried her head between those supple thighs. She needed to ask her Lord if it was okay to pursue this with his Miko first. Maybe she should wait and let her Lord strengthen the bond between them, and then follow her Lords strategy if permitted.

Clearing her throat, she gained the attention of her lady.

"Lady Kagome here are some soaps and cloths, please enjoy your bath. I will send for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thanks Mayu" Kagome smiled and reached to receive the items.

Mayu bowed to her lady after handing her the supplies and stepped out of the hot springs, closing the doors behind her.

She quietly walked through the clothing room and knocked at the door. After a calm "enter" she entered the room. Her lord sat, shirtless, looking out the window- his breaths even and measured. He seemed less angry than before.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He was in the mood for a rut as soon as she entered. She smelled too much of his miko. He would have her wear a different uniform and bathe herself.

"Report."

"Nothing that you don't already know my lord, except that I am certain Seiya desires your miko.

"Who would not?"

If he were being honest with himself, this hit a little too close to home. Seiya was much known in his court as an enthusiastic lover. He had heard the tales and seen him in action himself and he had to admit, the females were always royally fucked. Seiya would no doubt want his miko if she were not being properly taken care of. She was fair game until mated, a fact that he needed to rectify soon.

"What are your intentions with my miko, Mayu?"

Mayu was ready for this question and answered him honestly.

"I wish to become a friend to her mind and body."

"Hn." He knew as much that Mayu desired Kagome- since the first meeting and the subsequent flirtation from Mayu. He had not thought that Mayu would also seek to find friendship.

"Very well Mayu. You may seek friendship of her mind, however you must forget anything more for now. No one will have what is mine until after she has been claimed numerous times. Your not too subtle flirting will have to suffice for you now. I will let you know when you can proceed."

Mayu smiled lightly.

"Yes my Lord. Your miko awaits you in the hot springs."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Thoughts of their previous hot spring experience ran rampant in his mind. Yes, another foray into water sports would be entertaining.

"Your are dismissed. Go bathe, you smell of my miko."

With one last bow, Mayu strode out of the bedroom and out of the family wing. She was happy with the turn of events. She would wait and bide her time, then she would pounce. She would make sure the miko was ready and would welcome her advances.

Mayu strode in her room and disrobed. She was planning to have a long bath thinking only of a certain miko.

**

Kagome waited some time after Mayu left. She was done thinking of her future and only wanted to live in the now, and the now included dipping herself into the welcoming waters before her. She untied her obi and let the fabric of her kimono pool at her feet. Kicking the fabric aside, she strode forward towards the edge of the pool. She sighed as she stepped a foot into the hot spring. The temperature was higher than warm, but not so much so that her skin couldn't handle. She quickly submerged herself into the warm water.

While underwater, she let all of her thoughts run, but they all returned to one point. Just what did she think she was doing? She had just forsaken her first love, though now only a friend, for some one that she barely knew. Didn't know, if she were completely honest with herself. Mind you that Sesshoumaru had treated her better in these short hours than Inuyasha had done…ever, but he did try to kill her once or twice. Then again, so had Inuyasha. Look where that got them. Maybe she was making a mistake. This could be that drama all over again.

No, she wasn't going to worry about this. She needed to see where this was going to lead her. It could be a welcome surprise, even if it did end as suddenly as it began. Sesshomaru wasn't the tyrant everyone had believed him to be. He had loyal subjects and had even employed some high-ranking humans. Outside of Inuyasha, she had never heard much of anything bad about him. His reputation was always that of a strong and unparalleled warrior, and here she had, thus far, only heard of him being a very capable Lord. This was going to be the last time that she worried about his intentions. She was going to believe that she could be worthy of someone like the demon lord, that he could be interested in her affections, that he would actually seek to have them. This was what she wanted.

With that last thought- and the pressing need for air- she surfaced from under the water… and found that she was face to face with what looked like- behind water heavy lashes- a beautiful, but very pissed off demon female.

**

Kataru was livid. Not only did she not get laid by the good captain, but come to find out Sesshomaru had chosen his new prized bitch. A human, ha! No human bitch was better than she was. Her Lord had commended her on her performances, both with himself and with others. She had taken her lovers fiercely. No little human miko could do that. He had her around the longest of all his other females. Besides that little bitch Mayu, no other female had fucked him and stayed under his roof nearly as long.

She had paced her room, thinking on how to reclaim her lord's attentions. She needed to see this miko, find out what her competition had that, apparently, she did not. Finding more suitable clothing, she dressed herself and went on the hunt for this so called prize.

**

Finding the miko in the family spring, she observed her from an unnoticeable corner as the human undressed. Kataru sneered at her findings.

She strode towards the spring just as the human submerged herself in the waters. What fun it would be to hold her under there until her lungs gave, watch her flail about helplessly until the miko no longer moved. No, that would not be nearly as fun as ripping her apart after proving she was the better female. Looking down at the black topped head, Kataru couldn't figure out why this one?

What would he want with her? Surely this so-called miko must have placed a spell on him. The miko, in her opinion, was not much to look upon. Yes, the human was decidedly more curvaceous, but it was nothing so spectacular compared to her own body. There was nothing special about this filthy thing. Well she would set this human straight and if she didn't release the hold she had on her lord she would kill her. Lord Sesshomaru was her future mate and no female would take the title of the lady of the Western lands from her. No one.


	9. Chapter 9

_Say What?_

Kagome stared wide eyed at the female demon who looked at her with such disdain that she knew the demoness believed her as nothing more than the dirt beneath her feet. She had only a moment to wonder who this being was and why she was in Sesshomaru's bathing area before the demoness spoke.

"There is nothing special about you, human." The demoness's eyes once again rove over the exposed bits of Kagome's form. "You must weave a strong spell on my Lord and intended for him to grace you with his presence."

Kataru could not believe that this wisp of a human had touched her Lord. That he would find her worthy to be his consort. He was going to pass up the chance to mate with herself for…. this!?! No. This was not going to happen. This woman would be nothing to her lord.

"Tell me, miko, what magic have you over my mate to be?"

Kagome's face dropped. Mate to be? It couldn't be true. This demon, she had to be joking.

"M-mate to be? You are speaking of Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes little human. There is no other lord here." Her eyes took on a gleam as if celebrating a sure victory. "Did he not tell you?" her brows knit as if she were rethinking her words.

"No, of course not. He is a lord. A lord has no need to explain himself. My lord has enjoyed multiple sex partners. It is possible you are only our newest plaything."

Kagome felt her heart drop. A sickness built in her gut. Oh Kami. Not again. Why was she always the one made to feel used? This felt like Kikyo and Inuyasha all over again, except this time- this time, just as she was finally starting to wrap her mind around actually being here and finding herself wanting to be here…

No, enough was enough. She was tired of being everyone's doormat. If he wanted her to be a toy for him and whomever else… he could just forget it- find someone else to fuck. She wasn't going to be anyone's whore.

*~*

Kataru could feel the emotions rolling off the miko in waves. It was a satisfying feeling, hurting the miko- seeing the sadness when the girl heard she was her lord's 'intended'. Had the miko hoped she was worth more- that she was good enough for her lord? The miko must be truly enamored of her lord, if the anxiety at this 'revelation' was any indication. Hmm. Maybe she cast no spell.

She waited for the miko to regain her awareness as the girl seemed to retreat into her mind, but there was a sudden spike of strength from her small body. This would not do. She could not start to believe herself anything more than a bauble. Kataru delicately sniffed the air, pinning Kagome with halfhearted gaze.

" Hmm. It's just as well he did not say anything. I am sure he has already sampled you. You cannot be very pleasing if you are here and not still beneath him."

Her lips crooked into a grin.

"No matter. I do not find you appealing, little miko. It is time you leave this place. Ready yourself quickly, you can't have too much to pack."

Kataru delicately tapped her foot, barely noticeable beneath the fabric of her robe. She wanted the miko out as quickly as possible. When the girl took longer than necessary, Kataru moved to pluck her out of the waters. She would dirty her hands for a moment if it meant getting rid of the pest. She was going to pack this human bitch up and send her on her way before anyone knew anything. Only one person could stop her and…

"Touch her Kataru, and I will remove your head from your shoulders."

*~*

Was everyone determined to ruin his morning? First is idiot brother, now this lofty bitch was accosting his miko.

Sesshomaru had stripped himself of his remaining garments and strode towards the hot spring intent on joining Kagome only to find Kataru daring to speak to the miko.

Aside from trying to shake the miko's worth in herself and security of her presence- that had apparently proved successful- Kataru had dared to call herself his mate to be.

Absurd.

The bitch was truly delusional if she still thought he would mate her. How many times had he told her she would never be at his side? She was a wonderful fuck, but apart from her ability to please the body, she had no redeeming qualities. He wondered whom else Kataru had shared her fantasies. It was unbecoming to place herself higher than any station he allowed. She was lucky to be as honored as she was considering her conniving and manipulative nature- two traits that were sufferable in a lover, but not in a mate.

It was his intent to leave the miko and wait for that fire that she was known to have when faced with hard situations. It was just under the surface. He could feel it, and so could Kataru, but it seemed the bitch did not want to wait and let the miko get herself together. It seemed Kataru's words cut deeper than Kagome could handle. She was… hurt.

She could not truly believe Kataru… could she?

He needed to intervene. His miko needed assurance, and he needed the miko.

Hearing Kataru ordering Kagome away, Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. She had no rights to order anyone under him. The bitch had gone too far. Searching out the presence of his captain, he sent out a call, and turned back to enter the spring.

*~*

Kataru shuddered in the presence of her lord. She was not fearful of his intimidating aura, which, she absently noted, was more assaulting than usual. She was rather aroused. His physical magnificence- chiseled chest and arms, strong thighs and the impressive length in between- served only to further her want. So caught up in the twitching of muscles beneath his smooth skin as he approached, she failed to notice his angry, red eyes that were directed solely at her.

*~*

Kagome was confused. Sesshomaru looked pissed at his future mate, but why?

Sesshomaru scented the confusion and hurt from the miko. How could she be swayed so easily? Had the hanyou done so much damage to her sense of worth that she would readily believe these lies?

Turning towards Kagome, his gaze lost some of its ire as he took in her flushed appearance, her soulful eyes wanting to hear the words from his mouth.

"You doubt me miko."

Kagome was startled. Doubt? Yes she had doubt. For her, past experiences dictated that she should have doubt. It was expected. Had she not just been told, quite calmly, by this demoness that she was nothing more than a bauble? That they were to be mated?

She pulled herself from the pool, uncaring of her nudity. That's all she was there for, right? A show. What need did a whore have for clothes?

She slung her hair over one shoulder, wringing the tresses free of the excess moisture as she calmly looked towards the towering demon.

"Why would you bring me here, Sesshomaru, when you already have your chosen female?"

She gave a small laugh under her breath. "And here I thought, at least for a time, things would be different. I was going to try. I refuse to be second again. I will not be strung along to play lapdog. You are no better than Inuyasha."

Kagome moved forward to pass the two beings, intent on leaving the spring. All she wanted to do was collect her few possessions and leave this wretched place.

Sesshomaru grasped her forearm before she passed him, fingers digging deeply into the muscles of her arm. She bit back a pained hiss from his firm grip.

Kataru was scared and anxious. She was sure she was in trouble for being within her lord's springs- for confronting the miko, for proclaiming herself to be his future mate- but it would be worth some punishment if the miko would be rid. With her out of the way, she could once more focus his attentions toward herself. It would take time in light of her current indiscretion, but it would happen, with diligence- reminding him of why he kept her for so long.

Sesshomaru addressed the miko struggling in his grasp.

"Miko, did it never occur to you that the deceitful bitch was not being truthful?"

Kagome halted in her wrenching. Had she thought even for a moment that she was being lied to by this demoness? No, she had not. She had been so caught up in her self-doubt, the easy flow of the demoness's words, that she hadn't even considered lying an option. Years of doubt over one potential love left her easily believing betrayal from another. She glanced at said bitch, seeing her mildly frightened as her eyes never left Sesshomaru.

She looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes sharply cut towards her as he maintained his imposing stance in front of the lying wench before him. Kataru couldn't be trusted. It was not beneath her to want to attack even himself- a woman scorned was nothing to be trifled with. He couldn't turn away from her, but Kagome felt that his attentions were directed mainly towards her own reactions. She relaxed more in his hold as her eyes showed remorse for her assumptions.

"I... I didn't…" Her hand clenched and unclenched. Repeating the motion as she sought an answer.

Sesshomaru shot his free hand out, grabbing Kataru's neck firmly, slowly contracting his fingers as her pulse quickened. Her hands twitched at her sides, wanting to reach up and claw at him, pull herself free of his hold, but she hesitated once one of his poisonous claws began to pierce into her flesh, the promise of poison in the air.

"Kataru, you leave the fortress, today. Your usefulness has come to an end."

"M- my lord? You cannot simply cast me aside… for this human." She could barely speak as her airway was constricted, but she tried to keep herself calm and clear as she spoke, but the sentences were choppy as she gasped for breath. "I am… the only… female… that can… satisfy you."

Angry red eyes stared back at Kataru. The bitch did not know her place. She was his to do with as he would, and he would get rid of her.

"You will leave… or you will die."

A final squeeze to her throat was the final warning, the claw of his thumb digging deeper, before he dropped her to the ground. Kataru fell to her knees, one hand supporting her trembling form as the other sooth her sore neck; she sucked in air like she was starved. She pulled herself up and hurried towards the exit of the hot springs, casting an evil look towards the frozen miko, before finding herself facing a few guards ready to escort her out of the fortress. Among the guards, her ex-lover Captain Seiya.

"So, you have finally over-stepped your bounds."

The other guards smirked in response to Captain Seiya and the look of outrage etched on Kataru's face. They had all known of her desire to be the lady, of her continuous campaigns to Lord Sesshomaru- and they had all known of his extreme displeasure at both, continually rebuking her claims and protests. It had only been a matter of time before he disposed of her, and touching his newest female had been the breaking point. Kataru was a good lay, but not so good that she couldn't be replaced. Those who had been with her would miss her body, but none would miss her haughtiness.

*~*

Kagome had jumped back into the springs once she heard voices at the door. Her indifference over her nudity gone.

Sesshomaru turned when he heard her splash, growling in a manner that was foreign to Kagome, but the other demons seemed to understand as they responded back. Kataru's arms were held firmly by two as they carried her out. She would have no time to gather her belongings. Her new master could clothe her if he so desired.

Seiya bowed to his lord and quickly shut the doors. On the outside, he allowed his mind to wander towards the miko. He had seen her for only a second, but it was more than enough to have her bare form stamped into his mind. An advantage of being a highly skilled and trained warrior- the ability to quickly analyze his surroundings, no matter how brief the introduction.

The sight of her nude body and the memory of her when they first met had him hard again. What power did this female have over him, and did she hold it as strongly over his lord? He had a hope that his lord was not planning on mating the miko. He wanted her for himself. He had to devise a way to get the miko into his bed, to pull her thoughts away from his lord. He already knew that he had to become someone she could trust, but how? With that question lingering, he walked away and out of the family wing.

*~*

Kataru had been thrown out of the fortress. A paper had been shoved into her hand, something about her new lord, and she had only the light clothing on her back to shield her from the roving eyes of the forest. She had turned around once she sensed the guards had gone back to their posts, but the fortress had disappeared. This was something she never knew could happen. No smell. No sound. Nothing.

She hadn't the opportunity to convince Lord Sesshomaru that his desire to keep the miko was wrong. She would not have the opportunity if she could not see him, to place herself into his sight. This Lord whoever, she would go to him, bide her time as she planned to reunite with Lord Sesshoumaru, but she would need more alliances. She had heard tales of a younger brother- a hanyou. Despicable creatures, but he was the offspring of her lord's sire and a human hime, so he could not be too bad. He might even be well to do. If he was any sort like his brother, he should also be very handsome. She would search him out; use him to get closer to Lord Sesshomaru. Then she could have both brothers as her own. Dusting herself off, she held her head high as she walked towards her first destination.

*~*

Back in the spring, Kagome tried to find her footing on the stone bottom. She had herself submerged up to her nose. She slowly waved her arms back and forth. Her eyes were downcast as she refused to meet his penetrating gaze that he was no doubt pinning on her. She instead focused her attention to the small ripples caused by her breath over the surface of the water.

She didn't know what to say; he had to be upset with her for doubting him so easily, especially after he had already addressed her concerns. He had yet to speak and the silence was deafening as she made the initiative to break the lull.

"Sesshomaru… I... I am so…"

"No miko, I have heard you speak. You will hear me now."

Sesshomaru crouched down before her and reached forward to grasp her chin. She would not avert her eyes from him. She needed to see him as he spoke.


	10. Chapter 10

Smut Warning!!! Group sex/ Ganging. Read at own risk.

Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes, intent on having her see him as he spoke, to know that his words were genuine and, in turn, he wanted her to answer his questions truthfully. Maybe he had done something in the past day that warranted her mistrust of him-he could have overlooked something that would bother her romantic beliefs. If so maybe he would apologize. He had noted that when the half-breed puppy apologized to her, he was forgiven or rewarded. Maybe he would get the same treatment. He rationalized within his mind that he was not looking to simply rush any positive results, that his intentions were not only to get her into his bed when he desired -as much as he wanted to do so right now- but he wanted her. She was unique and interesting. She had this unexplainable appeal. He genuinely wanted to care for her well being, as more than a protector or a suitor. Maybe he should claim her now, mark her, not permanently but officially. It might soothe some of her fears and doubts to know that the intention to become her mate was there, but it would be up to her for the finality. Besides, it would serve as a way to keep any sniffing around her to know that she was indeed claimed. It might not deter some of the more persistent of them- namely those who he thought were extremely ignorant or arrogant- but it would do something. The most current threat was his captain. He had not missed Seiya's arousal when he caught a glimpse of his naked miko. Seiya tried to disguise it but once the scent is in the air….

She had said nothing in this time, seeming to wait for him to begin with whatever he needed to say.

"Miko, when have I given cause for you to doubt my intentions?"

Kagome could barely hold his gaze. She felt foolish for believing the lies so easily. That female had no proof and due to her lack of self-esteem she didn't even consider asking him first. She could think of nothing that he had done to make her think that he had been untruthful. He was straightforward with what he desired. To be honest she still didn't know too much about him. Who was she to make assumptions on his character? She felt ashamed and like a chastised child. She could only look into his golden eyes; words would not take form from her mouth.

"Miko, I await your answer."

Kagome was unsettled. What did he want her to say? Had he been upset at her words? The intense look in his eyes had her thinking that maybe she had gone too far, especially comparing him to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru wanted to rub his temples to quell the impending headache and at the same time soothe the miko. No. What he wanted to do, should have done, was rip apart the hanyou. The boy had basically ruined this woman. It was not uncommon for women to show some insecurity- to be meek and humble because of their upbringing and surroundings, and those whose internal strengths grew in spite. Where had the girl he first encountered gone- the one who shot arrows at him and was passionate in her opinions? The fiery woman he so desired, the one he approached at the spring that day- yesterday.

He had believed her strength of spirit would grow, but she was veering towards being timid and completely insecure.

Hn. Other sexual partners would not be possible while being with the miko. That was something that perhaps he would have to think about later. Previous experience with her gave him a reason to believe she- as his only lover and he being hers- was worth it. She had always been devoted to those she loved. He wanted to feel that from her, he wanted to be all she thought about. He wanted to consume her. Maybe after they had been together for a while, he could re-visit the issue. For now, he would think on it no more.

She bit her lip, looking to want to say something, but no sound came forth. Maybe he should continue, prod a response.

"Kagome, there are few things in this world I will profess to have no understanding. You are in such category. Your emotions are as the tides, constantly changing in their intensity and reach. It is my endeavor to understand you, to make you feel more secure with yourself and our arrangement."

He watched as her brow knit. She'd never heard him utter with such sentimentality before and probably thought herself dreaming for a moment.

"This can only be accomplished if you express yourself to me as you have in past with the half breed- openly. As I have told you before, this is... new to me. I remain unsure how to proceed until you ask of me all your questions and address all your concerns."

She didn't want to lose him; he had treated her so well. Telling Inuyasha how she felt resulted in yelling and "sittings", crying, or the occasional silent treatment. He wasn't Inuyasha, he could control himself, but what exactly could she say? So instead of answering his questions, as she knew here words would be a jumbled mess, she decided to show him. Kagome placed her hands in his hair, grasping at the silky locks as she steadied herself. She stood on her tippy toes, freeing her breasts from the warm water in the process. Her nipples instantly hardened when they hit the cooler air. She pulled him forward, her eyes wanting him to understand her regret at her thoughts. Beyond that, she wanted him to see her desire to be with him. She held his gaze a short while longer before she pulled his lips flush to her own and kissed him for all she was worth.

He responded instantly, pulling her out of the hot spring and flush against his body. No more games, he was going to have the miko now. His instincts demanded that he reassure the miko, and the best way to do that was to claim her, but with all her issues, was she ready for that step? The light smell of salt stopped him.

He almost sighed.

He ended the kiss and gently pulled her back from him to gaze into her eyes. They held unshed tears and he found himself wondering what was wrong.

Kagome felt even worse after that kiss. That was why she had cried. If she ever doubted him again all she had to do was remember that kiss. He wanted her, it was clear and evident in the way he held her and kissed her and looked at her. She was happy at this discovery.

"What ails you pet?" Kagome decided to not answer with words again. Determined to see this thorough, only shock her head at him and smiled before she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him again. Sesshomaru again, responded. One of his hands was threaded in her hair while the other moved to cup her pert bottom.  
He knew it was not so wise to continue with this as priority should be given for sorting out her insecurities and addressing them, but damn if he wasn't a male and he'd been so pent up from not being able to enjoy her body as much as he'd liked, and the lingering scent of Seiya had him wanting to stake his claims on the miko. Aside from his usual ability to exercise reason, he yielded to lustful ventures. Besides, she seemed happier, her last tears had not been in sadness, but joy. Who was he to deny the sensual miko more joy?

Sesshomaru stepped forward and lowered them both in the hot spring. Setting himself on a ledge carved into the side with her in his lap, her legs were bent on both sides if him. Placing her warm center directly atop his manhood. He could feel the heat even in the hot spring.

He unthreaded his hand from her hair and brought it to her breasts, kneading the weight in his firm hold. He began to tweak one of her caramel nipples softly.

Kagome moaned into his mouth and ground herself against his length. The despair she had, smaller, but still present. Her fears becoming forgotten as she became undone under his ministrations.  
Sesshomaru moved from her lips, trailing kisses to her neck to suck at her pulse. Both of his hands moved to settle at her hips and pressed her down further as she continued to grind herself into him. He bent down to take a nipple in mouth and suckled like a newborn babe. Thoroughly attentive to that teat, he moved to give the other equal treatment.

He stiffened under her, having been able to hold his erection at bay until her moans and grinding against him increased. His hardness served to make her more responsive and with that he became more undone.  
He needed regain his control. This human made it so easy to lose all his composure. Sesshomaru stopped and brought his forehead to hers and inhaled her scent, her heaving bosom in his line of sight. He licked his lips at the tantalizing vision before him. His eyes closed as he regained himself, feeling her do the same as their hands idly traced one another.

"Miko, if we continue, you will be mine."

Kagome lifted his head and looked into his eyes. Lust was evident in them and she found herself not being able to resist him. At this point, whatever he wanted he could have.

"Make me yours, Sesshomaru."

That was all he needed to hear.

Before Kagome knew what was happening she was picked up and lay down at the side of the hot spring, her legs dangling over the edge and Sesshomaru between her thighs. Her hips arched as she felt him stroking at her folds, prying them open to blow gently across the sensitive inner flesh. She felt the warm sensation of his tongue lapping at her, moving upwards until his lips found purchase on her clit, eagerly sucking and tugging.

She tasted divine. His tongue laved her pearl as he slid two fingers deeper into her moist heat. He pumped furiously- in and out- anticipating her peak. The easiest way to mark her was during her climax. As she reached her high, calling out his name, he let loose his demonic aura. He watched as her pure aura rose to meet his. He found the clashing of the two opposing forces in a way that held no hate for one another, but a rivalry all the same, erotic. Her aura spilled powerfully and sensually over him while melding with his own. He bit into her thigh as their auras joined marking her temporarily as his. Her muscle spasmed at the sudden puncture, but she remained in her state of tremulous bliss. He lapped the small trail of blood that traveled from the wound, the action slowing the flow to its end.

He looked upon the miko from his, very appealing, vantage point, the line of her body, and the sheen of the humid air against her lightly tanned skin, her parted pink lips, the splay of inky black hair…

He wanted nothing more than to slam his cock into her and fuck her until she passed out. Her body was more than ready but her mind wasn't. She needed to be assured that he wanted her, and his beast's assumption that fully taking her now would soothe all her fears was incorrect. She needed to get to know him, trust him. He inhaled deeply of her scent as he rest his head against her thigh and waited for her to come down from her high.

Kagome was in such a state of euphoria that she couldn't form a complete thought. As she came down from her climax she wondered why he had stopped. She felt a tingling and pressure on her thigh and looked as well as she could down her body to see Sesshomaru's head resting atop her thigh, looking directly at her. He appeared content to simply stare at her, his eyes half lidded.

She pushed herself upright, looking at the demon who looked comfortable between her legs. Dare she ask?

"Why did you stop, I thought that you were going to make me yours." she said quietly.

Slithering his arms along the miko's thighs, Sesshoumaru took hold of her ass. Very carefully he lifted her up and slid her back in the hot spring in their previous position, her straddling him. He smoothed her hair down and brought her face close, kissing her lightly on the lips, then leaned back to speak to her.

"You are still unsure of my intentions."

Kagome moved to speak, but he brought a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I am aware that you feel remorse for earlier but the fact remains that I will not take you until you are sure. As I have told you before, I want you not only for your body but for you also as a woman."  
A small smile grew on her lips as she took in his words.

"I understand Sesshomaru. I am sorry about earlier. Sometimes I think that someone as beautiful and important as you wouldn't want an average woman like me."  
She attempted to lower her eyes but was not permitted.

"You believe yourself unworthy of me. You question my reasoning for wanting you."

"No it's not that… I just," Kagome was not able to finish her statement.

"I am Lord of the western lands and you will not question my decisions. I deem you worthy to be mine as I am worthy to be yours. You will forget the lies the hanyou has fed you and will only take my opinions into consideration where your self worth is concerned. I will not hear you speak of yourself as average. You are far above it."  
Kagome wasn't sure what to say. She felt special and decided then that she would do whatever it took to hold on to that feeling.  
"Do I make myself clear, miko?"  
"Yes."  
She felt his hand toying just below her navel.  
"You shall be punished for your lack of faith, miko."  
Kagome was abruptly lifted from the hot spring. She blinked and found herself back in the bedroom. Sesshomaru had his back up against the wall and her thighs were still wrapped around him. She looked in his eyes and saw the lust that was present earlier except this time he looked as if he would lose control.  
He dropped her slowly to her feet and looked her in the eyes.  
"Get on your knees."  
What kind of punishment would this be, she idly wondered. But as she continued to stand looking up at him, his length pressing insistently against her, it was apparent that he wanted some physical attentions as well.  
Kagome grinned and slowly dropped to her knees. As soon as she wrapped her fingers and lips around his cock, Sesshomaru threaded his hands in her hair.  
"My bitch."  
Kagome drew him deeper to the back of her throat.  
In this moment…  
She was his.

Kataru ran in the direction she was told until she saw a fortress. This was the eastern palace. She looked in disgust at the palace, the lands; the entire area was so much less than the western lands. It was small in comparison. Here, she was to be a gift to another lord. Sesshomaru was not the first lord she serviced, but she was sure this lord would be the last- other than her preferred Lord Sesshomaru.

What if this lords cock was small? What if he was not skilled? Would he be grotesque? Would she be gifted with finery as she had with Lord Sesshoumaru? Allowed her own rooms? Would she be permitted to play with the soldiers like she had previously? Would she find as many skilled partners to spend her time as before?

Thinking of the able bodied demons at her disposal in the west had her hot and bothered. Having seen Lord Sesshoumaru before she was ousted had already aroused her- the plans she had in mind, the run here, it all served to further her need to let loose. She needed a good rut before she was forced to serve this lord.  
As she approached the palace, she noticed a group of soldiers off to the side. They were all tall and muscular and she found herself moist at the thought of the 4 of them taking her at the same. This would definitely suit her needs. It would be a good idea to get well acquainted with the guards anyway- for future use.  
She walked over to where they stood.  
The oldest looking one about in his 300th year spoke to her.  
"Can we help you my lady?"  
Kataru smiled.  
"Why yes… you can."  
She dropped her Kimono and stood before them naked. They briefly looked to one another, communicating something before focusing their attentions back to her nude form. Before she could invite them to take her she was pulled away and slammed against a tree, a tongue forced in her mouth. Here breasts were being squeezed and someone had inserted their fingers in her. What she failed to notice was more solders coming her way. So instead of the original 4 she had seen, at least eight were surrounding her. Two of the original guards, seemingly unaffected by her charms, remained on guard, content with standing their posts.

After a few minutes being pleasured, she was forced down to the ground on top of someone. Before she could get her bearings a cock was shoved roughly into her ass. She gasped at the intrusion and opened her eyes. Before she could see all her new playmates, a cock was forced in her cunt.  
She loved to be double-teamed. Her eyes closed again and she moaned at the sensations. She imagined that it was Lord Sesshomaru and Seiya plowing into her.  
She opened her eyes and watched as the soldiers around her were stroking themselves, waiting for their turn. Suddenly she felt warmth being shot in her ass, and then in her cunt. She was pulled from them to straddle another demon in her cunt and have another cock slide in her ass.  
One soldier got on his knees and shoved his cock in her mouth, threading his fingers in her hair. She was completely filled. They continued until they had their way with her, a few coming back for seconds and thirds, others returning to their duties after their first time.

When they were done, all the guards gone, she was completely covered. That was exhilarating. She would have to do that again. What this lord lacked in outer wealth, he more than made up for with such… pleasurable future companions. She grabbed her clothes and moved to find a hot spring. She would wait a day or two then go present herself to her new lord.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome's eyes opened slightly, the suns rays too bright for her to ignore any longer. Arms wrapped around her tightened slightly and a light kiss was pressed on her neck; she hummed in contentment at the gesture.

It had been two weeks since the incident in the baths, the disturbing confrontation with that demoness. It amazed her how much time had passed because it hadn't felt like that long, perhaps due mainly to how easy it was to spend time with him. Since then, she had spent almost every waking hour with Sesshomaru in the family wing of the fortress. They bathed together, slept together, and shared meals together. Sometimes they would walk across to his study and she would read while he did his lordly paperwork. She had seen no one else except for Mayu when she came to bring a meal or a book that Sesshomaru requested, and at times to just spend a little time together whenever Sesshoumaru needed to be elsewhere. Kagome had learned that he was an avid reader of varying subjects and they had spent many hours reading together. She found that he was a very good listener and he cared about her thoughts. He would often call her closer in their more quiet moments together and touch upon her need to share herself with him, to let him know of all her fears and reservations, her wants and needs. She had been hesitant at first, still thinking of how Inu always brushed her off or yelled, but they progressed nicely as he always paid utmost attention to her voiced or unspoken words. He was not privy to all she had thought about, but they covered the main items together. It had been like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She felt a relief she had not felt in ages. Kagome hadn't realized just how keyed up she was since coming to this era, even after the threat of Naraku was no longer looming over her head.

Most doubts she had about their relationship were gone. She didn't love him yet, but she could feel herself falling for him. He always found some way to touch or caress her. The moments were rare when she wasn't wrapped in his arms or in his lap or nestled into his side. It wasn't all sexually motivated either; he seemed to genuinely want to be near her. Who would of thought that the killing perfection loved to cuddle.

They had not had sex yet, but had done everything short of penetration. They found some satisfaction in touching and tasting each other, going as far as possible without crossing that last boundary. Both enjoyed being able to be with one another, but there was a growing tension of not yet fully consummating their relationship. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in his body when he reached a climax that he wanted to do so within her. He held himself so much just to ensure that she was emotionally ready for the step. She had to admit to herself that she was also feeling bereft whenever he came, because she wanted to feel him release inside her. Something, she was more than ready for. This was another level of sexual frustration. Sometimes, it was hard to think clearly around him.

Said distraction roused her out of her thoughts.

"Should I order breakfast pet?"

"Sure. By the time we bathe it should be here right?"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru sent a call for Mayu who wasn't far away; she would get the cook started.  
Sesshomaru kissed her again on her neck and moved so that they could relieve themselves then get cleaned and dressed for morning meal.

Kagome flopped herself onto her stomach and stretched herself as long as she could, flexing her fingers and toes. She pulled her knees beneath herself, stretching and maneuvering herself as she arched her back and flexed her hands again. Sesshoumaru always found this part of her morning routine entertaining as she reminded him of a cat, mewling and such as she went through her motions. She pushed herself upright and looked over to see his amused expression, giving one of her own in return. He couldn't help his gaze as it flicked to her soft breasts nestled snugly between her arms. Her position plumped the tops nicely and he rethought getting out of bed at all. She knew where his gaze was directed and tightened her squeeze more, creating deeper cleavage. He narrowed his eyes at her antics and growled lightly eliciting a giggle from the little woman.

Sesshomaru stood and extended his hand out towards her that she accepted and stood to face him. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a quick kiss and whispered to meet him in the hot springs soon. He watched as her naked form walked to her closet and her body chamber, noting an extra sway in her hips.  
She continued to test the limits of his patience. However, progress had been made and she was more than ready to be taken. Tonight would be the night. Spending time with her these weeks had confirmed his thoughts; she would make an excellent partner. She was smart and was able to hold an intelligent conversation about something other than flowers or the weather- thought to be safe topics of conversation for ladies. It seemed fitting that one such as him would only find a suitable partner in a woman from the future.

A mating was a very good possibility in the near future. In any case she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He had never waited this long to fuck a female and while he wanted to have her, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

No sense thinking on it now, she would be his tonight.

After he went to relieve himself, he went to meet the miko in the springs. When he got there he found her already half submerged waiting on him. She was not looking towards the entrance, instead turned towards the inner area of the waters, and seemingly content with kicking her legs up and watching her toes crest the surface.

He stepped into to the water, rousing her from her playtime, and sat next to her. He plucked her from where she sat and settled her sideways in his lap. She turned and smiled at him and he brought her head down for a kiss. He absolutely enjoyed kissing her pink, pouty lips.

Kagome turned to face him fully, straddling his thighs. She pulled his hands to her waist, as they had taken purchase on her thighs when she moved. Making sure that he wouldn't move, she leaned back into the water as far as she could in his hold, but it was enough to fully wet her hair, and used his strength and her own to pull herself upright once more. This was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen and he made sure she did it every morning so he could watch her hair fan across the water and her breasts bob up and down. She reached behind him and pulled some of the scented soaps he bought for her and began to lather her hair. Kagome stopped when all her hair was lathered, looking at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes. She inclined her head forward looking like, for lack of a better description, a puppy wanting to be petted. Knowing what she wanted, he placed his hands into her hair and began to massage her scalp. He softly raked his nails through her hair, occasionally scratching at her scalp causing her to sigh and lean further forward, her eyes sliding closed in bliss. The position was somewhat awkward for this, but he enjoyed seeing her expressions of contentment as his hands played.

This is what he enjoyed most about spending time with her, that they could express such pleasure in simple things, even in silence. He did want to talk to her this morning though. He wanted her to not be apprehensive about tonight. Her feelings meant something to him and he wanted her comfortable. She was more than ready to be taken but he was a demon not a human. To permanently mark her, his demon would need to be set loose. He thought maybe a conversation with Mayu would be in order. Female to female conversation would be better for her understanding.

"Miko, I have something to tell you."

His fingers raked through her hair as he had done every morning since she had been here. Kagome smiled and opened her eyes. She pulled away to rinse the soap out of her hair.  
She returned to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
She smiled at him.

"Yes?"

" Tonight. I wish to take you tonight."

Kagome's smile deepened and she kissed him softly then leaned back. She was ready. She was sure of it. Well, not completely, as there would always be a lingering doubt, but nothing was perfect and any negative thoughts she had were greatly outweighed by the positives.  
Flicking at the annoying thoughts in her conscious, telling them to shut up and just be happy, she looked back to Sesshoumaru.

"What took you so long?"

Sesshomaru raised and elegant eyebrow.

"You seem somewhat unsure Kagome."

She hmmed before she answered.

"Yes, I don't think my apprehension will ever go away completely, let's just call it my innate insecurities, but know that I truly want to do this."

He looked at her dubiously.  
Kagome brought her hand to caress his jaw "Just believe me."

"After morning meal, I wish for you to spend the day around the fortress with Mayu. You will have your evening meal with me. Preparations have to be made."

Kagome faked a sad face, although she was a little sad she wouldn't get to see him till dinner.

"Do not tempt me with your lips woman."

Kagome only ignored him and continued with her look.

"The whole day, won't you miss me?"

"Hn, but I want tonight to be special for you. Preparations must be made."  
Kagome smiled and then kissed him again.

"Okay, Maru-chan." She yanked on his hair then, smiling brighter as he 'playfully' scowled at the treatment. "Your turn."

Sesshomaru pulled her from his lap, stood and placed her where he sat. He sat himself on a lower ledge, between her legs, his back to her to allow her to wash his hair. Her nails were not sharp nor her fingers as strong, but her caresses were welcome and relaxing. After they had bathed and had a rather steamy make-out from the resulting bath time petting they returned fully dressed to the bedroom. Mayu was waiting with a hot meal. She smiled as her lady ran up to give her a hug.

" You will be with me all day. I have so much to ask you."

Sesshomaru nodded to Mayu and moved to sit in a seat.

Mayu smiled back at her lady.

"Yes I have been informed, we will take a tour of the fortress then have lunch in the garden."

"Sounds great."

Kagome sat down and began to eat. Mayu bowed to her Lord and Lady and moved to exit and stand outside. She would wait for Kagome there.  
"What questions do you have miko?"

Kagome gave him a devious smirk.

"Nothing that concerns you milord."

Sesshomaru paused at her words and then nodded.  
He noted her tone and decided not to press for more information. He had learned about that smile and what followed normally bode very well for him.

They finished the meal and after a long kiss that made him rethink waiting until tonight to take her, she exited the room.

Sesshomaru looked at the room they had spent much of their time. After speaking to her he knew more of what brought her pleasure. He knew her favorite color was purple and that she loved to read. While she was out of the family wing today, he arranged for a smaller desk to be put in his study for her, along with silk purple sheets for their futon. He also had Jaken go retrieve books for her that he thought she would like. She spoke of having a sitting area in front of the fireplace so he had commissioned purple and red pillows to be made along with a very small table.  
He found himself wanting to please her, to see her happy. He wasn't sure where those feelings came from but he would not deny what he felt. Not for her. The miko was important to him, and he doubted that feeling would ever change.  
He walked to his study to call for Jaken so that he could hear the progress of his commissions. While he worked his thoughts continued to drift to the miko and their upcoming night together.

After Kagome stepped out of her bedroom, she locked an arm with a waiting Mayu. They walked around the fortress, avoiding what Mayu had told her were areas currently off limits. Kagome asked if it was for her safety or just because, and Mayu told her it was a bit of both. Kagome didn't press the issue, though her curiosity told her to ask Sesshoumaru later. She listened as Mayu told her the stories behind the many buildings and their purposes. Some she had heard from Sesshomaru, and her mind had focused on one that she called his "Harem".  
He didn't call it that but that's what it was. Another thing that made her trust him is that he was very honest. Brutally honest about his past and more current liaisons which she took in stride as much as could be expected. He was also honest about his thoughts of her, like when she mentioned that she wanted to lose some weight. He immediately told her that if anything, she needed to gain weight. As she walked with Mayu, she understood why. Most of the demon females had to be size 10 or up. They were all fit; she noticed their abs and small waists. They were not muscular and were very feminine. She absently wondered how they looked so strong yet soft. Mayu was a little smaller but not a single digit though. Then again, that one demoness that approached her, she was noticeably smaller than these- though still bigger than herself. Maybe it was all the sex. Yes, Sesshomaru had told her about that too. He didn't go into great detail about his conquests but he made sure to warn her that many demons had almost no inhibitions. He also warned her that it was quite common for many to have sex in public. He also told her that he liked to have them watch him. She found that he was very open but was very adamant that the only male that would touch her would be him. She was just as adamant telling him that she would be the only female to ever touch him. He was silent there, but she would drill it into him if necessary.

Time went by fast as she found herself in the garden with tea waiting on lunch with Mayu.

"Mayu, you've been with Sesshomaru, right? How was it?"

Yes he had told her about that too. He preferred to keep no secrets and after her initial shock, he told her it was nothing more than a physical attraction as most his partners had been. Kagome had frowned at him then and he assured her that she was not only a physical attraction. She knew what he meant, but it was kind of fun to mess with him. He told her he ended up keeping Mayu around because she was a great assassin and could keep the fortress staff in place. He also considered her a friend.

Mayu was taken aback at the question. Looking intensely at Kagome she noted the woman seemed to genuinely want information. She was not upset nor did she sound jealous. Mayu deduced it was okay to answer as long as she chose her words carefully.

"He is fierce in the bedroom. He takes what he wants, and though he is known to consider the female, he is mainly concerned with his own wants. It is not uncommon for males to act solely out of lust and self-satisfaction when they have relations with those not their chosen. However, I suspect he would be different with you."

"Really? How so?"

Mayu smiled.

"He has never waited to claim a female sexually. Also he speaks so highly of you and spends time with you, something he does with no one- male or female."

"He told me we would finally be with one another tonight, I just wondered what to expect."

"Expect nothing but pleasure. If his beast comes out, do not be afraid. That just means his beast is enamored with you also."

Kagome took note of what she said. She noticed lately when they did anything sexual his beast would want to come out and play. It didn't frighten her it turned her on. Sesshomaru was very controlled and to know that she could make him lose control made her feel powerful.

"I've seen hints of his beast when we've been together."

"Milady, you are indeed his chosen. He cares for you like he has no other."

She continued to chat with Mayu until the sun began to set. Mayu took her to the hot springs and told her to bathe and get dressed, then to knock when she wanted to enter the bedroom. Kagome smiled and closed the door.

Mayu smiled and bowed, and turned to walk out of the family wing an out the main fortress towards the "Harem" as Kagome called it. After spending the day with her lady, able to do nothing more than be close to her as a friend, she need to release some sexual frustration.

Kagome soaked in the hot springs. This was the first time she bathed by herself in a while and it seemed wrong for him not to be here. She washed herself quickly and got out, drying herself as she walked towards the closet. Spotting her yellow bag, she pulled it forward and began to dig through its contents. After a quick search she found what she was looking for, a red bra and thong set. She had learned that red was his favorite color and wanted to surprise him. After she slipped those on, she found a dark two-layer kimono and put it on. She didn't want him to see her under clothes yet. She combed out her partially damp hair and put it in a mess bun with a few pins. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.  
He wouldn't know what hit him.  
She then when over to the door that led to their bedroom and knocked.  
"Enter."  
She smiled and slid open the door not expecting what she saw on the other side.


	12. Chapter 12

`_Frustration_

Kagome stepped inside the room, captivated by the change. Eyes scanning the room, she took in as much as she could. She first focused on the sitting area near the fireplace. There were four purple pillows with one big crimson one in the middle, its size similar to a large floor cushion. They looked soft and velvety, as if one could get lost in their comfort while basking in the warmth of the fire on a chilly night. The shades of the colors were dark and rich- indulgent. She noted that the red curtains were now over-lay with sheer purple ones, the combination looking almost iridescent in the firelight. It reminded her of some of the more exotic coloring of insects that she'd seen in her travels, like the eyes of a dragonfly or the shell of a beetle, the ones at first glance that look green, but then you can see blue, purple, red, or orange from different angles. As a breeze entered the room through the veranda, the flickering firelight only played that much more on the interesting variation colors. The sheets on the bed were replaced with some that she considered to be a royal purple and she could just make out the slight symbols of his house in red stitching along the border. Not so large or distracting that it looked gaudy- instead looking quite elegant. Atop the bed were a few extra pillows, some circular with a pleated patterns and some bolster styled. Looking comfortable settled among the pillows, languidly reclined, was the sexy demon she had come to care for, his gaze fixated upon her as she had scanned the room and her eyes finally landed upon his own. He looked… content with himself as he waited for her response.

She wondered at his pleased look while thinking- when had he done this?

The red and the purple complimented each other just as they did. Where she was rocking in a sea of emotions constantly, he was an anchor, strong and bright. It seemed funny, to her, that the colors they both seemed to like could inversely describe them both. Red was passion, heat and power, love and joy. Purple was royal and sacred, precious and romantic. Kagome found within Sesshoumaru that which was found in her color, and he'd often told her during their time together that he found within her meanings that she knew associated to his. Would it be too much to say, to hope and want to find a permanent place at his side- even though she had kept telling herself that if it were to end quickly, she'd be okay, as long as she had the moment. She was content with time they spent together and she secretly hoped that this would last for a long time. She was no longer worried that he might hurt her, he might not love her but he cared for her. His actions proved it.

"Does this please you?"

Did she really need to answer that? She now felt that the room was no longer his, it was theirs. She perused the room once more. There was no extreme show of opulence in quantity as much as there was in quality of the few items that he had placed within this room to bring their two tastes together. In fact, it seemed as if more of her preferences overshadowed his own, as if in this gesture he was telling her just how much he wanted her to be with him. For some reason she was reminded of the conversation with Mayu. She was sure that he had never done anything like this for any other female.

She smiled gently as she answered.

"Yes my Lord. Did you do all this… for me?" Kagome waved a hand about, generally gesturing toward some of the larger changes.

He had looked on at the woman as her eyes glistened with un-shed tears. She was not sad, that much he could tell. But what eluded him was to know with certainty if she was happy. Truly happy.

What could she be thinking?

Kagome smiled and he thought all was well.

Then she asked was this done for her.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. Of course. Only she would ask such a question. Who else had shared this space with him? Whom had he spent countless hours wooing?

"Yes, for whom else would this Sesshomaru alter his rooms?"

Kagome lightly bowed, appreciating his efforts and his words.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. It's lovely."

Sesshomaru rose from his place on the bed and walked to her, their eyes never leaving one another as he came chest to nose with her. He wrapped his hand around her waist, his other raising to toy with a loose tendril of damp hair at her temple.

She raised her own arms to wrap around him, her hands skimming slowly along his back. He noted that her Kimono was thin, maybe only two or three layers. This was not the season for such attire.

_Hmm what is my little miko up to?_

He would figure it out later. Although the fewer clothes she wore the less he would have to take off to get to… He stopped his thoughts. He needed to get through dinner and make sure she was sated before she was… sated.

He led her over to the balcony, where he had a small dinner set up outside. There was a medium size bowl of rice, and some seasoned beef cut up in squares, hers cooked thoroughly and his almost raw, and a side of vegetables he knew she liked. There was only one place setting and one cushion. There were some covered trays on the other side of the table but she would learn what those were later. He sat down on the single cushion and placed her upon his lap. He gently raked his claws along her thighs, enjoying the shiver she tried to hold back as he grasped her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

"This Sesshomaru missed your presence today."

Kagome smiled.

"I missed you too my Lord."

If he recalled correctly, and he always did, he couldn't remember missing anyone other than Rin. He would not tell her that now though. Now was about getting to the point they both had waited for, thought about for endless days and many restless nights.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru is ready for his meal."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He liked to be fed, something she had discovered in this past two weeks. She understood why he had to be very careful about whom he showed his real self to, if it got out that the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru liked to be fed, cuddle, and have his ears scratched, well the west would never see a moment of peace. She picked up an almost raw, seasoned piece of meat from the tray in front of her, turned her torso, albeit a bit awkwardly, and brought it to his lips.

" This would be easier if I were not in your lap." She said and smiled as he opened his mouth and took the offered morsel between his teeth. She licked her lips, as she always did when she fed him. She knew what those teeth and lips were capable of, she had the bite marks to prove it, and she enjoyed being his chew toy.

He finished methodically chewing the meat, subtly licking a small drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and smirking as she stared at the action. It was so entertaining to watch her reactions.

"This Sesshoumaru could also turn you around in his lap, your legs wrapped tightly around this one, but I do not believe either of us would ever find the time to eat in such a position." He jerked his hips upwards, pausing her actions as she made a move towards more food. Kagome in turn ground herself into him, enjoying the tensing of his muscles as she moved her hand towards another piece of meat, fingers daintily plucking a bite sized chunk and offering it to her living chair. She placed it against his lips and he once again parted them, his tongue darting forward, purposely licking her finger.

Kagome's eyes slid closed… thinking on all that talented tongue could do. His whole mouth was just so talented. He finished with that piece as well, and reached around her for his drink. Taking a sip, he then pulled her to him for a kiss, sharing with her the bitter- sweet taste of the beverage.

After the kiss Kagome went back to feeding him his meal. Once he finished, he turned her, back pressed tightly to his chest as he began to feed her. Her tongue was doing sinfully delicious things to his fingers. At times, she held him there with her lips as she continued to caress his digits. He almost groaned. She needed to eat, so he would endure.

Sesshomaru wanted to make it through the meal as soon as possible wanting to put both their mouths and hands to other she didn't need to eat more until tomorrow. Surely the few bites she had would be enough. She had not seemed exceptionally hungry.

_Hmm… she might be tired…Then again, she looked well rested when she entered the room. She didn't look fatigued. They could still…_

Sesshomaru curved his thoughts.

Nourishment first. Then all that energy can be put to a good use.

This was going to be one long sexually charged dinner.

*~*

Mayu exited the "harem", her desires being somewhat sated. As she walked down the corridor to the family wing she thought about her interesting day with her Lady. Kagome was intelligent and insightful. She took everything Mayu said and where most females would react and become emotional, she weighed the facts before she reacted. Granted, the Lady had been quite emotional when she first arrived, but the nurturing of that spirit Mayu had heard so much about did wonders. Kagome knew about the females her lord kept and even knew that he had been with herself, yet she still considered them friends, or at the least, agreeable to be around. Some had believed that she only wanted their lord because of his possessions, his standing, but once being around her and knowing her, how she interacted with them all, they came to acknowledge their own folly at the judgment. She could certainly see her lord with the miko for life; in fact she would speak to him on mating the miko as soon as possible- especially with potential threats looming around the corner.

Speaking of...

When she got ready to turn to go down the family wing hall a presence tickled her senses. It was Seiya. What was he doing lurking around when he should be filling in for Lord Sesshomaru in his absence?Mayu wasn't one to hide, she wanted answers and she was going to get them now.

Seiya was looking for any indication on what was going on in the family wing. Over the past two weeks he had not seen the Miko and his dreams of her were becoming too vivid. He had tried to bed many females, thinking he could rut her out of his system, but whenever he came, he saw the miko's face beneath him, her eyes closed and her face contorted in pleasure, calling his name as she came as well. Last night he had to pleasure himself as no other female in the palace would do. As he did it he imagined it was the miko on her knees before him, bringing him the release he desired. He had never come so hard in his life.

He needed to see her and perhaps talk to her. Once he figured out what she liked, he would seduce her and convince her in to leaving Sesshomaru. The miko was too soft to be right for his Lord, to be properly handled.

He was so cold hearted, he would hurt the miko in the long run and while he like his females submissive he didn't want them broken down. The possibility of that happening increased the longer the miko stayed with Sesshoumaru. Yes, he had to get the miko away from Lord Sesshomaru as soon as possible. He was his Lord, but this was… even he did not understand this almost all consuming fascination, but he wanted her.

Seiya was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mayu behind him.

"Captain Seiya," Mayu said quietly but firmly as she walked towards him. It would not do to disturb her Lord and Lady.

Seiya's back straightened when he heard Mayu speak. This was the last thing he needed, to be seen skulking around the family wing instead of being in his rightful post. However Mayu was Sesshomaru's right hand and could make it hard for him to ever see the miko let alone speak to her. So, he turned and bowed.

"Lady Mayu, I was in search of Lord Sesshomaru."

"My Lord is not to be disturbed. This is something you already know and yet, you are here."

"I am aware, but I have news concerning the life of the miko, it is of utmost importance."

Seiya was made aware of Sesshomaru's plan to prolong the miko's life and he was aware of one way this was possible. He could do it and would tell his Lord of the process, if it meant he would have the miko. He would… in due time.

Mayu was intrigued, but was well aware of the method he was speaking of, having attempted to do so for her mate before he was killed. However the process had already begun, Lord Sesshomaru only had to admit it to himself. No one could tell him, he only had to declare the Lady as his and she would be tied to him. It was about power, and between the Lady and her Lord, they could remake the world if they really wanted to. Soul binding was an ancient ritual that used to be performed by the gods and while it was dangerous, she was sure her Lord and Lady would be able to endure it. They just needed to figure it out for themselves. Why would Seiya be so intent on sharing this information, considering how infatuated he seems to be with the Lady, unless…

She leveled the captain with a straight face.

"I know of what you speak and he cannot be told."

Seiya was sure her heard incorrectly. She was the most loyal of his Lord subjects and he could tell she lusted for the Miko as well. Surely she would want her around as long as possible.

"Truly it is not your intention to knowingly withhold information from our Lord?"

"Do not be ignorant," Mayu snapped back, "To tell him would have negative effects, he must figure it out for himself. Every demon that has been told how has unexpectedly had their love taken from them including myself."

"Of this you are sure."

"I am proof. The Gods meant it not for every demon that wished it, but for those who were truly content to be with their human loves, no matter the time. When he realizes that he wishes to have the Lady Kagome no matter how much time she has left in this world and declares her as his own, then will his wish will be granted and her life will age as slowly as his- as long as he wishes it. I did not understand this till it was too late."

Seiya took in this new information. This might be a problem but he could deal with it later. According to Mayu, now that he knew

this information, the same would not work for him. However this was not the method he was speaking of. If the miko would sacrifice her humanity, she could be turned into a demon. The backfire to this was that the person was never the same. Human miko will not be the same as demon miko. Personalities, likes and dislikes will obviously change. The process had also never been done before with a miko, it was only a possibility. Now though he had more to think on..

"I am glad you have stopped me then. I would have been making a grave mistake."

"Yes, through no fault of your own. Go now I will guard my Lord and Lady in the shadows.

With that last statement Mayu disappeared. He wouldn't get close to the miko now. Mayu was very powerful and if not for her need to be independent, he would have considered her for a mate. Before the miko got here he was thinking of pursuing her anyway, however things had changed. His sight was now focused on another.

Seiya walked out of the family wing his thoughts only on the miko.

Mayu watched as the captain strode away. She was no fool she knew that he harbored feelings for the miko. She had believed his information was not to benefit her Lord, but himself. Seiya was very much like her lord had been, desiring multiple females to bed and fuck, but unlike Seiya, her Lord knew how to control his desires. He had found the one he wanted above all. And thought Mayu herself may not enjoy the personal company of Kagome, her Lord would not be denied. She would warn the miko when the moment presented itself.

Seiya would not mess this up, however she figured her worries would be for nothing. Kagome was not Kataru. Her Lord had finally found a suitable match and if Seiya tried to mess it up, well then she would kick his ass.

~~*~~

Some miles away, a demoness sat looking out at… the same dull thing she saw everyday

.

She was bored.

Kataru stared out of her room at her new Lord walking in the courtyard. He was… handsome, but he did not want her. That idiot was devoted to his mate so he never took any interest in her. This meant that unless his bitch was disgraced or died, there was no room for her to move up on the proverbial social ladder. She would have been content with his avoidance, of not being able to use him to rise higher, if she had other opportunities to do so with other nobles of his house, but none would touch her.

She had not been laid since she presented herself to the Lord. After her impromptu romp with the soldiers, no one had touched her. Word got around about her sexual exploits and no male wanted her, she was an outcast. She was beginning to think maybe she had not appreciated her life in the west enough. Then, she had her own rooms and was able to be pleased by any she wanted. No one looked upon her with disdain or thought her beneath them because of her sexual appetite. Here, the women talked about her and shunned her because of her insatiable need to be filled. The males avoided her like a plague. She wanted back with Lord Sesshoumaru.

She wanted to be lady of his house badly, but she should have gone about it in a more subtle way. How long would he keep that little human around? Not long. The human is just an amusement. Surely she could have waited it out and then continued to pursue her Lord once he tired of the wretched creature. But subtlety was not Kataru, she went for what she wanted.

She turned to critique her room.

The palace while small was elegant once you got inside. There was enough gold to show the wealth of the kingdom, and all the servants wore clothing that was more than appropriate for their stations, some even donning small, rare jewels. However, what bothered her most about this place was not the grounds, but the inhabitants.

She just wanted to kill them all. But she had learned a lesson, which she found harder and harder to stick to everyday. Keep quiet. She had nowhere else to go just yet. She would take this over being destitute. This lord had stated that he could and would release her, but when? Where would she go once he did? She had no permanent home and her belongings still had not arrived from the western palace yet. She received word two days ago that the west was sending her belongs as well as a nice purse of money. Perhaps once it arrived, she would continue to think on how to return to the west, to be rid of that human, and become her Lord Sesshoumaru's Lady. Then, if this lord had no set time to release her, she would petition for an early release. Yes she would leave this wretched place and go find the younger son of the great dog demon. Then she would take the steps to restore her place in the western fortress and then at her Lords side. Subtlety was definitely not her style.

She looked once more to the courtyard and sighed in frustration.

For now, this was her life. She would have to endure… for now.


	13. Chapter 13

_Understanding_

You know... I never thank my beta enough. AmiOtaku is Awesome. claps :)

Okay Guys, not that much more to go. LEMON HERE (the one you guys have been waiting on)

Please read and review.

Inuyasha observed the village from his spot on a high branch in the tree. Two weeks she had been gone and had not heard a word from her or about her. As adamant as he had been to get her back, that desire had waned, and he couldn't quite figure out why. He supposed it was the initial shock of the situation. Kagome had been with him for so long, stuck with him through the toughest of times, and known his troubles with his half brother; to see her willingly leave with him, it threw him for a curve.

Kagome leaving him was very sobering. He found that he wanted to have a mate or at least a potential mate of his own. Kikyo had been an introduction into finding acceptance- an idea that it could happen. Kagome had been his foundation and the plans. Through her, he had learned what to look for, how to get there. I t didn't mean he did it- he was always a slow learner, and for that, he lost Kagome. But that was long ago. His chance was gone, it wasn't coming back, but he still wanted to keep her close. Then, he'd backtracked- looking for less than he wanted for instant pleasure. That's why he sought to sheath himself inside the eager and willing village girls. He didn't have to work hard to find pussy. He beckoned and did the gruff but cute hanyou act, they came.

Inuyasha had not had sex since he had been back. Like he had done, the girls and women he was with had all done it for the fun, the instant gratification he could provide- especially cause he was a half demon, a taste of the unknown. He found that when he turned his usual fuck partners down, abstaining since coming back from his brothers keep, they just went off and got laid by someone else. He wasn't important to them, useful only as a cock. He laughed at the irony of it all. He used them. They used him. He wanted to feel important to someone. He wanted what his brother had found, a woman who wanted him and only him and was willing to fight for him, against friends if need be; like Kagome had done. At one time, she would have done that for him- she tried to, but he took too long to acknowledge her efforts.

Being back in the village, he had a moment to calm himself down, think about what had happened, and even deal with his feelings over it all. He was supposed to go back in a couple of days for that stupid gathering but he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her and his brother… together. Still it would be nice to see Kagome and make sure fuck-face was keeping her happy. If anything, his brother was the polar opposite of himself in terms of emotions. If he and Kagome couldn't become a couple- with all the fighting and yelling between them, and too close in similarity temperaments- then maybe she and Sesshoumaru could. It might work. Hell, he'd seen weirder things.

Mind made up, he decided he would return to the west in two days and attend the celebration. It would hurt, but seeing Kagome had always made him feel better. He wanted to be a little selfish. If Kagome smelled sad in any way, he would remove the ice icicle in the bastard's ass and replace it with his sword.

~*~

They had finished the meal, after much difficulty from not being able to keep their hands and eyes focused on their food, and were now in the sitting area. Sesshomaru was seated on the big crimson pillow with Kagome in his lap. She was contently enjoying the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his hands as they traced the outline of her body, and the fluttering kisses behind her ear. The tension in the air was so thick, they could hardly breathe. She had been the one that wanted to sit in front of the fire though, just for a bit of time, so he granted her a wish.

So here they sat, his arms around her and his nose at her neck. He could smell her desire, the want he elicited simply by holding her close, barely touching her skin, and wanted nothing more than to strip her of all her garments and fully take her where they sat, but he would let her initiate their coupling. Leaving the choice in her hands, letting her act of her own growing needs, would soften that last lingering apprehension that seemed to always reside within her soul. He could sense it, smell it, now. It was minute, but it was just enough to taint her delicious scent.

Kagome could barely concentrate, her mind and body growing frustrated that he had made no move to take her other than his wicked teasing. She was also nervous. She was not a virgin, not for a while, but that didn't mean she knew much about sex. She knew what she could do with her hands and mouth, how to bring pleasure to herself and to her partner. She knew what went where, but she was still very much a novice in comparison to Sesshoumaru. Her one full sex partner had not been very experienced himself. He still knew more than she, and had taught her about the pleasures of the flesh. They learned more on each other. But she knew there was more, had read about it and seen it- thanks to easily accessible information- and that was what had spurned her search for more. She had a passion that needed to be filled. She definitely found it with Sesshoumaru, but would she satisfy him? What if she wasn't what he expected? Based on their foreplay, she was sure he had high expectations. Would she meet them?

"Miko, cease your worries." His voice was mumbled as he feathered kisses along her shoulder.

Kagome sighed. He was right, all this time, they explored each other's bodies. Found each other's pleasure points, discovered how to bring each other to multiple climaxes with no more than hands and mouths- teases and touches. He always loved everything that she did and told her after each bout of play. His ministrations were never wrong as he played with her body. Everything would be fine. She brought her hand to his at her waist, threading their fingers together.

Sesshomaru noticed the tension dissipate. After spending so much time with her, it was fairly easy to know what she was thinking of in this instance. It was ridiculous and he was not about to let her little nerves mess up what he had wanted for so long. This was something she also wanted but hadn't allowed herself to completely pursue.

Kagome had made up her mind, it was now or never and she chose now.

Kagome pulled away from his lap, turned around, and moved to straddle him, her arms around his neck and her thighs spreading to seat his waist between them.

"I want you." She pulled herself closer, brushing her check along his own as she placed her lips against his ear. "I want to feel you within me." She peeked her tongue out, licking the shell before she spoke again, the words warm whispers against the moistened flesh.

"Do you want me?"

Sesshomaru almost shuddered, reveling in the feeling of her flesh on top of his, her covered core right over his slightly engorged cock, her lips nibbling his lobe. He brought his hands to her arms and pushed her away, only enough to look directly into her eyes.

"Such a silly question Miko." With that said, he crashed his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her as he enjoyed the taste of her. His hands dropped to her firm ass and pulled her onto his hardening cock, inciting a long moan for the miko.

It had been so long, and as much as he would like to draw this out, he knew that she would drive him to the brink very quickly.

He stopped kissing her on the lips to move to firmer planes. She greedily sucked in oxygen as his lips moved traced her neck. He nipped and suckled on the place where he would mark her as his; he resisted the growing urge to mark her and moved to her pulse point.

Kagome had to stop him before they were both lost. She wanted to move to the bed and show him his surprise. She loosened her tight grasp of his haori, bringing her hands to his face, pulling him to her for another kiss and then drew back to look in his eyes.

"Come Lord Sesshomaru, I have a surprise for you."

She slipped from his lap and stood, taking his hand as she did so to bring him along. They padded to the futon where she directed him to sit. Sesshomaru sat before her on the futon, in a relaxed seiza position. She stood facing him, pelvis directly in front of his face. Her breathing was still heavy from their kiss and she wanted nothing more for than for him to rip the robe away from her, throw her on the bed and take her, but he had done all this for her, had waited this long, and she wanted to at least go through with her plan to surprise him.

She untied her obi; she could feel his eyes on her, devouring her as she pulled the knot apart. When it came undone she let it fall forgotten to the floor. Her kimono followed soon after, fluttering to the floor, revealing her red with lace trim cheeky panty and matching demi bra.

Sesshomaru stared almost wide-eyed at her. She had not worn this. It must have been hidden away in her pack. Kami, she should always wear red. It went so deliciously with the tone and texture of her skin. This vixen, she looked positively sinful. His erection strained to be free from his hakamas. She was going to be fucked hard soon.

Kagome was a little stunned as he just stared at her. She knew he liked her other red set, and had been waiting to show him this newest outfit. She'd had little need for her underwear, being primarily with him in the sleeping room or just at his side. It had proved so much easier to not wear more than necessary to hide her body away from prying eyes- especially given his appetite with her body.

"Do you like it?" She lazily traced a line below her navel to the lace lining of her panty, letting her finger dip just under and wave back and forth, side to side.

Sesshomaru stared up into her eyes. Her lips swollen and her body bare to him. His gaze drifted to her hand as she traced the garment covering her womanhood. She continued to test the limits of his control. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer, delicately sniffing her growing arousal at his proximity, and kissed her stomach. His hands moved to caress her ass and pulled her even closer. She had to bring her hands forward to steady herself, placing them on his shoulders. He lowered his face, briefly nosing her before he kissed the right crease at her thigh, then the other, before he kissed at her covered center. A fresh wave of arousal hit him then, her fingers tightened.

If she doubted his appreciation of her attire than she most assuredly got her "yes" when his lips once again kissed her lace covered core. He kissed and nipped until her panties were soaked, from both his saliva and her own juices. He then slid them to the side and slid his tongue into her. She mewled and begged for him to suck harder and he was happy to oblige.

She was grateful for his arm holding her up otherwise she would have collapsed on him, her hold on him shaky as he deftly speared his tongue into her. She never tired of what that muscle could do. He moved it inside of her then moved to suck on her clit, giving it a little nibble.

"Mmm… y-yes…oh …ah, yes"

Sesshomaru was sure that if he kept her for all eternity, he would never tire of her flavor. The way her voice washed over him with every moan.

"Sess...ah… please… hmm …make me …cum ahh"

There was nothing sweeter to his ears than the sound of her begging.

Kagome saw stars behind her eyes as he brought her to a high. Her legs turned into jelly and began to shake. Her eyes closed and her mouth was open as she let out a silent scream. She could feel herself being pulled down and deposited on the futon; her eyes remained closed as her breaths calmed. She heard movement and the swish of fabric- a light thud followed as it hit the floor. She opened her eyes. Sessshomaru was standing naked before her, his eyes were tinted red, his markings were jaggad, and his length was hard and red.

"Take those off miko, before I rip them off," He said in a feral voice. The tone left no room for question and Kagome wasted no time in removing one of her favorite sets from her body, throwing them towards the pile of clothes at his feet.

He knelt on the futon at her feet and began crawling up her body. No, not crawling, more like stalking his way over her prone form. He was soon on top of her, kissing her, kneading her breasts. She felt his manhood poking her in her thigh. She gasped as he bent his head to suck on a pert nipple as he played with its twin, his tongue twirling before he nipped at the hardened peak. His hand snuck between them to play at her mound, a finger slipping into her depths as his thumb circled her clit. She was still so aroused that she came easily and quickly onto his hand.

Sesshomaru was at his wits end. She came so quickly, but her moans told him that she was still needy. He had waited so long to have her and couldn't wait to be inside her warmth. His sticky hand grasped his cock, coating himself in her cum and his precum. He pulled himself firmly as he suckled her nipple. Leaving her breast he began to kiss her neck. He was throbbing and she was writhing beneath him. He didn't want to wait any longer.

"Whom do you want?"

"You," Kagome said desperately. She needed him inside her, to fill her and complete her.

He pulled her lower, centering his cock at her entrance.

"To whom will you belong?" He spread her legs as he seated himself between her thighs, grinding himself into her center, further lubricating his dripping cock with her own moisture.

"Hmm.. ha…"

He ground himself harder, the head of his cock pushing past the outer folds then withdrawing, he teased her as she tried to push down onto his cock, to sheath him within her walls.

"To whom… will you belong… Kagome?" he pushed himself deeper at her name, pulling back only enough to leave the head of his cock between her vaginal lips.

He was being mean, she thought. He was there, but would go no further, and he wouldn't let her move down onto him. She wanted to throw him onto his back and impale herself onto his length. To ride him so tortuously slow he would beg her.

He pushed and pulled once more to get her attention. " To whom, my little miko?"

"You, Sesshoumaru. I will belong to you." He smirked at her then, and slowly entered her. He fully seated himself within her, giving her time to accommodate his size. Her cunt held him like a glove, molding around his length perfectly. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. She was exceptionally tight, his entire length not able to be fully encased within her walls; her powers, that already tingled under her skin, that he had felt whenever they pleasured each other, played delightfully on the sensitive skin of his cock. Her walls were fluttering, her breathing becoming less labored as she relaxed around him.

Kagome was sure she had never felt anything this good in her entire life. She had wasted so much time with her insecurities, time that could have been with him pleasuring her body. He continued to trail kisses across her torso but he didn't move. Oh why… why wouldn't this male move.

"Please." She rotated her hips, bringing forth a moan from between her lips and heard the same from the demon above her.

Her begging made him harder, if that was even possible. He slid out slowly and then surged forward slowly, adding an extra push of his cock deeper into her.

"Please what pet" Sesshomaru was barely keeping control himself. The friction from her tight walls was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. Still, he loved her pleads for him to take her, to finish her.

"Please mmm, move. Fuck me.r."

He moved slowly, pushing her legs apart a little more as he slid within her walls, he pulled back slowly and surged forth, the passage smooth, but still tight even with the amount of lubrication as her walls were still firm his cock was quite large.

"Faster"

Sesshomaru increase his speed just a little, to where you were sure the notice the change. To Kagome though, it was still agonizingly slow.

"Like this pet."

Kagome was coming undone; he was torturing her, a fact that she would file away later. She just wanted him to go faster, harder; like the demon he was. She felt the build-up, but she couldn't grasp it. It was so close. If only he'd…

"Hmm Yes...no. I want, need."

Sesshomaru surged forward harder, hitting a spot that made her eyes roll in the back of her head. He knew what she wanted… but wanted her to say it.

"What do you need pet, tell me."

Sesshomaru took a dusty colored nipple in his mouth and suckled. She was so tight… his aura was rising to meet hers, they clashed together strongly but painfully, a good painful, creating a pleasing sensation on his skin. He wanted to pound into her; all she had to do was say…

Kagome was overloaded. She thought she would pass out from the pleasure. She wanted, no needed, him to fuck her.

"Fuck me Sess… harder and faster."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he surged forward quickly, earning him more lovely sounds from the female beneath him. Kagome gripped his shoulders as he took her hard, trying to meet his thrusts. He growled above her and he moved faster.

She was going to come again. She couldn't control it nor did she want to. Sweet release was so close.

Sesshomaru was not faring much better. The way her aura danced across his skin was sending him into frenzy.

"Hmm yes there… there, I'm gonna…" She fluttered round him, tightening, trying to hold him in place.

"Cum bitch, tell the world to whom you belong."

She came hard, her walls clenching around his girth, and screaming his name in bits and pieces- white lighting behind her eyes as his aura melded with her. Her walls gripped him so hard that he could not hold back any longer and he came as well. He thrust slowly, extending both their climaxes as his cock pulsed and his seed filled her. He felt as there aura's molded to each other then briefly become one before retreating back to their bodies. He emptied himself inside her, his cock twitching even as there was nothing left to expel. Her walls relaxed and his cock slowly began to soften. Her warmth felt so good that he remained within her, poised above her sweaty body. Still inside her, he moved forward to kiss her, she barley responded. The events tonight played in his head, their auras becoming one. It felt important; he would have to research that later. For now, he was content to stay where he was.

Kagome's eyes were still closed as she rode out the waves of euphoria that washed over her, she couldn't move. She was spent, at least for the time being. She felt Sesshomaru roll onto his side, pulling her along. He was still within her, and though a little awkward, he felt to good there and she felt to good to move. He stroked her back as his other arm cradled their heads.

"Miko?"

He sounded worried but she was still unable to respond, he had taken her ability to think or speak words. She only wanted to rest.

She responded by snuggling up to him and sighed contentedly- he chuckled. She would try to figure her name and who this male was that gave her so much pleasure later, after a little nap.

She was exhausted and he knew it. He would grant her a reprieve… for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Hmmm...  
Mayu lay back and moaned as her new plaything sampled her pussy. Hearing her Lord and Lady go at it all night, and walking in on them in post coital bliss, her Lady sprawled amidst the twisted sheets looking deliciously mussed, had seriously made her reconsider waiting to sample the miko. If she were any less controlled, she thought she would have accosted the miko when she was not with the Lord, proved that being with another female had advantages. When she thought she would break, she grabbed the first female she saw and seduced her. Now here she lay, sprawled out under the balcony of her master's suite, being serviced.

This particular female was very good. She nibbled on her clit then pump feverishly in her with three fingers. Mayu had her hands in the female's hair, bringing her mouth closer to her swollen and dripping pussy. She didn't know her name, but it did not matter as she was envisioning her lady nestled between her legs, giving her body pleasure.

It was Kagome's dark locks she saw, her light brown eyes, and her full pouty lips. Her body shuddered in pleasure as she continued to imagine her Lady and she knew she was going to cum soon. This female was incredibly skilled; she would have to learn her name for future reference.

The female must have sensed that she was near completion and with her other hand, slid her thumb into the quivering hole of her ass. Mayu came at the intrusion, squirting on the females face, but not letting go of her hair, forcing her clit to stay in the talented mouth until she came down from her high.

Said female removed her fingers from her and moved to stand. She grabbed the female's forearm and pulled her up along her body, bringing her face to face.

Mayu was a giver and receiver of pleasure, and felt the need to make sure she made the female feel as good she just felt.

"What is your name?"

"Mimiku"

"You are very skilled Mimiku. Come, let me repay the favor you have just shown me."

Mimiku leaned down and moved to kiss Mayu. After the light kiss, Mayu positioned her on her hands and knees, with her legs spread and Mayu settled behind her. Mindful of her claws, Mayu began to stroke her; she bent down and pleasured the female, earning her a long moan. Mayu looked above them, her head thrown back in elation at the smell of arousal the other female was giving off. Her strokes became hurried as Mimiku moaned heavily. It had not been her intention to rush, but the female was so responsive and time was of the essence. Daylight would break soon and she had to return to her lady. She slipped three fingers inside of the female and fucked her with vigorous thrusts. The female moaned and dipped her back low, causing Mayu's fingers to go deeper inside.  
Mayu leaned over the female, plastering her moist skin against the naked back beneath her. She sucked at the flesh of her neck, her free hand wandered to a full breast, kneading and tweaking, sometimes lightly scratching at the pebbled nipple.

"Come for me, Mimiku."

Mimiku was so close, this was one of the best female experiences she ever had, she could feel it, and it was so close.

Mayu was still envisioning her lady, sprawled out in front of her, taking her fingers and enjoying the way she played with her clit. Both panted and moaned, rocking and grinding into one another with growing force as they neared a climax. Both were lost in the moment, overwhelmed by the ecstasy of hands touching, fingers probing and mouths meeting.

Little did either of them know, they had an audience.

Kagome awoke in bed alone. She smiled when she turned over carefully, mindful of the soreness in her thighs. She saw a white rose on Sesshomaru's pillow with a note, her name written with elegance on the paper. She picked up the note after briefly inhaling the sweet smell of the rose.

'Time for a bath, my Miko. Ready your mind and body for more.'

She giggled quietly to herself. She could feel him in the hot springs; he seemed to be waiting for her. She smiled, this was turning out to be better than she imagined. She could definitely see herself with Sesshomaru for the long haul, and she was certain that he felt the same way. Only time would tell. She walked past the window intending to go relieve herself and then join Sesshomaru for a bath. She stopped when she heard a soft moan.

She walked in the direction of the sound and looked over the balcony. What she saw shocked and slightly aroused her. Mayu was on the ground with her legs spread, another female's head between them. Surprisingly it was a very arousing sight. They didn't seem to know they were being watched as they continued until Mayu released and changed positions. Mayu was pleasuring the unknown female and looked to know very well what she was doing. She contemplated what it would feel like to have a woman do that that to her, to pleasure her like Sesshomaru.

Kagome finally looked away when the female cried out her release. She felt a familiar and insistent throbbing and she couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru. She went to an adjoined room to do her business, rose in hand, and then to join Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat in the hot spring waiting his miko's arrival. As always he was well aware of the situation, including the one outside and below their balcony. He had dismissed Mayu early this morning from her duties, noting her restlessness of something. She apparently needed some action and found some rather quickly. He knew she had not been quite as active as she had been before Kagome's arrival, no doubt because of her loyalty and desire to be around the miko as often as possible when he was not in possession of the miko himself, and she had nearly denied herself any activities outside of guarding and serving Kagome. He was secretly hoping once Kagome awoke, that the miko would find the two females so that he could gauge her reaction to the scene. He growled softly when he sensed a spike in arousal coming from the miko. She must have witnessed the "show". Mayu would be pleased at this information, for the miko's arousal of female relations had not been a one time thing.

He listened as she made her way to him and was surprised to see that she hadn't covered herself up.

"Good Morning, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru motioned for her to join him. She stepped into the warm water and he had his arms around her instantly. He moved to sip back on the ledge of the hot spring. He sat her in his lap and kissed her.

Kagome returned the kiss, grinding into him, knowing exactly what she was doing, his cock hardening beneath her. He was just going to spend time cuddling with her this morning; he still could, after a round.

"I wish for a repeat performance."

Kagome smiled.

"Now?"

"Every day, pet."

"I believe that I was to bathe first in preparation for more, not do while I bathe."

"It is a lord's right to do what suits his desires. I have found you suit mine perfectly."

With that said, his manhood was slowly thrust into her. She was more than ready, especially after the scene she had just witnessed. His mouth latched onto a nipple, and sucked gently. His strokes were slow and strong, slow being the problem. She grew wetter, more insistent as she felt him throb within her, her thoughts on the demon pumping into her and the demoness's pleasuring one another beneath the balcony. Kagome tried to ride him harder as they rode out the waves of passion with each other, but he controlled her movements, holding her firmly as he continued his torturous rhythm; bathing could wait.

Mayu had just sent her plaything on her way and was fixing her kimono when she heard her Lord and Lady pleasure filled moans. She rolled her eyes but smirked at the thought that her new lady was seemingly as insatiable as her lord. Knowing they would probably be hungry she left to cleanse her hands and then to procure breakfast for the lord and lady; she expected they would be really hungry.  
She began to walk away towards the kitchen when she sensed something, or rather someone. Seiya was dangerously close by, so close she couldn't ignore his presence. Who was he waiting for? Who was he watching? Was he wanting to get to Kagome? If he was, she would fuck him over, let him know that this sneaky approach was not appreciated. All of the sudden, his presence disappeared just as quickly as it came. He must have figured out that she was sensing him. She would watch him more closely; she wouldn't allow him to get close to the miko.  
Mayu was not stupid and was very good at her job, swift and efficient were the reasons Sesshomaru kept her around for so long. She was well aware of Seiya's feelings toward the miko. He would die if he tried anything, period.

Kagome lounged around in a simple yukata in front of the fireplace in their room. Sesshomaru was finishing up on some work and left to go to his study a couple of minutes ago. Surprisingly she was not tired; it was weird how sex could replace sleep.

He sent for tea for her and she had a nice novel to read and pass the time. She might not have been tired in her mind but her body sure was. They had made love all day, this yukata was the first stitch of clothing she had the opportunity to wear. Sesshomaru was insatiable not that she was put out by his veracity. She was sure that when he got done with his work, he would want to take her again.

A knock on the door roused her out of her thoughts. She thought this was Mayu for sure and told her to come in. She was right; Mayu came in with tea and dango.

"Hi Mayu"

Mayu bowed, "My Lady."

"I told you to call me Kagome."

"Apologies, Kagome."

Mayu sat the tea and dumplings down and moved to leave her Lady. Kagome's voice stopped her.

"Mayu, may I ask you a question."

"Yes"

"What's it like… being with a female?"

Mayu was taken aback at the question. Maybe her Lord underestimated her.

" I find it to enjoyable, Kagome." Mayu crouched down before her lady. "What exactly is it you wish to know about being with a female?"

She watched as Kagome twiddled with the hem of her sleeve, preparing her next question.

"Well I know you have been with men in your past- it's different, right?"

"Yes Kagome it is. Where males are hard and strong, females for the most part are softer and more delicate."

Kagome motioned for her to sit on the pillow next to her, Mayu did as asked.

"do not misunderstand me, females can be just as aggressive as a male, possibly more so, but there is something about a female that, I believe, makes being together more enjoyable."

"What do you mean, last night with Sesshomaru was amazing."

"As well as to day I am sure."

Kagome blushed at her statement, unknowingly giving her answer.

"I ask because, I am not ignorant of such relations, I know it happens, but I have never done so with another woman, and I am curious as to why choose females sometimes."

Kagome looked down again, apparently in thought.

"It is understandable Kagome. Humans are not so open with these matters, or likely females are not."

"Sesshoumaru has given me his thoughts on the matter. It is something he likes to watch, like most males I suppose."

" Kagome, I must warn you. The celebration here will have these sorts of things out for all to see."

"I don't think I'll have too much of a problem with that. I mean, if it gets too much, I can just leave off to somewhere quiet, right?"

"Of course Kagome. You would not be forced to watch or participate, though I believe my lord would be very pleased if you made some attempt, no matter how small."

Mayu reached over an poured her lady a cup of tea. She was curious to see her reaction to her revelation. Even with this, her curiosity, she still needed to wait until Lord Sesshomaru gave her the okay to proceed. She watched as Kagome bit her bottom lip obviously nervous about asking her next question.

"Would you consider me a friend Mayu?"

"Yes, that could be an interpretation of our relationship."

"Can I ask you a favour."

"Yes Kagome."

"The next time you are with a female… can I watch?"

Mayu was a little shocked but didn't let it show. She just had to wonder what her and lord Sesshomaru have been talking about.

"If it pleases you."

"Oh and well Sesshomaru told me he had to be there but I kind of assume you already know that right."

"Yes, my Lord is… protective of his intended."

"Thanks Mayu."

Kagome moved to give her a hug and Mayu returned it. She held her deeply while inhaling Kagome's scent. She would have to find a female suitable for her lady's presence. She pulled away and offered her lady a dupling. Kagome smiled and began to nibble on her snack. Sex might replace sleep, but it didn't replace food.

Mayu shifted to wipe a way a stray crumb from Kagome's face but paused and sniffed the air. The puppy was back.

"Master Inuyasha has approached the gates. May we continue this conversation later?"

"Yes"

"Then if you will excuse me my la… Kagome, I must retrieve the Master."

Kagome watched Mayu leave by her magic. She hoped that Inuyasha behaved himself while in the fortress, Sesshomaru was having a room made just for him down the hall, at her behest. Her Sesshomaru talk a lot about everything. Recently, he told her how he would no be opposed to seeing her with another female. She had explained to him that she had never been with a girl and didn't intend to but had to admit that she was curious. He said that, that sort of thing here was very common and that she should seek out Mayu on her curiosity. However, watching the two females this morning had made her more curious and she wanted to understand. She would talk to Sesshomaru when he came back.

Mayu disappeared upset that she couldn't continue the conversation with her Lady. Damn that puppy and his bad timing. She appeared in front of the gates, dismissing the guards there and waited for him to appear. When she saw him, a few seconds later, she greeted him.

"Master Inuyasha"

"Cut out that master bullshit, it's just Inuyasha. Where is my fucking brother?"

"Half-brother whelp."

Sesshomaru had appeared out of nowhere. He scented his brother at lunchtime and had hoped he would stop and camp before he got here. However his brother was as impatient as ever.

"Yeah, yeah, I want to see Kagome?"

"Not tonight, she has already retired; you may see her at breakfast tomorrow."

Inuyasha was skeptical but decided not to push it. He would she her tomorrow and make sure she was all right.

Mayu wanted to roll her eyes; two of the most powerful demons in the world were brothers and they couldn't get along.

"Mayu, show Inuyasha to his room."

"Yes my Lord, Master Inuyasha, if you would please follow me."

"I told you I ain't no master, just Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, as you will remain here until the meeting between the Lords, you will be addressed according to your appropriate title. It is time for you to stop being a whelp and help with the planning for the west.  
You are the son of Inu no Tashio and you will act accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever ya' bastard."

Sesshmaru repressed another urge to sigh as Inuyasha followed Mayu inside. He motioned for the guards to go back to their posts and leapt onto his balcony. He could feel an ache forming in his head.

He smirked.

Kagome would make it all better.

A/N*  
Thanks for reading, please review. The ball is coming up soon and then the story will be about 5 to 10 more chapters


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru entered their rooms silently, pulling his massive aura into himself so that the miko could not feel his presence- the mood he found himself in from his half brothers appearance was not something he wanted her to see. He could smell that Mayu had been here and that she had been aroused, slightly. However he would not approach the subject with the miko. She would never lie to him, so he would wait and see what she had to say on the matter. He watched from his place on the balcony as Kagome nibbled hungrily on her dumplings and sipped her tea. She looked to be content but very deep in thought.  
He pulled aside the curtain just as she popped the final bite of the dango she held into her mouth, his gaze instantly transfixed to her pink tongue licking away the crumbs from her fingers.

She smiled at him as he walked in and with the clear affection she expressed in her gaze, the ache in his head disappeared.  
He sat beside her, his leg brushing against her own as they slowly drew closer together.

"The half-breed is being seen to his rooms."

She turned towards him, raising her hand up and grasping a lock of his silken hair, pulling his face down as she placed a quick kiss to the crescent on his brow. She pulled back and smiled impishly as her hand loosened and he felt a quick flick to his ear.

"Oh come on. Why is it so hard for you to call him by his name?" she jested. He hardly called her or Inuyasha by their names, but it no longer bothered her as much as it once had- miko was far better than some other things she'd been called. She was unsure if his penchant for doing so now was because he simply found it amusing to watch their response.

Sesshomaru ignored her comment- and her attack on his person- in favor of pulling her into his lap. Kagome scoffed at his evasion of the topic but quickly giggled at that usual look he gave and the not so discreet clawed hand inching up her back. She snuggled closer to his warm body, twisting herself as much as possible, able to see her own reflection in his golden gaze. After another not so chaste kiss, Sesshomaru tasting the remnants of the sweet dumplings from her mouth, Kagome poured him a cup of tea, a pretty blush on her cheeks from seeing him purposely lick his own lips after their embrace. Her took the hot liquid from her and sipped it while she went about savoring her dumplings. Kagome, accustomed to the contact between them, was content to sit in his lap and enjoy her sweet snack. Occasionally, she would offer him a nibble, knowing that he did not often partake in such sweet foods, but wanting to extend a piece or two as courtesy. Surprisingly, he took a small bite, the point of a canine peeking from behind his lip as he bit into the tender morsel. After they finished she turned to straddle him and give him another deep kiss. Tea forgotten, Sesshomaru allowed her to do as she pleased while wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome drew back from the kiss and looked in his eyes.

"Thank you for being nice to him."

"Hn, I was not being- nice."

"Inviting him to stay here was nice- whether you call it that or not. So, thank you"

Kagome looked away for a moment, turning back to her lover with a twinkle in her eye. He wondered if he should be excited… or worried.

"I talked with Mayu tonight."

That piqued his interest. Just what had they been speaking about? He'd had some hope that it was a certain arrangement for the future. He didn't respond but nodded his head for her to continue.

"She told me more about the banquet coming up in a couple of days, what I am to expect so I wouldn't be surprised…. and more about the girl on girl situation."

"What was your conclusion on both topics?"

"As far as the banquet, it sounds like it might turn into some wild event, and, though I've never been to one that sounds so uninhibited, it's nothing too daunting. Being with another female... that's something I find odd, but exciting. I think, I would like to try it, at least once."

"This pleases me."

"I thought it would. However I have made a request of Mayu that I would like your input."  
Kagome smiled inwardly. She was sure that he would never expect this of her so soon. To be honest with herself, she would have to say that she was a little more than curious.

"What of this request?"

"I asked her, the next time she was with a female before the banquet, if… I could watch."  
Sesshomaru was almost taken aback with shock; if he weren't above such things he would have definitely bugged his eyes.

"Kindly repeat yourself, miko."

"Well I wanted to watch her be with another female, with you beside me. She said yes. Is that okay?"

Fuck yeah that was okay. The miko was turning out to acclimate herself faster than he had expected and that was not an easy feat. First though before he could express his… appreciation he had to play the role he portrayed. Not to say that he didn't care about her, as that was not the case. However, he saw no need to mess up what they had going.

"I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable. Is this something that you are sure of wanting to see?"

"I wouldn't do it if I was uncomfortable. I think it would be interesting. Thanks for your concern though, it means a lot."

That said, Kagome leaned into him again. This kiss was more demanding and forceful. Sesshomaru squeezed her hips and ground himself into her. He was always amazed at how much of her heat he could feel through their clothes. He slipped his hand inside the thin yukata she wore and palmed a breast, paying special attention to her erect nipple. She moaned into his mouth.

"Haven't you had enough of me today?" Her words were little more than that as she arched into his hold.

Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations and looked at her. Honestly he was beginning to wonder if he would every tire of her. She was intelligent, witty, beautiful, and now with this newest revelation he found her to be open to his other sexual desires. He knew her to be loyal to those she trusted and cared for and if her time with him were any indication she would be the same with him and wouldn't stray. With the exception of her humanity, she would be the perfect mate. He decided that maybe that was an avenue worth investigating.

"I am sure I will never tire of you my pet."

Kagome looked on shocked. Did his affection run so deep as to be sure of never tiring of her? She didn't have a chance to think on this more as his lips crashed on hers. His hand resumed its fondling of her breast. The other had busied itself with her sash, pulling the knot free and drawing aside the collar of the fabric to expose her to him. The yukata fell around her in a loose wrap of silk. That freeing hand sneaked around her, slipping into the gap between the bunched material and the dimple of her back as he leaned forward, the neglected tit finding attention from his lips. He gently suckled on the tip as he played with the other. Kagome let her head fall back and arched to give him more. Sesshomaru switched his ministrations to her other peak, while playing with the one he just made blushed and moist. He was beginning to lose his restraint, something that happened with her way too often. Her scent was wild and intoxicating, awakening all of his senses.  
In the blink of an eye, Kagome found herself fully naked, on the futon with a very aroused inu youkai, her legs spread to accommodate him as he kissed and nipped his way down to the apex of her thighs. He lingered only a moment as he nosed the patch- his head between her legs was bringing her to the brink of her sanity with the skillfulness of his tongue. She cried out as he inserted two fingers into her and pumped at a tortuously slow pace, curling within her to tickle her walls. She grabbed his hair to hold him to her. He was teasingly slow but so talented that it did not matter that he ignored the quick movement of her hips, her pleas, her demands he go faster. She was going to cum soon. He nibbled on her clit and finally pumped into her with wild abandon, her clenching onto the digits. She could see his eyes glowing red signaling that his beast was in control.

Soon she came, blessing him with her sweet nectar. He dutifully cleaned her up and moved up her body kissing his way. When he got to her lips he kissed her parted, panting mouth and Kagome could taste herself on his lips. This was also the first time she noticed that he was completely naked as his erection was between her thighs, probing her just as his fingers had moments before. She didn't wonder how or when he undressed- he was Sesshoumaru- he could do many things she had no explanation. He slowly entered her and watched in satisfaction as her eyes rolled and her lids fluttered closed. She repeatedly called out his name as he forcefully but slowly fucked her. Her tightness was holding him as he slipped in and out of her. It felt wondrous, like her body never wanted to release him from its warmth. She grasped at his back, unable to wrap her arms fully around him. She didn't know what to do with her legs, pulling them up, spreading them out, wrapping around his own, all she knew was that she wanted him faster, to push deeper, and she bucked herself up forcefully to get him to do it. He knew she wanted to be fucked hard but he couldn't resist the urge to hear her beg, to see her body want more. Ice blue pupils surrounded by red watched as her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes closed.

"Look at me, my bitch."

Kagome's brown eyes snapped open. Sesshoumaru's voice was ragged, but smooth and still sexy- he looked absolutely feral and that only served to arouse her even more.

"Tell me what you want."

"Mmmm I want…mmm"

"Tell me now!"

"Fuck me harder."

Sesshomaru surged forth at her words. Pounding into her recklessly. Kagome spurted out broken pieces of his name. Suddenly he stopped and flipped her over on her stomach and entered her. He watched as her ass jiggled with his thrusts. Her smaller hole called out to him, enticing him. He slid a hand from her waist to play with her clit, playing at the gathering moisture; he then pulled his hand back to her ass, gently slipping his middle finger into her puckered hole. Kagome groaned louder at the intrusion, as he fucked her in both orifices. She could feel her orgasm building and Sesshomaru could tell as well as she tightened around him.

"Cum for me."

Kagome could hold back no longer and released. She came hard, Sesshomaru was right behind her, emptying his seed within her- pushing some of his aura into her, claiming her inwardly. She responded well, her aura caressing his own, gently tingling over his skin. She shuddered at the feeling, and then collapsed on the futon, trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and brought the cover over them.  
Kagome giggled when he nuzzled her neck from behind. She turned and saw that his eyes had returned to their normal color.  
'It's about time!' he heard his brother grumble and smiled at the idea of placing the half breed close enough that they could be heard him.

"That was amazing"

"Indeed."

Sesshomaru kissed her lips softly, running his hand through her unruly mass of hair.

"Sleep, you will meet with the half breed at your morning meal."

"You will let him eat here?"

"No, arrangements have been made for you to break your fast in his quarters."

"Will you be there?"

"No. Sleep"

Kagome gave up staying up any longer; she was too tired to remain awake, and turned to lie down. Sesshomaru kept his arm around her tracing patterns on her hip. Kagome sighed and wiggled her ass on his softened but still prominent erection.

" If you do not wish to sleep, continue pressing yourself into this Sesshomaru." He warned her.

She giggled quietly.

"I would, but I need to recuperate. Good night."

" Good night pet."

Sesshomaru listened as she yawned and her breaths slowly evened out signaling that she had fallen asleep. He would not sleep however. Two things were occupying his mind the first was his conversation with the miko. He couldn't deny that he was excited about the prospect of her being with another female. While he would kill another male for touching her he had no qualms about a woman putting her head between Kagome's thighs, as he was sure that Mayu wanted to. That brought him to his other subject; he had smelled Seiya during their…session. He'd sensed him when he'd first uncovered her breast, but he had no care to ignore the woman before him at the time. He wasn't against an audience, but only one that was allowed to watch, not one sneaking around, hiding in the shadows. Seiya was treading on dangerous ground, watching as he pleasured the miko. He must have neglected to reign in his arousal for it was easily noticeable.

"Meet me in the dojo at sunrise. Do not be late." Sesshomaru said to the wind. He smirked as Seiya fell out of the tree he had been hiding and murmured a soft, yes my Lord and disappeared. He would break some bones in the morning.

~*~  
Inuyasha flattened his ears as he tried to block out the sign of slapping skin and Kagome's moans. It was arousing and disgusting to hear his brother fuck Kagome senseless. He couldn't ignore the fact that Kagome acted as if she loved every minute of it. She called out his brother's name enough.

He could feel Sesshomaru's aura swell, pushing, he assumed, into Kagome, little by little marking her as his. He would never get her back. She belonged to Sesshomaru now. He listened as she begged him to fuck her, hard and fast. He found himself aroused at the situation but restrained himself- he'd been too long without release but he would not pump himself, not with him around. He flattened his ears against his head, not wanting to hear any more or he would quickly find his hand and futon sticky. He would stick to the plan and find someone that cared about him. He half acknowledged as his brother growled out his conquest and then it got quiet. His ears remained down, just in case.

He really needed to get laid.


	16. Chapter 16

Seiya watched as the Miko enjoyed her dango and tea. He watched as each morsel reached her lips and she blissfully licked sugar off her fingers. In his mind it was his cock she was enjoying like a delicious treat- it was his cum she licked from her fingers after she used her small hand to bring him to completion. He closed his eyes and imagined…

_He watched as she lay out on his bed, spread before him, touching herself for his enjoyment. He watched as her fingers disappeared in her short curls only to come back out glistening with her sweetness. He moves towards her, eyes set on his goal as he positions his head between her legs and licked at her bundle of nerves. Her flavor exploded on his tongue and he felt himself harden more, if that were even possible. He kissed his way up her body, stopping to suckle at each peak. Her moans and pleas for him to take her were the sweetest sound in his ear. He rubbed himself at her entrance preparing to fuck her like she had never been fucked in her life. He surged forward…._

Seiya opened his eyes after hearing Kagome moan. He looked through the window to see his Lord sucking on her peaked nipples. He watched her arch her back, pushing her breasts into Sesshoumaru's mouth. He watched as she rocked shamelessly in his lap, grinding into his, no doubt, hard cock. Oh how he wanted to be there. To grab her ass like his lord had the pleasure to do whenever he wished. In a blink of an eye, they were on the bed and his lord was between her thighs. He continued to watch as his lord began to feast on the miko. His groin tightened so uncomfortably that he had to release his cock from its confines. He started to stroke himself as his lord entered the miko. Her moans and cries had his balls tightening quickly. Now his Lord had flipped the miko over and mounted her. Her cries to be fucked harder and faster was his undoing and he came, imagining that the miko was talking to him, begging him. He slowly pulled at himself, spurting out the last few streams of his cum to the air. Spent, he listened as the couple completed each other and settled into an embrace. He heard them talk of breakfast with Master Inuyasha and listen to their slowing breaths as she drifted off to sleep.

He looked down at his cock, covered only in his own cum, no miko juices spread on his skin, her smell absent from his body. This was not fair, it should be him fucking her not his lord. Maybe they could share- him in her ass as his Lord pounded into her cunt. Would not that be a pleasant experience, they had after all shared before, so why not again, with the delectable Kagome? What was so different about her? He knew- there was just something about her that would make any male crazy, wanting to keep her from any other male. He wouldn't want t o share her either if he had come upon her first. He was again startled out of his thoughts as he heard his Lord instruct him to meet him at the Dojo. He was so caught off guard that he fell out of the tree he had been hiding in.

"Yes my lord."

Fuck… he was so caught up in his arousal that he forgot to suppress his aura. He was sure to be in pain tomorrow, not for watching them, but for laying lust driven eyes on the miko when he had no leave to do so. Suddenly he got an Idea. Being beaten in the morn might actually turn out to be a good thing. The miko was very caring and if she saw him limping around all bloody and broken, surely she would try and help him. She would lay her hands on him and tend to him like a doting female. How to get her out of the family wing though after their fight? He heard the grumblings of his lord's half brother… ah…

Master Inuyasha.

Seiya smiled, he could be instrumental in obtaining whom he wanted. Seiya launched himself from the tree and made his way back towards his room thinking of the morrow- the pain would be worth it to earn the affections of the miko.

Kataru smiled at the approaching soldiers. She had finally gotten away from the eastern castle and was able to snag herself some extra gold. It had been a trying time staying in the castle when she was unwanted and shunned- something she was not used to experiencing. She'd tried one last time before she made her escape to seduce the lord, to claim that she could take even the most loyal of males from their female, but he "politely" turned her away… again. She had come to this small village and was hired easily at the local inn to…entertain guest. That was a week ago. Since then she had gotten more sex than she could stand. She hated being hired out, but she loved the attention. In fact, she found among them a few who she considered her preferred lovers. They had no qualms about sharing her at the same time, paying extra past their combined fee for her services when they happened to be at the bar together.

She laid down on the futon with her legs spread playing with her already dripping sex, watching as the three demons disrobed and approach her. One head went between her legs and two were on opposite nipples. She arched her back as the male between her legs nibbled on her clit.

"Yes," she moaned as her nipples were nibbled harshly. She had a sharp intake of breath as three fingers were roughly shoved in her ass. Her hands were wrapped around two cocks that she stroked easily licking aand sucking at one before switching to the other.  
Her life since moving here had been great. No one in the inn looked down on her for what she did. She had found a friend and sometimes a partner named Kiza. She was sexy and non-judgmental and the girl had given her the best pleasures with her tongue. Kataru had one of the biggest rooms here and was treated like a queen and more importantly, she got paid to do what she loved…Fuck.

Her mind was slowly brought back to the present as she felt herself being lifted and a cock being pressed at her slightly puckered entrance. She moaned loudly as hands were placed on her small hips and she was slid down onto the cock. It felt so good to be filled back there, to feel a big cock seated within her ass. Slowly he began to fuck her.

"Take this cock you horny bitch," one of the males said to her.

"Yes, please fuck me."

As soon as she said that another cock forced its way into her pussy. This was the height of pleasure for her. To be filled completely, almost painfully. Another cock was stuffed in her mouth and she eagerly sucked it as she was being double pounded.

They fucked her all night, switching places as they saw fit. When they were near completion, they all pulled out of her and sprayed her with their cum as she fingered herself in her pussy and ass. After every one caught their breath one of them spoke.

"Same time next week, and have that pretty little thing Kiza here with you."

"Yes. I'm sure she would love to have us all together again."

They nodded to her and got dressed. They were always amazed at the fact that she seemed perfectly content where she was. Most of the females had aspirations of leaving this place, becoming something more. Not her, she aspired to fuck and be fucked. That's why they always came back to her. She was the best and was willing to do anything and everything and never seemed to tire. They planned on asking her next week to join them in the North. They were sure they would find a good use for her. She could be pampered and the best part is that she would be happy. No one wanted an unhappy whore and most of the women given this position was just that, unhappy. No, she could service all the unmated soldiers and keep morale up. In exchange, she would have her own rooms in the palace.

They stood at the door, watching as she licked their cum off her breasts.  
Yes, they would approach her next week after their fun.

Sesshomaru sat relaxed in his study looking over the plans for the upcoming ball. After a morning session with his miko, which consisted of her on her knees- he went to the dojo and "reeducted" Seiya. No words were said but he was sure that the fool got the meaning.  
Stay away from my Miko or else.

Sesshomaru also came to a decision. At the gathering he would announce the miko as his intended. He would dare someone to have a problem with it. The miko was strong, and as he recently found out, quite insatiable. She would be perfect by his side as her beauty complemented his own and would be able to help in matters of state for she was very educated and knew of events to come from her time in the future. She would probably ask, one day, did he love her. No, he didn't think he could- not yet, but that had been an understanding from the start. Would he kill anyone that fucked with her…in a heartbeat. He turned from the plans before him, scenting and listening to the wind. She was with his half-breed brother. She had most likely hugged him and kissed his cheek and the hanyou's awful scent now covered her unique smell.  
Well after she ate, he would reclaim her. The Kimono she put on this morning had enticed him strongly, and she barely got out of their rooms. Now, he would see that kimono once she returned to his side and know that it, as well as she, were tainted by Inuyasha. He smirked at the prospect of once again scenting the miko with himself- and the many ways to get it done.

*~*  
Kagome sat munching away at her meal. She was in Inuyasha's rooms, which almost looked as good as hers. Sesshomaru went all out for him at her request and she would have to thank him later. How to thank him…?

"Geez wench, could you stop thinkin bout my asshole of a brothers cock for five mins!"  
She had a tic start in her right eye. This had startedc out such a pleaseant morning.

"What?"

"You heard me. Stop thinking about riding him, or what ever you two do all day!"

"Inuyasha," she said in her singsong voice.

"Fuck Kagome, don't say it! I just don't want to think on him too much- not right now!"

Kagome smiled and continued to eat. Inuyasha released his breath and went back to the task of feeding himself.

"Are you… happy, Kagome?"

She looked up from her plate into the young demon's eyes.

"Yes, Yasha I am. Very much so."

"Good. That's all that matters then. You'll still be my friend, right."

Kagome smiled, he was sweet…sometimes.

"Always. You don't have to leave you know. You can have a place here. Maru says that even though you are a half-demon he could use your help.. Your strong… and very smart and wise, when you want to be. He says, if you show some restraint and work out well, he would even appoint you as a governor."

"Nah, I don't want nothing like that, but I'll stay and help out the bastard, for you."

"Oh great Inuyasha it will be like old times."

"Cept for now you're fucking my prick of a brother." He mumbled under his breath.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in warning.

"What!"

"You know the drill."  
"Fuck, Kagome… I didn't…"

"Sit"

Inuyasha crashed into the table head first breaking it in half, taking his breakfast to the floor with him.

Kagome resumed eating her meal, which she had smartly moved to her lap, and giggled.

Would he ever learn?

"Wench! What tha fuck did ya do that for?

No, He wouldn't learn to keep his mouth shut on certain things, but in some silly way, she liked him for his bluntness.

"So, Kags… what're we supposed to do for the rest of the morning?"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Okay guys I would like to thank you guys for all your reviews. Reviews are fuel. Also **WARNING: RAPE.**

No flames please, had a bad week and I kinda took it out on this chapter. I thought about taking it out but decided against it. As always read and review.

My BETA Rocks drop AmIOtaku a line, sometime.

Here we go!

Seiya limped is way out into the garden. It should have been no surprise just how much of his Lord's ire he would receive, but he had not expected to be so thoroughly reprimanded. His Lord had beaten him thoroughly this morning and even with strong demon blood coursing through his body, it would take at least a day to heal.

A loud thump and a familiar grumble brought his attention toward the half-breeds rooms. He remembered that distinct sound from the last time the miko subjugated the half-demon.

Excellent, she was already there. If he weren't in so much pain and preparing for his next move to get into the miko's graces, he would have chuckled at the vision his imagination afforded- the miko subjugating the hanyou like a pet.

He needed to stay on course and put his plan into action. He laid himself out against a mossy rock in the garden near one of her known favorite spots and waited for them to come. It was no doubt she would venture this way as it had become part of her morning routine to pass this area after visiting the females of his Lord's pleasure rooms. She had somehow become friends with them and they were known to chat about subjects neither here nor there, just whatever seemed appropriate at the moment. With Inuyasha as a guest, Seiya believed she would not deviate from her daily routine much, wanting to show him a place or two that had brought her much relaxation. She would show him the gardens.

He looked himself over once, deciding to tear his clothing a bit more, slow down his healing so that his wounds would not close as quickly and the blood that had almost ceased its flow out from his cuts could once again ooze. Seiya couldn't wait to feel Kagome's soft hands upon his flesh, to hear her concern for him in her voice, to see her expressive eyes gaze upon him with tenderness as she cleansed and wrapped his wounds. Yes, he would have the miko. He would take her from his lord right under his nose. For what kind human, as she was known to be, could not fall in love with a wounded creature?

Just the thought of claiming the miko had his cock incredibly hard, despite his sore body. He imagined her undressing him to see to his wounds, slowly peeling away his torn clothing, revealing him to her hungry eyes. Her hands would delicately ghost over his wounds, and she would shyly avoid his growing bulge as she examined him head to toe. He would feign an ache low on his pelvis where she would have to uncover him, but instead of bandaging him she would stroke him, slowly making him stiffen in her hands before leaning down, sliding her mouth over his cock. He would bunch her yukata over her bent form, exposing her to the wind; slipping a hand over her ass to touch her as she sucked him …

He couldn't continue that line of thought. No, he didn't know how strong half-breeds were but he didn't want the one in residence to smell his arousal.

So, here he lay, a mess of a demon propped against the mossy- now blood covered- rock, waiting for the miko to come upon him.

*~*  
"Come on Inuyasha, I want you to see the fortress grounds, all of them."

Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as he lagged behind her. He lagged because he was picking up on the scent of a group of females- he assumed they were Sesshomaru's. Did she not know? Surely with her being at the fortress for weeks now and knowing, it seemed, every inch, she would know what she was near. How could she so easily pass by them? Had she become that comfortable with the knowledge that most likely each and every one of those demonesses had been with Sesshoumaru?

"Uh 'Gome, you know there's a bunch of bitches in that buildin' he uses for fuckin right?" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the building just in their sight.

"They're not just for him, and he hasn't used them in over a year."

Inuyasha had to ask.

"Then… who are they for?"

"Why are you so interested? Miss the village girls already?" she spat at him.

"Fuck wench, that's not why I asked! It's just if he doesn't go to them anymore, they got no reason to stay."

"Suure, so you are just being concerned over their fates, huh? Anyway, come on and follow me. There's a lot more to see before lunch."

Inuyasha looked longingly at the building but then moved to follow Kagome. He hadn't tuned her out as she talked, but his mind lingered on the harem. Just who got to use those rooms, and did their use come with the position Kagome talked about earlier…if so…maybe he would reconsider. After hearing them go at it last night, he realized just how pent up he'd become. He wasn't trying to go as wild as before Kagome left, but he had some urges to fill.

He followed her out to what looked like a huge garden. While she cooed at the trees and was very excited about the flowers that had just bloomed, he could barely feign interest- it was just a bunch of plants to him. He took in the surroundings on a more basic level- scenting out the unfamiliar area, getting a feel for its inhabitants. Suddenly his nose picked up the scent of blood, the blood of that prick of a captain he had met when he came to bring Kagome back.

From the smell of it, he got his ass handed to him by his prick of a brother…bad. He'd heard Sesshomaru last night, inviting Seiya to a morning spar. He didn't like his brother that much but it served the captain right for spying. But what was he doing out here and not in his own room or something. It was late enough in the morning that he should have healed enough to not be laid up out in the open.

"Oi K'gome I smell someone's blood over there… a lot of blood."

"Where Inuyasha, we have to help them."

"No we don't'. I'm sure it's that guard, Seiya. Leave him alone. He'll be fine."

"Then why on earth did you say someone was bleeding in the first place! You know how I get when someone is hurt!"

"I dunno! Damnit! I was just sayin'! He's strong. Just let him be." He'd turn around, intent on avoiding the demon and hoping Kagome would follow. No such luck. Not sensing her behind him, he turned back around and saw Kagome turning this way and that, frantically searching for the hurt person. She forgot herself, remembering that as a miko, all she had to do was feel for a demon. She stilled herself and focused, walking wherever her feeling led her until she came upon a body. Sprawled out on a large mossy rock was Sesshomaru's captain. She didn't know who did this to him or why, but she wanted to aid him however she could. She ran over to where he was, mistaking the brief smirk on his face for one of relief and gratefulness as she neared. He moaned as he sat up a bit- partly to get more sympathy from her; the other part was that he was really in pain.

"Captain? Who did this to you? Are you okay?"

He sighed in relief as her hands caressed his bruised flesh. He could hear her speak to him but was too engrossed with her fingers ghosting over his flesh and her addictive scent to answer. Her closeness ignited a fire within him. Now he knew he would never stop wanting her no matter what. Willing or not, she would be his.

Kagome for the most part couldn't be any more worried. How on earth did he get so injured, and on the fortress grounds at that? The only thing she could really figure was that it was either an attempt to get to Sesshoumaru for choosing a human, or a really rigorous training activity gone out of control. Either way, she wanted to help.

Inuyasha, wasn't so easily fooled. He could smell the pricks arousal and he knew Sesshomaru had been the one to beat the fool. The asshole was planning something; there was no other reason Sesshoumaru would so ruthlessly attack one of his men without a justified reason, and that something definitely included Kagome.

"Um K'gome, I really don't think he's as bad as he looks. Maybe you should leave em there. He'll heal fine."

Inuyasha knew that something was up. This wasn't right. How did he get here? Out away from everyone. He would have to talk to his ass hole of a brother concerning Kagome's safety.

"I can't just leave him here Inuyasha. I have to help him."

"Um K'gome…"he started.

Seiya choose that moment to moan louder, wincing as he moved himself closer to Kagome.

"My lady, I will be fine." He looked up at her and Kagome swore she say something in his gaze- kind of predatory and lustful, but she thought perhaps he was simply glazing over from blood loss and possibly fatigue. But something kept nagging her in the back of her mind that his thoughts were questionable.

"You need not worry for my health." Seiya's hand had moved from where he had laid it atop his torso to Kagome's arm, dragging down to grasp her hand gently. His thumb began to stroke her fingers and Kagome almost flinched at the familiarity he took, but shrugged it off as him blindly seeking comfort.

"My Lord seems to have gotten carried away this morning."

Kagome frowned at Seiya. "Sesshoumaru… did this to you?"

Seiya nodded and smirked again as the worry in her scent faded to anger.

"Yea, K'gome that's what I was tryin' to tell ya'; He did this but there must be a reason."

"What reason would that be, Inuyasha?"

Suddenly a female voice was heard.

"You, my Lady."

Mayu had seen the whole thing from the beginning and frankly, she was getting tired of Seiya's bullshit. Not that her Lady would ever stray, no not that but until someone fucked Seiya… drew his attention away…he would never give up. It was upsetting to think that she would have to use another female to have Seiya focus on, but actions had to be taken. Mayu, always prepared, had right behind her a female she and her Lord had chosen for Seiya to escort to the upcoming ball. Saitri was very fond of the captain, and repeatedly expressed her want. But Seiya had been focused so heavily on Kataru that Saitri's persuasions fell on blind eyes. Now, Mayu had to get Saitri in his face. Her icy blue features would appeal to the dog and maybe he could stop this unrequited obsession with her Lady.

"Seiya, stop this, Saitri will escort you to the infirmary. May I suggest in the future you refrain from lusting after My Lord's intended."

Kagome immediately let go of the captain. He wanted her? That's what this was about? He wanted to take her away from Sesshoumaru!

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mayu watched as Seiya was softly hefted up and led away by Saitri. Kagome was still in shock with the revelations that the captain had done all this because he wanted her.

"What the hell! He played up his injuries to get me closer?"

"Hey, K'gome maybe you should go wash off. Otherwise you are going to be fucked when you see icicle ass and I really want to keep my meal down."

"Inuyasha."

"Come on K'gome I…"

"SIT!"

Kagome watched as her friend plummeted to the ground then turned to smile at Mayu.

"Fuck! I was just trying to tell you so you wouldn't have to deal with a territory-crazed demon trying to re-stake his claim! That'll be ugly!" _"And I REALLY don't wanna hear you two go at it so soon_" he added in a mumbled breath.

Kagome kicked a pebble in his crater direction before walking over to Mayu.

"Thanks Mayu you are always looking out for me."

"My pleasure, Kagome"

The two walked away, leaving Inuyasha to mumble about bitches and not thanking someone for good advice.

"I thought he was getting too touchy with me when I was trying to see to his wounds, but I just thought he was looking for comfort, not …comfort."  
"Yes, Seiya was more conniving than I thought he would be. It is a shame that he is being so conniving to take you from our lord. "

"I care for Sess too much to be swayed easily. You think so right?"

" I believe there is more than care, but, yes My Lady"

The pair walked in companionable silence for a while longer until Kagome had to bring up another subject that needed discussion.

"Um about that thing we talked about last night. Do you know when it will happen?"

"Yes. Tonight. Lord Sesshomaru has approved."

"Well, that was fast. Okay then. I guess I'll get myself prepared then. As crude as Inuyasha is, he's right. I have to wash off Seiya's smell.  
Inuyasha had just pulled himself up out of the SIT crater when he paused.

"Damn right I'm right!" The two females heard behind them.

"See you later Mayu."

"You too Inuyasha, see you later," Kagome yelled to her friend as she made her way to the hot springs in the family wing.

Inuyasha sat near his crater, watching the two as they walked away. He had a few things to think on, like how to get Sesshoumaru to up his watch on Kagome so that she wouldn't be in a situation like this again. Before that, he had to get in a last word at Kagome before she got inside.

"If I'm right why'd you sit me then… wench?" he yelled out to Kagome.

Mayu wanted to laugh but refrained. After she watched her lady enter the wing she knew her Lord to be, she turned to the whelp.

"Come puppy, we have a fitting for you."  
Inuyasha stood up and brushed the dust off of him at looked at her.

"Bitch I ain't movin from this spot just to get all foofed up and you can't make me walk nowhere."

"You must follow me now or I will make you follow."

"FEH! Go on and try. You just got a lucky shot in when we first met. You can't do shit to me. C'mon. Try it."

"As you wish"

In a flash Mayu wrapped her arms around him and transported them to the tailor.

"Bitch, lemee go."

_"This puppy could be fun"_

Mayu thought as said canine thrashed in her grasp. She loved teaching dogs new tricks.

Seiya would not be deterred from his goal- this female currently riding his cock was not good enough. She was good, exceptionally even, but not the one he wanted to ride him. It didn't matter how much she moaned and groaned. It didn't matter how much she slammed herself onto his hard shaft or rocked her hips against him. Nor did it matter how her breasts bounces before his eye. All he wanted was Kagome. There was a way. There had to be, he just needed to think more on it, to plan better. He was a strategist. After Mayu sabotaging his plans, he decided he needed to figure out a way to get Mayu distracted and then make his move again. Thought it would be harder because Kagome knew of his intentions, he would still make another move. Some time after seeing her, he had thought about giving her a potion that he procured long ago when Kataru had been his primary addiction- before he found her too unsavoury for any truly long-term commitment. He thought that should any other ideas not seem effective, he would slip it into her drink at the ball then steer her away. Once ingested, one only needed to taste her essence and she would be theirs. It had been tried on many demons, though never a human but he was sure it would work. Mikos were, after all, on a level like demons, except for their "purity". After he tasted her he would have his way with her, pushing his cock into her until she was too tired to do more than lay beneath him. No longer did her yearn to take her gently; he would fuck to the point of pain..until she passed out.

Just thinking about her…

Seiya forcefully pushed the female off of him and stood. He bent down and grabbed her hair roughly to bring her face to face with his manhood.

"My Lord, have I done something to displease you?."

He backhanded her and pulled her back up to his cock.

"You do not speak. Feast on my cock."  
He forced his cock down her throat, tightening his grip on her hair, strands coming loose in his grasp. Tears formed in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop them from falling. This wasn't what she wanted. She knew him to at times be a rough lover, but this was going to go beyond that, she could feel the anger within him coming forth.

"Take this cock, bitch. You are mine. Do you hear bitch, mine."

He shoved his cock deeper…choking her. She was unable to breath. He fucked her mouth hard, imagining that it was Kagome on her knees before him… tears in her eyes, trying to gasp for breath each time his cock was pulled away before surging forth once again.

"Take it bitch…take it."

He pulled out of her mouth and _Kagome _dropped to the floor. He walked around her and dropped to his knees behind her and laughed as she tried to get away. Without preparing her, he roughly pulled her up in his lap, and shoved his cock in her ass.  
She screamed in pain.

"Yes scream for me…say you're mine." His hands grasped at her breasts, kneading harshly as she arched her back.

"I… I… am…"

"Say… you… are… mine!" He emphasized each word with a powerful thrust, tearing cries of pain from the bitch above him.

"I… a- am…."

"SAY IT!" He pushed harder, feeling the wetness of her ass, knowing it was her blood aiding his cock.

"I am… yours… my Lord."

His hands, still at her breasts, dug harder; his nails were beginning to pierce the flesh, small drops of blood springing forth.

"Say it louder." A hand left her breast, travelling lower to pinch and tug at her clit.

" I AM YOURS"

With that, he finally came. He pushed her away from him, letting her fall to the floor, her body on its side as she panted and sobbed. Seiya sat back and watched with some satisfaction as his semen mixed with her blood trickled out of her ass. He smiled a sadistic sort of smile that would definitely have shaken the demoness had she bothered to remain alert and look at him.

He couldn't wait to do that to the miko

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	18. Chapter 18

A/N To day is my B-day and I love you guys so much that me and my beta worked on this long chapter for you guys to have by my b-day. The ball is coming up quick then...the end**. WARNING: RAPE** Also because it is out quick, we might have missed a few errors, let me know if you see any and i will correct them. I will go back over it Monday.

Please send me a review and let me know how you think things are going. Thanks

ENJOY!

Kagome strode into her closet and stripped out of her kimono. She really wanted to stomp in there and vent her frustrations into the draped and lined clothing, as she sometimes found herself doing when she was younger, but what good would that do? Besides, there were too many sharp ears about the keep. It wouldn't do anyone any good to think that their lord's miko was crazy. She was still shocked at the audacity of that man… umm demon, whatever. However, armed with this new information about the Captain and his plans, she would stay away from him at all costs. She mumbled to herself about lascivious captains needing to learning to keep their hands too themselves before they were burned or sliced off- along with another important part of their anatomy.  
She hoped that Sesshomaru was in his office still working. With a little luck she could bathe, and be dressed before he had the opportunity to scent her- she was heeding Inuyasha's warning and her own instinct about the state she was in. If luck were anywhere near, she'd be washed and coifed in the next twenty minutes. C'mon luck…

She had never been a lucky person, and all her hopes disappeared as the door from her closet to her bedroom slid open to reveal a very angry, red-eyed demon.

*~*

Preparations for the ball had been made and executed. His toad, as efficient as ever, had completed the work given to him. Kataru, she was still a small issue. If he were honest with himself, he would agree that he should have killed her before the Miko arrived but he never got around to doing it.  
She wasn't that important to waste his time or energies.  
He was told that she was gone from the East; they had no use for her… services. Well, as long as she did not show up here he would have no objections. But, if he were honest with himself, he knew the bitch had been thinking and possibly scheming since day one of her departure, and soon she would appear; ready to take a place at his side. He scoffed at the notion of anyone but his miko beside him.

His ears perked up as soon as he heard Kagome enter their rooms. Was she done with the half-breed already? He had not expected to see her until well after lunch. Maybe she had missed him. In any case, she was a welcome distraction to the tiresome repetition of his duties.  
He walked the small trek across the hall to his rooms and walk to the door closest to where he knew her to be. His hand reached the door and he paused, stiffening, as he scented, no…  
Suddenly, rage spread through him. Her scent was tainted. She smelled of Seiya.  
His rational mind supplied that she was not one to stray and that he was sure that she had a good explanation for having his scent and blood all over her, but his jealous, possessive side, the side that only seemed to come out when she was the subject, plagued him, raising questions. Why had she been so close to the captain that his blood was on her? What was she trying to hide? His possessive side won out.  
His eyes bled and his only rational thought was that he needed to remove that scent from her.  
He slid the door back to reveal her naked form.

Kagome gasped at the look on Sesshomaru's face. Was it possible to look angry and horny at the same time? She quickly took in his red eyes, the quivering of his nostrils as he scented the air, his chest rising and falling with ear breath, the… growing bulge beneath his kimono…

_Apparently so!_

"Sesshomaru, please. It is definitely not what you think."

_It had better not be_, his mind supplied.

"Explain miko."

Kagome was a little apprehensive. She was sure that he wouldn't hurt her; in fact, it looked more like he would jump her and fuck her into oblivion.

Well…

Inuyasha did warn her.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was calming down… a little. She didn't lie and she was loyal; two qualities that seemed to be rare in humans. So, her excuse for her scent was most likely valid. His rational mind knew that Seiya was sneaky and the fact that his blood was on her, gave him a good idea of what happened.

" Inuyasha and I were walking the gardens, I wanted o show him my favorite areas and… and then he said he smelled blood, but we should probably just leave. You know I can't do that! I found Seiya, all bloody against a stone and… I thought he was really hurt. I didn't know he was faking it Sess, I swear. He tricked me."

"Of that I have no doubt."

She was not Kataru; She would not betray him. There were reasons he picked to court her and they didn't stop at her delectable body. He believed her, especially concerning Seiya.

With blinking speed, his kimono was untied and fell to the floor and he was bare before her. He was on her soon after, pressing her into the wall. His eyes had lightened and while still highlighted in red, you could now see the amber of his eyes. One of his hands grabbed a breast and his other went down to flick her clit.  
Kagome's eyes slid closed and her head fell back against the wall. She moaned as he lay open mouth kisses on the flesh of her neck and responded hungrily when he brought his lips to hers. After dominating her mouth, he pulled away slightly. She opened her eyes and noticed that his eyes had turned back crimson.

She was in for it; She knew it. And she couldn't be happier about it.

"Listen and listen well miko. You will not touch him for any purpose. Is that understood?"  
Kagome wanted to tell him that he couldn't tell her what to do, that she would do as she pleased. She was no idiot however. Since being with him, she learned that there were some things that he was just right about. This particular matter, qualified. Besides, she didn't want to be near that lying bastard for any reason ever again.  
She barred her neck to him and answered.

"Yes my Lord."

"Good"

With that, her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was impaled on his length. He immediately took her rough and hard, he thrust so fast she couldn't keep up. He drew a nipple into his mouth, and fucked her harder as she moaned louder.  
All she could think is that if this was what she got for a punishment, she wouldn't bother changing her behavior.

Mayu smirked as she heard her lady's cries from down the hall.

"It seems that my lady didn't make it to the hot springs in time."  
Inuyasha groaned as he heard the noises of pleasure from his brother and Kagome. G'ah! He didn't need to hear this right now. Didn't need it at all!

"That's jus what I need to hear. Them' goin at it like fucking rabbits."

"Jealous, young Lord?"  
Inuyasha blushed, out of character with his rough and tough attitude. Of course he was jealous. Not just about Kagome either.  
He grumbled under his breath, so quiet that Mayu, as close as she was, had a hard time picking up what he said.

"I ain't jealous."

"Hunh, they are made for each other. Kagome is full of life… and the prick is lackin it."

Mayu kicked him hard in the shin.

"Oi bitch! Waddya do that for?"

"You will refrain from speaking ill of my lord."

"Kiss my ass"

"Maybe later puppy. For now, be a good boy and finish your fitting." She pet the hanyou on the head, lingering a bit on his fuzzy ears before she pulled away, a smirk on her face as she turned around to look out the rooms window.

Inuyasha was speechless. Did she just say she would…not that he would object or anything. He sat there looking at her ass as she stared out the window, obviously watching for danger. He had to admit; she was sexy and looked like she would be a hellcat in bed. Kagome liked her, so she had to have some good qualities. He hadn't had a good, rough rut in a while, at least not the kind of rough he wanted. The village girls could be adventurous, but there was only so much they could handle. His eyes traced over her buttocks, down to her thighs. Maybe…just maybe…

Males were so predictable; the puppy hadn't even noticed that the tailor had completed his fitting and left the room for staring at her ass. She wiggled it a couple times to make sure she had his full attention. He groaned almost silently, but she could hear it.

"See something you like Master Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha blushed as she turned around to face him. This was the first time he noticed that they were alone.

"Cut out that master bullshit. Yes I like it."  
Mayu walked toward him then circled. Her hips swayed as she sensually walked around him and Inuyasha couldn't look away.

"Hmm, I had been unsure of the puppy, but now, I don't know… there might be use for you yet. However, I must warn you, I am very possessive when it comes to my males. Hate to have to kill some female because you fucked her. I am well aware of your…reputation."

"That's not how I wanna be, I want someone to myself."

Inuyasha wasn't sure why he told her that, it was the truth however. He didn't want to feel like just a penis anymore.  
Mayu stopped right in front of him and walked until she was inches from him. She was about an inch taller than him, but she did not mind. He had not done much growing or maturing; being pinned to a tree, he lost some valuable time. She could train him to be how she wanted. Of course she could cherish him and be what he needed as well. However, this would need to be discussed with Kagome first, she had no need to lose her trust or friendship. She bent down slightly to kiss his lips and almost smirked as his hand went straight to kneading her ass. After the chaste kissed, she looked to find his eyes closed. At least now she knew that it was more than physical. She smiled; this puppy was so cute.  
Inuyasha on the other hand, couldn't remember when something so small as a simple kiss had meant so much to him. Besides Kagome, all of his other physical contact with other females had meant nothing but instant gratification. Well, this is what he wanted. He opened his eyes only to see her smiling at him.

"Very well, we will discuss this later. You have some things to learn before the Celebration."  
Mayu grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room; he pulled her back to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She attempted to resist but this puppy was strong. She smirked as this new development opened a whole realm of possibilities. She couldn't mate with someone weaker than her but if he could pull her back so quickly, not even acknowledging that she attempted to resist him, it could mean…

"Wait jus a fuckin minute, what just happened? What did that mean… to you?"  
She kissed him softly again and squeezed his hand.

"For now, it means that you will not fuck any random females and it means I won't have to kill any."  
Inuyasha looked shocked, but for some reason, her possessiveness was turning him on.

"I will ask permission from my Lord. If he says yes we will court."

"Court as in potentially… mate. Me? But why would ya?"

"Do not think me as too shallow to mate with a hanyou. You are an interesting and attractive puppy. Aside from that, you are the seed of Inu No Tashio and brother to Lord of the Western Lands. You are more than worthy for any female. (After a few lessons on etiquette and manners, she thought to herself.) Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Inuyasha had a look of disbelief on his face. No one except Kagome has accepted him as he was. He lost that once, he wouldn't again.

No matter how annoying this bitch was.

"Hey, I thought you were into bitches."

"That is true, we can discuss that later."

"I don't think I'd mind it… you with another female, just let me know about it."

"Yes, good to know as something is being planned for the future. Come Mas… Inuyasha, we have things to do."

Inuyasha followed behind as she pulled him along, their fingers laced. He needed to talk to Kagome; he didn't want to screw this up.

Kagome sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach to open her eyes. Sesshomaru was there completely naked as he stared at her. His eyes were amber and calm. She snuggled into the pillow wiggling her ass a little, giggling as his eyes traveled to watch. He took her hard and unrelenting in her closet; she was sure that her once immaculate closet had clothes strewn everywhere. Still she couldn't complain. He expressed to her afterwards that he knew she was telling the truth and that his instincts had demanded that he replace Seiya's scent. He had acted as if he had done something wrong.

She quickly kissed him and told him that if his instincts want to take her like that again, she would not object. That led to a quick but steamy bout in the hot springs followed by a nap.

"It's okay; I will have a big dinner then."  
Sesshomaru pulled her next to him and buried his nose in her neck.

"Have you been informed of what will happen tonight?"

"Yes, Mayu told me. Will it be here?"

"No, I will not allow another female in to our rooms, Mayu is the exception."  
Kagome untangled herself from him and set up. He sat up as well trying to anticipate what she was going to do. Kagome slid over and straddled his legs mindful of his growing erection. They didn't have time for that. She ran her hand through his hair and looked in his eyes. She had a question she needed to ask.

"What are the rules?"

"For you in this instance, there are none. You may do what pleases you. However, this one would know the same for himself."  
Kagome had given this great thought. He was more than willing to allow her to experiment but for the life of her she didn't want to share. Maybe she was being selfish, but Kami help her, she didn't care.

"Am I correct to assume that I can be with other females but no males are allowed to touch me, right?"

"That is accurate."  
Sesshomaru knew that tone, whatever she was going to say he was sure he wouldn't like.

"Well then the same goes for you, you can be with other males but not other females."  
If Sesshomaru were anyone but himself, he would have laughed. However…he was himself. He would never require the attentions of a male. You would think she was crazy, but he knew better. It prided him to know that she didn't want to share him. Still he couldn't resist poking fun at her.

"Is that something you wish to see miko?"

"Eww no, but since I can be with my same sex, so can you."  
Sesshomaru thought for a minute. He had prepared himself for something like this. He would do it… for now. He barely slept as it is and had no time or energy to fuck anyone else but her. He saw no problem with it.

"Okay miko, we will follow your rules. Come we must bathe and eat before tonight."

She smiled at him and raced to the hot springs. Tonight would be very interesting.

Saitri awoke from her exhaustion induced sleep only to find herself chained to a wall, legs spread open. Blood dripped from places it shouldn't and her nether regions were burning. She couldn't remember how long she had been here, or how many times he had violated her but she hoped he would just kill her and get it over with if that's what he wanted. He had gone mad from what she could tell, his mind broken.

"Ah. I see you are awake my pet."

She wanted to spit at him, do anything but dangle here unable to move. She closed her eyes as he approached her, nude, his length hard ready for more. While her body was sore and broken- he appeared not to care as he stroked himself before her, licking his lips as his eyes traveled over her bruised body. . He was odd, in how he looked at her, crazed, beyond sanity. Like he was fighting within himself- something beyond his beast.

"I wish to take you again, this time I promise I will be gentle."

She would have scoffed, having heard those words earlier, after he had first hurt her. He'd brought her to this place, and proceeded to torturously abuse her again. But scoffing, making any noises other than whimpers and moans meant a whip or cut, his cock forced into her, somewhere, again and again, until she passed out.  
Seiya kneeled down to face her. He cupped her cheek mindful of the bruises he had inflicted.

"Be with me."

He needed to control himself. He awoke to find this female chained to the wall battered. Did he do that? No he couldn't have. But he thought back to her tending his wounds after the miko had shunned him. He had lost control then, taking it out on this female. He'd fucked her hard and without mercy, imagining it was the miko he had riding his cock. He growled as his head throbbed, he was losing his control again. He had to regain it back. He didn't want to hurt the Miko; he wanted to love her.

"How can I trust you?" she spat at him. He truly was delusional if she thought she would be with him willingly now.  
He unchained her from the wall and helped her stand.

"I am sorry, I am not sure what came over me, please forgive me."

Saitri paused, digesting his words, the way he said them, his stance as he spoke. Could he be sincere? She moved to him, her arms slowly rising and spreading in a gesture to hug him and when he came close, she kneed him hard in the nuts.

"Don't ever touch me again!"

She ran out of his room as best she could, a limp in her exit from the pain between her legs. He crouched on the floor holding himself. If she'd had more strength, more calmness, she would have slashed at him unti he couldn't heal himself fast enough and bled on the floor. For now, the pain he experienced between his legs would have to do. Thank her sires for her exceptionally bony knees. She had to get to Mayu, she would make him pay… yes he was as good as dead, she thought. All she had to do was get away from his rooms and into Mayu's arms.

She underestimated him however, and before she could reach the end of the hall, she was thrown against the wall. Seiya pushed her to her knees his eyes bleeding red and pulled her head back. His length smacked her against the face and he tried to enter her mouth. He couldn't pass her lips; she'd held them tightly closed.

"I gave you a chance to love me, to satisfy me…. now I will fuck you and then you shall die."

He dragged her back to the room with the chains and secured her to the wall, bent over, her ass facing him. He pulled her back, his hands parted her, exposing her folds. She tried to kick her legs, the only limbs partially free, but he'd found a manacle of some sort and secured her legs apart. He slid himself against he dry entrance before shoving forth, earning a cry of pain as she clenched and bled around his thrusting cock. Her head thumped the wall before her as he moved and she debated being knocked out of consciousness or feeling him in her. She was already growing dizzy before she held herself a small way from the wall. He pounded her, slapped her, scratched and clawed her until he finally came. He pulled out of her as he continued to spurt cum over her back. He leaned over her, his hand tightening over her throat as he turned her face towards him, the other braced on the wall. "I hope you enjoyed my cock, for it is the last one you will ever have." He slid a claw across her throat and watched in satisfaction as the life faded from her eyes as she fell to the ground. Then summoning his powers her body burst into flames leaving not a trace. The miko would suffer the same fate if she didn't love him.

She would love him or die.

He grabbed his clothing from the corner and walked back to his room, unaware of the sets of bright yellow and green eyes watching him.

Mayu and Inuyasha hand spent the day in her small library. She had taught him how to how to speak respectfully to those above him, their lord and Lady. She also told him that he would need an escort for the party, to which he grunted and said "bitch your comin' with me."

She adored his rash attitude but made sure to point out that in front of others he would need to act with respect. Inuyasha barely listened; He couldn't keep his eyes off her bunching cleavage and long legs.  
Besides, he knew all this shit; he just didn't want to do it. However Mayu told him it was important and he found himself doing as asked. They were seated at her desk with him on the other side. She had gone through many scrolls and found that he knew the answers to most of her questions

"Okay milord, what do you say when a female comes to you and says good day?"

"Get the fuck away from me before Mayu stabs your ass!"  
Mayu smirked; he was too cute.

"Answer it the right way."

Inuyasha stood up and bowed gracefully in front her and said, "Good day to you Madam."  
Mayu had not told him to bow like that. This puppy was full of surprises.

"Where did you learn to bow like that Inuyasha?"

"Ah, my mom was a human princess, I know most of that shit you just said. I just don't wanna do it."

Mayu took in this new information. Well, she was sure that there was something she could do to convince him…

"Come I will walk you to the kitchens, we have missed lunch."  
That walk, had them end up here.

Mayu was pissed off and she hated to interrupt her Lord but plans would need to be changed. She had given him Saitri and it looked like he had abused her then killed her when she tried to get away.  
Inuyasha was equally pissed, is this what that bastard wanted to do to Kagome…. When hell froze over.

"You are not going to let him get away with this?"

"No, but I must consult with my Lord."

"Fuck that, I am second in command here right."

Mayu Nodded.

"You have my permission to stick your foot up his ass as long as the prick is dead when you are done."  
Mayu nodded again. He did deserve it and she since she felt responsible for Saitri death, she would deal with the punishment.

"Go inform our Lord of what happened. Be careful and knock first. I will keep him alive until you and Lord Sesshomaru return.

"Are you sure, idiot though he may be the bastard his pretty powerful."  
Mayu turned to look at him.

"You doubt my abilities."

"No, bitch that's not what I am saying. I don't want ya hurt… okay."  
Mayu smiled awww puppy love.

"He will not hurt me. Use caution. If you burst in on them and see Kagome naked, Lord Sesshomaru will kill you."

"Oi whatever, I can take care of myself. Besides ain't nothin I aint seen before."

"Fine, if you walk in and see Kagome naked I will kill you."

That changed Inuyasha's tune.

"Uhn."

"Remember what I taught you today Inuyasha, be respectful;It will go a long way."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever."

Inuyasha turned to run in the direction, reluctantly leaving Mayu behind to deal with the bastard. Turning to face her one more time before he took off he called out to her.

"Ay bitch."

"Yes, whelp," she answered.

"Kick his ass."

Mayu smiled and nodded.

She turned and entered Seiya rooms. She wouldn't engage him as long as she could avoid it. She would wait for the brothers. However, if the bastard pissed her off, he would be dead long before they got here.

Inuyasha ran swiftly to the family wing and the barrier allowed him access. He decided he would follow instructions gave to him by Mayu during their lessons today. As much as it twisted his stomach to do it however Mayu was alone with that prick and that was more important than his pride.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I request an audience it is an emergency," he called from the hallway emergency or not he was not going to burst in their rooms, he had no desire to see fucking his brother.

"Come on ya bastard, I wouldn't be here smelling this shit if it wasn't important."

Sesshomaru smelled him coming and had just enough time to slip some hakama's on before he arrived at the door. Sliding the door open he looked at a almost panicking Inuyasha.

"What is it?"

"Your fucking captain has gone insane; He killed a female and Mayu is with him now. It looked like he had beat her and raped her."  
Sesshomaru was shocked. Rape! Bastard though he may be he had never hurt anyone in such a manner..

"Sess, what is it," Kagome came to the door dressed in a kimono.

"The captain," Inuyasha stated," he raped and killed a female."

Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha and I will deal with this; you will stay in this room behind the wards."  
"

Hey you can't just…"

"This is not up for negotiation Kagome; you will stay in this room where it is safe."

Just as he knew her tones, she knew his and she was wasting valuable time. She didn't want anything to happen to Mayu.

"I will, I promise. Be careful"

Sesshomaru nodded and ran after Inuyasha. Tonight, he would solve this problem…Seiya would die.


	19. Chapter 19

He could sense her behind him. He knew she was there. His eyes were blood red, the smell and taste of blood lingered around him, as he stood silent; he was still beastly from the kill. With his senses on high alert, her attempts to silently approach him were futile. She must have witnessed his deed as he could sense her anger. It was possible to attack her, wound her, and even kill her as he had the other. However, he could possibly turn this into a good thing. Sex in the heat of animosity was exhilarating and he had, at one time, considered her for mate. They could be strong together, even overthrow the current Lord- if she would only submit herself to him.

"I know you are near, Mayu. Come out. We could- play a while."

Mayu was disgusted by his taunt, but couldn't be happier that he called her out- it would legitimize killing the fool to her Lord if she could honestly say that Seiya made the first move. She stepped out of the shadows and approached him- taking stock of his haughty air. He was still naked and didn't bother to shield his body from her scrutinizing eyes. She would admit that he was attractive, but his attitude and behavior, his disregard for his actions made him look like a serpent to her.

"You know why I am here then?"

"You wish to confront me about the plaything I killed."

"She was not a plaything."

"She was nothing. A body used for release. Nothing more."

"She was more."

"More to you, Mayu? Hmm. I had no idea you found her appealing."

Seiya turned his back to Mayu and walked towards his clothing chest, retrieving a kosode. He turned back to Mayu and smiled, sliding each arm into the sleeves before loosely securing the wrap.

"Really Mayu, is that all you came here for, to call me out? Are you sure you did not want to spend time with me? We could be doing more interesting things."

"I want nothing from the likes of you."

Really? I am sure you were staring at my ass and even now, your eyes travel down the length of me. Would you enjoy having my cock?"

"Yes I would. I have been imagining the many ways that I could slice it off and display it to the court."

"You have never really liked males, have you?"

"I have never really liked you."

Seiya slid his eyes over her body. What a good fuck she could have been. He was still hard by his failed attempt to fuck Saitri.

"You know, we could be could together Mayu. I assure you that after I fuck you, no other male or female will compare."

"I have seen your… equipment in action. I am not at all impressed."

Seiya moved closer to her, their faces only inches apart.

"Come on Mayu, I know you crave power. Together, we could overthrow the Lord and future Lady."

Speaking of her Lord, he was nearby, listening and watching. Did Seiya know he was privy to their conversation? Did he simply not care? Regardless of whatever else was going through his mind, this fool would be dead soon and she could go back to planning her pleasurable night with her Lord and Lady. She didn't want this fool to die quick but she had other things to do tonight that didn't involve him. She remained calm as Seiya stayed close, currently stroking himself through the split of his kosode, letting his cock bump into her as he slowly thrust himself in his hand. It was disgusting, but she would remain composed, looking him down. Her Lord was trying to remain calm, but she could feel her hanyou, full of anticipation. It was no doubt both could smell Seiya's current arousal and both were just as angry and disgusted as she. She knew of one question that would finish this off quite quickly. She smirked, and Seiya mistook it for a good sign. Such confidence in himself. Honestly, had she not just talked of dangling his balls like a trophy? Reaching forward, she grabbed him within her own warm palm, replacing his hand with hers, and pulled him closer before she began to stroke him.

"What of my Lady? Surely you would not end her?"

Seiya raised his hand, palming Mayu's generous breast through her clothing. He leaned over her shoulder, his breath steady as he nosed her ear.

"We could share her. Does that not sound like fun Mayu? Me fucking her, while she licks and feasts on you. Her calling out our names in the rapture of pleasure. Surely that would please you. Yes, that little vixen would never want for a good, hard, rough fuck."

Mayu smirked

In a flash of white, Seiya was knocked backward, impaled on Tokijin's thin blade.

"You will never have the chance."

"My Lord, wait."

Inuyasha reached the spectacle just to hear Mayu ask Sesshomaru to wait. She wanted him gone just as much as both the silver haired Inus, why had she asked for him to hold?

"Mayu, this asshole deserves to die, you know what he did." Inuyasha said, anger evident in his voice.

"I have not forgotten."

Sesshomaru however knew better. He had seen that look before. Whatever was about to happen would be very painful for the bastard.

Mayu walked up to him and pulled at the loose sash of his wrap until he was exposed to all in the room. Slowly, she trailed up and down his torso, teased her claws on his thighs around his painfully hardening cock. Inuyasha growled at her but she continued to touch Seiya in such a way until she once again held his cock in hand and began to stroke him. Seiya wanted to moan, she was always good with her hands and this was a perfect example, but he had seen that look before, that glint in her eye, and knew that he would be in much pain should she follow through on her thoughts.

Inuyasha was more than a little jealous. This bastard was sitting here getting a hand job from his woman.

Fuck!

Sesshomaru waited to see what she would do; he had a pretty good idea, but didn't want to speculate.  
As quickly as he had the thought, Seiya's cock was severed from his body and he let out a piercing scream. Inuyasha's anger dissipated quickly after he saw her true intentions, but he winced at the image of Mayu, blood dripping cock in hand and the castrated male clutching the stub of himself as he wailed and growled in pain. Sesshomaru smirked and moved to finish the job.

"Come puppy, I have my souvenir." She motioned for Inuyasha to follow waving the dangling mass of flesh in her hand as her lips pulled into a grin.

"Mayu that was fucked up." Inuyasha grimaced at the bloody mess that was once Seiya's cock.

She paused in her exit "Really? I believed it an apt punishment at my hands. Revenge for one females pain at the hands of a cruel man."

"I don't think I want your hand near mine for a while… at least not until you thoroughly get his scent off you." Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the room. He turned back to see his brother approaching the still whining captain.

"Yo, stab his ass a couple of times for me prick."

Sesshomarau chose not to acknowledge his brother, but he did indeed hear his request. Facing Seiya, he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and twisted. He released some of his poison to trail down the blade into Seiya's wound.

"You wished to betray me."

Seiya tried to reel back as the poison hit him, but he could not. He winced as it hit, listening to the quiet sizzle as his flesh was burned away. It would only bea matter of seconds before it worked through his system. He said nothing. It would be useless. Sesshoumaru was always swift in dealing out punishment and this time would be no different. He would be lying to himself if he said he did not expect this so quickly. He was brash, bold, and full of himself. He would not beg. There was no need to subject himself to that indignity. Mayu would pay. Sesshoumaru would pay. The miko would be his. Sesshoumaru didn't know everything, as much as he would believe he did. There were ways and spells, which were unknown to most, but he had been privy to them. He would make himself whole. He would find a way back and he would have the miko. Yes he would fuck her as the others watched tied up and helpless to stop his masochisms of the miko.

He coughed up blood as his body shut down. He had loss to much blood. Sesshoumaru's poison was quickly working throughout his body.

Sesshoumaru watched closely as Seiya closed his eyes, his lips parting as he spoke silent words, never betraying his chant to sharp ears. He began to shimmer and his image waved in and out at the edges. Sesshoumaru thrust his sword deeper into the body before him to find it was not as solid as before.

Seiya smirked up at the demon lord.

"My death is just the beginning."

After he said that, his breathing ceased as he slumped forward and his body disappeared.  
Sesshomaru pulled his sword from the wall and repressed the urge to sigh. He had been doing that a lot lately, since the miko had become such a force in his life. Trouble seemed to follow her every step. Attracting all kinds of demons and humans, he only briefly wondered if she was worth it.

He picked up Seiyas discared robe and wiped the blood from his blade before returning it to his side.

As he walked the halls back to the miko, he thought of her- her nature, her intelligence, her beauty. And as he opened the door to their shared room, looking at the woman who looked back towards him, a mixture of worry and happiness radiating from her gave, he simply reaffirmed what he had thought much earlier, when he had questioned their relationship.

She was worth any trouble that followed. So, he would do everything he could to protect her. Sitting her in his lap as she wrapped her arms around him, raking her fingers through his hair, his thoughts wandered to Seiya's disappearance. One thing for certain, there was old and deep magic here. They would all need to be on their guard.

*~*  
"She did what now?"

"Miko, you heard and understood me the first five times I have said it."

"Yes, but, it's just so…"

"Saitri was an acquaintance of Mayu, she is very loyal."

Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's lap in front of the fire. He hadn't been gone long and when he came back he had immediately picked her up and settled her in his lap. He had done this before, like a dog holding on to his bone. She had grown accustom to it and let him have his way, not to say that she didn't enjoy being his teddy bear.  
She snuggled closer to him, burrowing herself as much as possible. His chin was propped atop her head.  
She felt like it was kind of an inappropriate time to ask this, considering all that had occurred, but she needed something else to think on and if his tightened hold on her as he stared into space was any indication, he did as well.

"So are we still on for tonight?"

He had idly wondered if she would still want to do this and did not want to bring it up until she broached the topic.

"Yes, if you still wish it."

"Yes, I have been looking forward to it; I am at a loss for what to do- clothes, hair, um, special scents I can wear." Kagome said giggling. " I know it sounds silly, but I'm kind of approaching this like our first time."

"Wear very little; having been denied you earlier, I am not sure how long I will be able to control myself."

"I'm that addictive, hmm? Well, big puppy, tell little one there he will have to practice his patience. Seems he always likes to get the jump on me and make me lose my senses. We have forever to be together."

Kagome didn't realize what she said until he turned her around to face him, her legs straddling his. She gasped at the implications of her words. She didn't know what they were doing or where it would lead to but she knew she was happy.

"Do I Kagome? If I were to ask, would you stay with me?"

Kagome didn't need to think about her answer. She knew she would stay with him.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru grinned wickedly and pulled her closer.

"Perhaps, a light activity to sate me. I still have significant amount of time until evening meal."

"I tell you I want to be with you and you want to have sex."

Sesshomaru ignored her rant in favor of kissing her lips.

"Hey…mmm...stop…that."

Sesshomaru continued to ignore her and began untying her obi and grabbing her unclothed waist, pulling her more to himself. He continued to kiss her lips, trying to silence her. Now was not the time for conversation.

"No mmm, no wait."

Kagome leaned away from him inadvertently showing more of her body to his hungry eyes.

"No getting with this miko until we talk about this."

Sesshomaru smirked. There was nothing to talk about, he asked and she accepted, end of story. Why she insisted on talking about things that were already decided was beyond him. She would be his forever. Even if he couldn't extend her life, he would be perfectly content to have her as long as he could. However, now was not the time to speak on such things.

"I am already with the miko. What I want, is in the miko.

To make his point, he slipped a finger in between her legs and played with her folds. Kagome arched her back and her eyes slid closed. She wanted to yell at him, tell him to stop that they needed to talk about their future. She couldn't speak however, the things he did to her caused her mind to shut down.

"Miko, there is nothing to speak on. You are mine for as long as I wish it."

With that he worked to shred their clothing and claim her. He wouldn't tire her out, not now anyways. They had things to do tonight and he needed his miko alert. For now, he just needed her.

*~*

He watched from his position in the corner as Sesshomaru fucked the miko. He should have done this before had he known of the spells advantages. He had no scent or sound and was unable to be detected. He watched as his former lord, slid into the miko, pounding away as if there was no tomorrow. There might not be… for him. He had only been dead for a little time on earth, but to him where he had just came from, it had been and eternity. He learned to make his body solid, to touch, to feel. He would do all those things, he would see to it.

First Mayu, then the Miko. He decided that he would have them both. He would fuck them both. He would make them fuck each other. The ball was a couple of nights away, he needed Sesshomaru occupied and not focused on the miko. He would have her, he would fuck her as she begged and screamed for more like the wanton female she was.

He looked again, and watched as she came. A euphoric expression on her face, followed soon after by the pale dog. He would pay, they all would. He would have what he wanted the most, the miko.


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is...First off, let me say that I want to thank you guys so much for nominating my fic for not 1, not 2, but 3 awards this quarter. You guys just don't know how much that means to me. Both my Beta and I were happily shocked. Love you guys so much.  
This is the first half to the "fun" for four, please read and review…

"No Mayu. You are not doing that!"

"Puppy, be reasonable."

Inuyasha paced in Mayu's room torn between doing something he'd regret now and saying something he knew he'd regret later. She'd disposed of the severed penis then thought it prudent to bathe the lingering scent from her body. Inuyasha volunteered to assist in her cleansing, just to "make sure" that every bit of the demon's scent was washed away. All the touching led to a small make out session that ended up with them both in her room pushing each other against the walls as one tried to subdue the other. Mayu was quite excited at how aggressive Inuyasha was, easily growing warm between her thighs as his hands touched and his claws scratched; his lips, tongue and teeth pulled, lathed and nipped wherever they could reach as she touched him with equal fervor. Somewhere between the groping and growling, Mayu breathily mentioned how she would love for Inuyasha to be present when she fucked a female in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but it was a private affair. No matter how lustful Inuyasha was in that moment, his mind cleared enough when she said that to easily pull away from the demoness, his brow drawn together in contemplation of her words.

"You are doing what in front of them?"

Mayu was very disappointed that they were not continuing. Now, she was staring right into his eyes, detailing the plans of her lord, lady and herself, his gaze darkening as she continued. She hadn't thought he'd have such a negative reaction to the news- considering his own promiscuous past.

"No, go tell Lord asshole, you ain't gonna do it."

"I will not. It was my decision to grant the request. I will do it."

"No! He ain't touching you! I'll rip off whatever of his touches you!"

"He will be there watching, but he is not allowed to touch me. You know Kagome better than I, do you truly believe she would allow him to touch any other female in that manner?"

"That ain't the fuckin point bitch."

"Then what is the point puppy?"

"…"

"I am waiting."

"…"

"…"

"… {mumble}…"

" You must open your mouth puppy so that words I understand may come out."

"The bitch thing, like I've said before, don't bother me, even if you were … fuckin Kagome… it don't bother me so much. You letting Sesshomaru see you naked…"

"There is nothing of my body he has yet to see."

"Fuck Mayu! I don't want to hear about that! Just, you can't let him see you anymore. I mean, damn, I thought we were… we were gonna be…"

"I do want you, my little puppy. But I want this as well."

"Damnit Mayu! I am not a puppy and I'm definitely not little! Look, we need to talk right now!"

"No, we will talk later. All has been arranged for tonight. It will be done."

"I can't believe you'd let him… "

"However… if I am requested again, I will make sure that you are present."

Inuyasha sighed. He really didn't want to ignore what was to happen. So much in him was yelling to chain her up somewhere, take her mind and body away from the situation. He looked at her harder, noting the resolve in her unwavering gaze. Her mind was made up and if there was one thing at all he could instantly tell about Mayu, it was that she was a determined and fiercely independent female. So, he would relent… this one time. Plus she had given him something to think about.

"When your ass gets back, I want some fuckin' attention."

"As you wish my grumpy puppy."

"I keep telling you I ain't no puppy."

Mayu walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Please stay here, I will be back after."

"Yeah Yeah, just hurry the fuck up."

"I will." Mayu stepped back and straightened her appearance.

Then using her magic, Mayu disappeared.

Inuyasha made his way towards a corner and plopped himself down. He occupied his hands with whatever little trinket Mayu had nearby.

Eventually, she was going to have to stop fuckin whomever she wanted. He'd thought to himself, ever since she'd proclaimed her interest, that he could be loyal to her. It would be hard given his libido, but she stirred something in him that made him want to try his hardest. He wanted pups and a future with a family. He wanted a family of his own.

One day perhaps, he would get that.

*~*

"Are you sure that this is okay, I mean, what if some stray male sees me?"

"Hn,"

She kept talking, but Sesshomaru was too engrossed with the little form in front of him. Dressed in the red tight tank top and tiny shorts she had been forbidden to wear since coming here, he distracted himself from her words with the nearly form fitting material. She'd forgone her upper undergarments. Her breasts strained against the shirt and you could see the outline of both her nipples. Watching her breathe served to make him hard.

"Sesshomaru, I am talking to you."

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway of her closet watching her as she primped herself in her mirror. She looked good and if she didn't stop switching her ass back and forth before him, he was going to mount her.

"Miko, it is fine."

"No its not. Earlier when a male touched me, you "fucked" me until I passed out. How are we ever going to make it to Mayu's rooms? I know there are a few guards walking the halls right now."

"Miko, they are free to look, not to touch, as you are mine."

"Oh, well then why didn't you stop staring and just say that."

"I will stare if it pleases me Miko."

Kagome didn't know what was so special about this outfit. They had just finished eating dinner when he told her this was what he wanted her to wear. She assumed it was because, of most the clothing items she brought with her, these had fairly easy access. Well, okay, she just answered her own question. No buttons or ties. Just pull over or push down for wandering hands to get wherever they wanted. That thought made her pause. What would she end up doing in front of Mayu and the other female? With Sesshoumaru? With herself? She was still very nervous but excited at the same time. He had told her she could do what she wanted, even if it was to only ask questions. She was free to just watch, whatever she was comfortable with. He had expressed his happiness over her just willing to give it a try. She would have an open mind. Whatever happened she would not be ashamed and she would welcome this new experience.

"Wait, Sess, where is Inuyasha? Won't he hear us?"

"He and my Mayu are considering a courtship, he will stay in her rooms for the time being."

"Oh, it's great that they are courting, but won't that make this even more awkward with him in her room as well? And I'm sure her knows by now what's going to happen tonight."

"Mayu has other rooms that offer more privacy. I am sure she has selected one such room for this night. And yes, Mayu has informed him and he is upset, but she has put him in his place. He has relented, for the time."

"Mm, okay. Wow, those two together? I am sure she can get him in line whenever he acts up. I wonder what I could do to help the courtship along?"

"Miko, do not interfere. The greatest obstacle is for them to decide to court. They are both stubborn and fierce willed. You will leave them to their own."

"Awe Sess come on; I have to do something to help."

Sesshomaru walked over and slid his arms around her waist.

"You will do nothing miko. Is that understood?

"Yeah, yeah, party pooper."

He didn't know what that meant but he was sure it was an insult. However fun was to be had tonight so he would punish her later. He was curious to see her reaction to tonight. She seemed very open to the idea and if he could not touch another female, this would be all the extra entertainment he would get. Not that that bothered him as much as he thought it should.

"Come miko"

He grasped her hand and pulled her out of the room. They walked almost to the end of the family wing and to a door. Sesshomaru looked to her and nodded. He wasn't going to make her go in, if she wanted to, she was going to have to open the door herself.

Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello My Lord, My Lady"

Mayu greeted her, very much naked embracing another naked female Kagome recognized. She was the female Mayu was with under the balcony.

Kagome quickly glanced around the room looking for somewhere to seat herself that wasn't too near or too far from the two females. As open as she was to see, she didn't think she wanted an up close view of everything. She shuffled over to some cushions that were perfectly situated as she took stock of the room. It was smaller than her room but still a nice size. I was had red drapes and pillows and a big futon in the middle that was covered in red sheets.  
Kagome kneeled onto the cushions, Sesshoumaru close at her side, his warmth diffusing the sudden chill of her skin. She looked back to the two embraced before her, their hands idly sliding over lightly golden skin as they looked back.

Mayu smiled at Kagome, she knew that tonight might be the night that should would finally get to taste her lady, if only briefly- and only at her Lord and Lady's approval. Even if she did not, having her present stirred a craving within her.

"My Lord, my Lady this is Mimiku."

Mimiku bowed her head to Sesshomaru and Kagome. She noted that for a human, Kagome was quite pretty and she could sense that she was very powerful. She stood facing Mayu, their hands resuming perusal of each other's bodies.  
Mayu rubbed the back of her hand over Mimiku's breast, barely grazing the nipple. Mimiku's head fell back, and a soft moan erupted from her lips. Before the lord and lady arrived, mayu had easily worked her over with short kisses and gentle strokes that had her skin overly sensitive.

Sesshomaru settled behind Kagome, his arms wrapped around her middle, her in between his spread legs. Kagome's breath hitched as Mayu lowered Mimiku to the futon and kissed her hard. Who knew a female could be so …aggressive. She could see Mayus fingers deeply indenting the pliable flesh she held . Mimiku's thighs tensed as she held them closed- Kagome could tell that she was trying to ease some of the building tension.

Kagome watched as Mayu kissed her neck down to her breasts, purposely avoiding the nipples. She listened to Mimiku's soft moans and watched her attempt to push her nipples to Mayu's lips. Finally, Mayu appeased her and took a nipple into her mouth, biting it softly and then suckling hard. Mimiku's eyes closed as she sucked in a breath. Mayu switched to the other nipple, giving it the same rough treatment while her fingers teased and pulled at the already abused nipple.  
Kagome could feel herself getting warm as the scene unfolded before her. Who would have thought seeing two women like this would be such a turn on? Her fingers itched to do something more than fiddle with the hem of her shirt. Could she… touch the other woman? She had to admit that a big part of her wanted to.

Sesshomaru was very interested in the show in front of him, but he found himself more interested in Kagome's reaction to it. He could smell her arousal and felt her tensing each time either demoness in front of them moaned, and he secretly hoped that she would want to join in with the other two females. He could tell she was thinking about it.  
Mayu continued her assault on the female, licking and nipping her way down her body. She wondered what her Lady would do. She, like the other demons in the room, could smell Kagome's arousal and her curiosity. She looked at her Lady and noted a questioning look on her face. After Mayu was sure that she had her attention she smiled to her and settled herself between Mimiku's now parted lovely thighs. Mimiku was particular excited as evidenced by the amount of moisture between her legs. Focused on her task, Mayu began to bring Mimiku to completion for the first time of the night.  
Kagome, thought that maybe Mayu was a mind reader. When she smiled she must have been able to hear her question. Well, it was now or never. Quietly, she moved from Sesshomaru's warmth, missing the toothy grin on his face. She sat on her legs next to Mimiku, admiring her beauty. She watched and listened as her moans became louder and her back arched. She watched her breasts as they jiggled and as her hips moved with Mayu's ministrations. Mayu's eyes were closed, seemingly enjoying what she was doing. Lewd noises could be heard.  
Kagome took her hand and settled it on one of Mimiku's breasts. Mimiku's eyes opened in surprise at the unfamiliar hand, but settled quickly as the soft hand lightly squeezed the mass then two fingers lightly twisted the nipple. Kagome found that she enjoyed the feel of a breast other than her own and the response that followed. She leaned down to kiss the other breast, peeking her tongue out every now and then to taste the salty sweet skin of the demoness. She found herself engrossed in her task, but didn't know if she wanted to do much more. She had come so close to Mimiku's pebbled nipple, but avoided suckling on it as she had seen Mayu. The most she could do was flick her tongue over it once. Not long after she started a feminine hand threaded itself in her hair. She gazed up at Mimiku then, her face in the early throes of passion as Mayu stayed between her thighs and Kagome continued kneading a breast. She found herself comparing Mimiku's softness to Sesshomaru's roughness. Neither one was better nor worse than the other, they were... different. She found herself enjoying both experiences and wondered what more she would do before the night was over.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Okay loves, this is the end of the debachery for now. Well not really but no more females in THIS story anyways. I would like to thank you guys for nominating Desire again, It means so much to me and my beta, AmiOtaku. They have done a wonderful job helping me to sound better. Also I want to try something, if you guys would Follow me on Twitter (Ashley-Sama, Pensacola, Fl) then when I get stuck and can tweet some ideas and hopfully get a response from you guys. School Sucks and I am super busy, but I will try to get a least two chapters out by Christmas. Seeing as the next one is half finished, I think that I can do it. N-E ways thanks for your continued support and as always...read and review...;)

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether he had died and gone to heaven…

…or hell.

What he was seeing…

What he was hearing…

The entire situation made him clench his teeth in frustration. Even his mongrel of a brother had never agitated him quite like this. He wanted to jump in and indulge himself with the females entwined and writhing in bliss on the mat. But, there was that damned promised that he would touch no other but Kagome… and as tightly pressed together as the three females were, he had little doubt some part of his body would touch some part of theirs- deliberately, of course, because Sesshoumaru did not do anything without cause.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes a moment, singling out his female's arousal. He tensed at the knowledge that she was not experiencing this pleasure by his hands and he had to hold back and tightly rein in his lustful, and carnal desires. Oh, but it was indeed proving quite difficult.

On one hand he had the three nude females in front of him, doing things to each other that even he could not accurately describe. The sounds coming from them tested his powerful restraint. There was only so much an amorous dog demon such as himself, could take. However, after a fierce look from Kagome, he knew he was not allowed to participate. Something he should have considered more thoroughly before agreeing to this…activity. He never thought she would dive in and participate this much. It took over a week for him to get in between her delectable thighs; he had only thought that this would be a precursor, something to warm her up to the idea of playing with or including other females in the future. He had thought maybe she would test the waters a little, but she dove in head-first. Once again, when concerning her, he was surprised. Kagome's shyness had long receded and she was very actively participating.

Kagome's clothes were gone, tossed somewhere she hadn't bothered to note, and all she could think of is that she finally understood lesbianism. She'd never given too much thought of how one woman could truly please another when male and female bodies were basically made for one another, and she wasn't going to put off men… demons… er, Sesshoumaru cause that feeling was just something she couldn't replace, but the soft strength of another woman's body against her own, being touched in those places that only a female truly understood…

After Mayu had brought Mimiku to completion, she motioned for Kagome to take her place. Though she was a little apprehensive she wanted to try, at least once. So she sat down on the futon with a demoness on each side of her, stroking her hair and cheeks, fingers dancing over the curves of her breast and thighs. Kagome kept her hands in her lap; she didn't know where she wanted to start. Mayu and Mimiku must have known her distress as they each took a hand in their own and brought it to their bare skin. To Kagome, the feel of Mayu was almost like suede and Mimiku was satiny. She couldn't quite explain it. Their soft caresses and light kisses had turned into Mimiku kissing and licking between her thighs. Mayu alternated from kissing her lips, to suckling her nipples, or kissing her breasts. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she had ever been so nervous about this in the first place. Their attentions could not beat Sesshoumaru, but they were a close second. All thought left her as a dangerous tongue circled her clit. The motions were very soft as Mimiku feasted on her. Mayu was being very attentive to her breasts, treating one like the most delectable thing on the earth before lavishing her attentions to the neglected breast. Kagome could hear herself moaning loudly but could do nothing to stop the sounds. She had her fingers tangled him Mimiku's hair bringing her dangerous mouth closer to her greedy center. She was just so damn soft, and gentle. Kagome cried out as Mayu bit a nipple only to salve it with her saliva afterward. She arched her back as she felt her end coming. Soon enough, stars danced behind her closed eyes and she called out…to whom she wasn't sure.

A surge of jealously ran through Sesshoumaru as he heard her call out another's name. His eyes began to tint red and his restraint was at the breaking point.

As Kagome rode off her high, she noticed that the females' ministrations had not stopped, but had in fact become far more aggressive. Her folds were plowed ruthlessly, and she was in bliss.

Again, Sesshoumaru cursed himself for agreeing to the miko's rule regarding this current…situation. Hell, he regretted a repeat of this situation in the future, as she would most likely want to do this again. Not being one who's patience was often, if ever, thoroughly tested, he vowed that, tired or not, when they left here… if they left here… the miko was going to be fucked within an inch of her mortal life. He continued to watch, entranced, as she arched her back off the mat and buried her fingers deeper in the servants hair. He could tell Mayu was reluctant to do more than help; he sensed her apprehension and was sure that it had more to do with Inuyasha than anything else. He listened as Kagome sucked in a breath as Mimiku inserted two fingers inside her. He could tell that she was near another climax and that this particular endeavor would be over soon.  
Mayu, for what little she would allow herself to do, was enjoying herself immensely, but found herself thinking of her puppy. She didn't want to hurt him and coming back with Kagome's essence on her lips would not bode.

Curse puppy love…

"Ah…Ah!"….

Kagome cried as another orgasm shook her frame. Her legs began to shake and oxygen was in very short supply. Mimiku finally released the hold on her clit and withdrew her fingers from her warm center. She sat up and looked her lady in her sleep heavy eyes, while sensually liking Kagome's essence from her fingers.

"I hope I have pleased my Lady," Mimiku said quietly.

"...Yes… definitely."

Kagome attempted to sit up but was softly pushed down by a red-eyed Sesshoumaru, who had enough non-participatory sensory overload.  
"Good. You two may leave, NOW!"

Mayu and Mimiku didn't have to be told twice they quickly dressed and were out in seconds, Mimiku to her quarters and Mayu to her puppy. She had a nagging insistence to be filled, and she was sure her puppy could help her with that.

"You tease me endlessly Miko," Sesshoumaru stated, trying to hold back his urge to shove his cock into the miko. At this point, it wasn't really a matter of where, as long as it was somewhere in his Kagome that was tight, warm, and moist. He straddled her, his thighs on each side of her waist, his cock hard and thick, bobbing against her as he breathe deeply.

_Where had his clothes gone…?_

"Do you have nothing to say now miko? You dared to call out a bitches name in front of me. Have her actions rendered you without speech?"

He wasn't angry, mostly just perturbed that he was only _allowed_ to watch. Still he found himself a little jealous of the fact that she called out another's name in the rapture of pleasure. The only name she should call out in pleasure was his.

So that's what she'd said….

Kagome smiled. She picked up on her Inu's feelings and found it cute that he would feel jealous of her. It made her feel special.

"Oh… is the big bad puppy upset that he shared his chew toy," she goaded him.

Bad Idea….

He growled at her and she actually giggled at his display of dominance, with her no less.

"Bitch"

Sesshoumaru snapped his teeth at her, and positioned his manhood at her center. Kagome gasped then moaned as he slid himself up and down her still very wet nether lips. She arched her back attempting to get him to slide inside if her. She only succeeded as far as the head and felt quite denied when she couldn't get more.

"Whom do you belong too?"

Kagome didn't care what he said as long as he was fully seated within her.

"You, you ass! I belong to you!"

He growled at her once more, shallowly snapping his hips to halfway sheath himself in her, repeating the motion as she writhe in frustration. She glared up at him and Sesshoumaru smirked down at her in satisfaction before he roughly slid inside her, earning an airy cry. He slid himself slowly out of her and pushed back in. In no time he found himself going at a furious pace, remarking her as his. Kagome attempted to keep up with him, but found it impossible. She found herself unable to catch her breath. Really, if every time he felt jealous about her he acted like this, she wouldn't bother adjusting her behavior.

Sesshoumaru was in a frenzy; these feelings inside of him, he didn't understand them, he didn't even know what to call them. He had never once been in a monogamous relationship, but as he filled her, heard her, tasted her, touched and smelt her, he found himself not wanting any one else to be inside of her…period. And though he found restraint while he watched her with the two demonesses a feat, it was not impossible and he knew that if she could fully promise herself to him, he could do so with her.

_Why?_

His plan had been to obtain the miko and keep her for himself. He could also confess that it was not just her body that he wanted….he wanted her…all of her. Her spirit. Her heart.

He watched her beneath him, glistening with sweat, her breasts jiggling as he thrust, her midnight locks tangled, and eyes closed in pleasure.

Kagome moaned loudly, muttering his name. She knew he was re-claiming her, remarking her as is. She didn't have a problem with it.

"Cum for me, tell the world to whom you belong."

Kagome came loudly screaming his name. This was what she wanted, what her body truly craved. The females were nice but none could compare to Sesshoumaru.

Her walls clamped down on him almost to the point of pain, milking him of his seed and coating her insides with it.

He would never be pleased by anyone but the Miko.

_What had she done to him?___

Not that it mattered.

He looked down at her face, her eyes still closed and her face contorted in pleasure. It would be his pleasure to see her like for the rest of her life, however short a human's life was compared with his own. He would take what he could get.

He leaned down to nose her neck. How was it that he enjoyed her scent so much?

"Kagome"

He licked at her sweaty skin, the salty, sweet taste of her dancing dancing on his tongue.

"Mmmm, yes my lord."

"We must retire to our rooms, miko."

"I'm fine right here."

"Miko."

"mmm…"

"Kagome."

"Okay." She lay there, barely moving, and he knew she was not sleep so quickly, but it would do her no good to remain on the cooler floor with nothing suitable to cover her.

Sesshoumaru picked up her lifeless form, nestling her close to his warmth. A silly grin on her face as he carried her to their rooms was the only visible indication that she was not sleep. He walked down the corridor, both unclothed and his eyes still feral. No one would dare interrupt him now…

_not if they had a brain.__  
_As he entered their rooms he noticed that tea and a light meal had been set in front of the fireplace and there was a slow fire going.

He looked down at Kagome who had her eyes fully open for the first time since he had picked her up. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and gently placed her on her feet but did not release his hold on her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and stood to give him another kiss.

Sesshoumaru returned it hungrily pulling her body closer to his.

"There is hot tea and a light meal."

"Maybe later. Right now, I just want to lay with you."

"As you wish."

He quickly deposited them on their bed and brought the covers around them. Kagome snuggled into him and sighed. He could tell that she wasn't sleep, but that she was resting.

As Sesshoumaru lay with his arms around her, listening to her heartbeat, he again began to think of the female in his arms. She annoyed him, challenged him, and turned what he thought he knew about the world, upside down. She made him… change. She made him… feel. Why is it that he couldn't see his life without her? She had a willingness to please him? She loved him he could tell, but could he love her, like she needed to be loved.

Him? Love?...is it Possible?


	22. Chapter 22

Mayu approached the door of her rooms and halted. Her body was freshly bathed of the scents from Mimiku and Kagome, as objectionable as the idea to do so had been. It wouldn't do to have her puppy upset. As tough as Mayu was, this feeling she had for Inuyasha was a feeling she never had before; this was something she did not want to lose. But she recognized in him so many insecurities that she knew she had to be careful, curb many of her desires until he grew more comfortable with what they were developing.

She stood before the door, knowing he could sense her, but it seemed he would be patient and await her entrance.

Mayu opened the door and immediately their eyes met. He sat on the floor, legs crossed beneath him, back straight, and hands tucked into his sleeves. His face expressed nothing. In this moment, she thought he eerily looked too much like his brother.

"You done already?"

"Yes. My Lord found himself… desiring to end this particular entertainment for the evening."

"You mean he stopped you guys and started fuckin' her; probably riding her before you got out the room."

Mayu walked toward him, unable to contain her mirth at his candor. He was uncouth, but she liked that about him. It worked for him when in others it would be aggravating.

"He is with Kagome, and you will refrain from speaking that way about them."

"So now you tellin' me what to do?"

Mayu moved closer to him, her hips swaying easily as her weight shifted foot to foot.

"No puppy, I am not telling you what to do."

The chill in the air had her nipples hardening, and Inuyasha's gaze flicked between them and her eyes. Her posture straightened just enough where his eyes lingered just a little longer, his arousal at her presence growing just a bit more that his already large cock was further tenting his hakama. Mayu was pleased. He wasn't nearly as upset as he probably wanted to be.

Inuyasha was a little angry with himself for being distracted. Well, not so much angry as frustrated. He wanted to growl and snarl and huff at her for what she was doing. If anyone were to ask him if he felt that way because he was upset or turned on, he wouldn't be able to say. Right now, he didn't think there was much difference. Thoughts kept his anger just beneath whatever other mixed up emotions he was experiencing. No matter how much he wanted to take her in his arms, he couldn't deny the fact that he was highly annoyed.

"I don't know what ya' wanna call it, but it sounds like an order."

"It is not an order."

What did he really feel about Mayu, naked, doing who knew what with Kagome, also naked, and some random bitch... in front of Sesshoumaru.

He felt it wasn't fair.

He and Mayu had "pledged" themselves to each other. She was his, for all intents and purposes. Kagome and some other bitch looking at her like that, fine, he could accept that… within reason; and of course him supervising would be required. Sesshoumaru there, being able to watch? No, definitely not again. The mighty demon lord could kiss his half demon ass.

"Whatever. What kind of shit you gonna try next time I _'speak that way about 'em'_?"

"I have found that with you, aggressive persuasion is best when getting what I want."

Mayu loosened the sash holding her yukata together, letting the gap uncover more of her bronzed flesh.

Inuyasha's hands went to her waist instantly as he stared at the tantalizing expanse of smooth skin. Her breasts were still partially covered and even though he just wanted to pull that last straining bit of silk away from her perky mounds and pebbled nipples, it was so sinfully erotic to have them teasing him so. They were quickly becoming his second favorite part of her body; right behind her ass. He wanted to grope them. He wanted to kiss them. He wanted to… damn, he had to see them in all their glory. His hands reached higher but Mayu countered him and grasped his wrists.

"Uh uh puppy. Your word please."

"Fuck, Mayu! I just want to… to… arg!."

"If you do not give me your word, I cannot give you your treat."

"Damnit! Stop talking to me like I'm your pet!"

Inuyasha sighed. This wasn't entirely new to him, being less than alpha-like in front of a female. Hell, Kagome had him "begging" a lot, but with her, he knew it was best to deal with her like that. Life was easier. He didn't know if he could do that with Mayu. But Kagome never offered herself to him like this. And damn it, he was male and she was a very, very, good-looking female. If she offered her body to him, who was he to say no to whatever she wanted.

"Fine, bitch."

Mayu smiled again and let her yukata fall forgotten with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I believe the day has my puppy upset. Tell me, how can I improve your mood?"

No other words were spoken as he pulled her down between his now spread legs and ravished her mouth. His hands went to her breasts and kneaded them hard, claws barely piercing but producing a wonderful sensation.

Inuyasha knew they couldn't have sex, she had already stressed that to him before, but that didn't mean they couldn't play a bit. For the first time he found himself wanting to please his partner and not so worried about himself. Hearing her moan and feeling her body tense as his hands wandered over her had him growing harder than he'd ever been. Tired of their current position, he pulled Mayu with him to lie on the futon. Her warmth over him felt so good, but this was not about himself, so he quickly flipped them so he was on top. He gripped her thighs hard and wedged himself firmly between them. He wanted to please her and he wasn't supposed to have sex, but damn if he didn't need a little bit of relief. It felt so good, the slight grind against her.

Mayu was sure she would have a good match with Inuyasha as her partner. He could move her around as if she weighed nothing. She, herself, was normally the aggressive one in the bedroom; only her puppy and her Lord had treated roughly.

Inuyasha moved from her mouth and attacked a nipple. Mayu arched in to him enjoying his ministrations on her body. Once he had played with that nipple and gave it a fair amount of attention, he went to the other, nipping harshly, causing Mayu to gasp a breath. Inuyasha left her breasts and then moved up to her lips again, this time kissing her more softly. At the back of his mind, pushed so far away now as he was able to taste her once again that he didn't even know how it kept popping up, he was still a little angry at his brother seeing her naked. However he had thought about it while she was gone and decided that he really couldn't be mad at her. It was something she decided to do before him and they had only been together a very short time. Of course that didn't mean that he wasn't going to ignore the anger when it did show up, he just wasn't going to let it cause problems and make him overly possessive…yet.

Mayu was in heaven, or close to it anyway. Her nipples were tingling in the most delicious way and she found that her lover's ministrations where anything but puppy like. He was like a demon starved for food. All the sudden he stopped and looked up at her, his eyes bleeding red a bit as his fangs peeked from over his lips.

"You're gonna be my bitch, ain't ya. Only my bitch."

She looked at him lustfully, dazedly wondering where he was going with this.

"Ain't I s'pose to make sure **my bitch** is taken care of? Tell me, what would make **my bitch** show everybody how good I feel to her body?"

Mayu you got a chill at his question. There was so much he could do. He made her feel damn good right now. Perhaps something he had not done just yet…

"I want your head between my legs, tasting me."

Inuyasha smiled.

"As you wish."

Inuyasha's hand once again wandered her body, slowly smoothing down her sides and over her pelvis to between her thighs, reaching their goal. His fingers smoothed over the slit of her folds, becoming sticky with her wetness. He slid down as he continued to touch her, and soon his warm breath ghosted over her as his fingers speared her open. Mayu shivered as he growled low and then his lips kissed her.

Her last comprehensible words left her lips as his tongue probed her folds. He was so good her cries of ecstasy lasted well into the night. When sleep was finally claiming them, Mayu found her bare backside pulled up against Inuyasha's still clothed manhood. He was hard and she could feel him twitching against her. He had not sought any relief for himself the entire time. Even now, he didn't try anything, although if he did, she wouldn't have said no. She reached between them, finding his hardness in her hands before squeezing him gently.

"No."

"It must be painful puppy. Let me."

"I'm fine. Thinking 'bout some stuff will make it fine."

"…Inu…"

"Sleep." He said quietly. She smiled and snuggled herself into his warmth, resisting the urge to point out that she was only going to sleep because she was tired.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and all she saw was… nothing. She knew her eyes were open, but saw nothing. She moved her hand in front of her face and wiggled her fingers, but she could barely make out the outline. If it were still so late…or early… then why was she not asleep? What on this earth would wake her from her blissful slumber? She was tired and a bit achy, mostly tired, and whatever made her wake up would know never to do it again. Something warm, wet, and rough brushed along her neck. It hardly registered in her sleep-addled brain that the feeling was foreign until it happened again followed by a light puff of air. She shivered and pressed back into the solidness of Sesshoumaru. Once again, her neck was brushed and it finally caught up to her that he was licking at her neck. With every swipe, he punctuated his desire with a light thrust of his hips against her backside.

"Sesshoumaru, it is too early and I'm exhausted. Let me sleep or kami help you I am going to do something very painful to you."

He paused but then resumed, for lack of a better word, tasting the skin of her neck. He did nothing more than what he was currently doing, so Kagome ignored him in favor of going back to sleep.

Some time later, Kagome awoke again, this time Sesshoumaru was mouthing one breast as he groped the other. Her legs were pinned up against her body spread wide to accommodate him between her thighs. Something soft and silky was wrapped over her eyes, completely barring her vision. What was he playing at? She really didn't want to open them anyway, knowing that to do so, to look into his lust filled eyes, would undo her and she would never get back to sleep. But he kept waking her up and she was still sleepy. She moved her arm to pull off the blindfold, but found that she was bound to something behind her.

"Argh! Sesshoumaru, this is not funny! I'm all for playtime, but right now I want to sleep. Untie me right now!"

A shift above her had his lips close to her own. There wasn't the telltale sweep of his silky hair. A tongue swept across her lips and darted into her mouth. She heard a groan, which… did not sound like Sesshoumaru. She froze.

"This is not Sesshoumaru, my lady."

The blindfold was removed…

Kagome jerked up as much as he was able and noticed that not only her arms, but also her legs were tied with long red strips of silk. She could hear someone laughing and followed the sound of the voice and screamed. A naked Seiya sat behind her. She was aware that she was still in her room, but how did _**he**_ get here? Where was Sesshoumaru? The room felt odd, like something was dampening everything; Sounds. Smells. Everything was… off. She couldn't sense anyone or anything. Had he put a barrier up? Was that why no one reacted to her scream?

She struggled against her binds.

"What have you done, you're dead! He KILLED you."

Seiya smiled and crawled over her body to place himself, once again, between her spread legs. To him, this was better than what the physical plane could offer. Now, he could appear where he wanted whenever he wanted. Here he was looking at her naked with her legs spread wide, her pink pussy winking at him. No wetness there yet, but a little working over, and that would change.

"As far as everyone and everything is concerned, I am dead."

"Then what the hell are you doing here!" She struggled against her binds.

"Ah, my lovely miko, that is my secret. I will say that I acquired a bit of the knowledge to traversing planes of existence. But, as I said, the how is my secret. Right now, I seek to acquaint you with myself."

"Let me go!" Kagome pulled her powers forth, aiming them at the "dead" being, but he only seemed slightly annoyed.

"Little miko, your powers are only a minor irritation. Your Lord has left you, gone to work while you sleep, which gave me the perfect opportunity to come and…spend some time with you."

"He will know that you're here soon enough and then..."

"Let me stop you kitten. He cannot sense me or smell me. Well, he can smell… something, but it is only a teaser, he will not be aware of much more than I allow. Perhaps he will find the moment, the need, to return, but he will not know that I was here until we are done. Now, on to more pleasurable things."

Seiya moved to touch her folds and no matter what Kagome did to try and move away from him she couldn't. He played with her and she could feel herself getting wetter even though she wasn't enjoying what he was doing to her. She had never felt dirtier.

She had to get out; she had to get to Sesshoumaru. But what could she do, being tied up and her powers having no affect.

"Stop," she said as harshly as she could, "don't do this."

"That possessive dog never leaves you alone for too long and I intend to take full advantage of the time we have now." He glanced down between them. "Besides you appear to greatly enjoy my touch. Look at how wet you are." He drew his hand towards her face, spreading his fingers apart to illustrate the web of sticky fluid.

Kagome looked at his hand in horror then back to his face, a smug look of satisfaction upon him.

He drew his hand back to her folds and slid a finger into her core, smirking at her intake of breath.

Kagome's muscles fluttered around the probing digit.

Seiya chuckled and removed his fingers from her core as he lowered his lips to her quivering heat.

Kagome watched in shock as his tongue darted out to taste her.

"That's it…be a good bitch for me. You are more than willing to lay down like a whore for Sesshoumaru, of course you can do so for your future mate."

"I am not a whore. I am not your bitch. I will never be yours."

His took one long, slow swipe against her, and Kagome shivered in response.

"In due time my miko. In due time."

Kagome squirmed as Seiya's tongue plowed her folds. It just wasn't right…it wasn't. It didn't feel right with him there; still she couldn't stop the low moans that escaped her lips. She couldn't deny the orgasm that was building inside her and those feelings only made this situation worse. She knew Seiya believed his hold on her was strengthening.

_Sesshoumaru, I need you…_

Seiya was enjoying this endeavor immensely. He lapped hungrily at her folds. He just couldn't get enough of how she tasted. Her flavor exploded on his tongue like lighting and he could taste her power. She tasted better than he could have ever imagined, all he needed was for her to cum and then he would slip inside her. After getting glimpses of her with Mayu and Mimiku earlier, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer to have her. Even watching her and Sesshoumaru afterwards, though he hated the demon lord, he couldn't deny the rush of arousal watching her responses and hearing her cries of ecstasy. He wanted her and after he fucked her, he would mark her. He inwardly chuckled that Sesshoumaru hadn't yet marked her- officially or otherwise. It left him the chance to do so and when he did, there would be nothing that any, including Lord Sesshoumaru could do after that. She would be his. All he needed was a little more time to get her ready.

He decided to test her rear entrance, surely the dog had not sampled her there yet and it looked to be such a tight fit. Releasing her clit from his lips he slid a finger through her now slicker folds. Kagome recoiled and bit her lip to keep from making any sound.

"Come now don't be so shy. I have seen you in the act."

Kagome could not hold back the tears. She felt powerless; she couldn't call for her powers to come to her aid. He was going to have his way with her and there was nothing that she could do about it. She didn't want to let him see her cry, but now, she couldn't help it.

Seiya stopped his fingers descent to her puckered hole as he watched the first tear drop fall. He found himself… upset that she was crying. She was supposed to be receptive, not bawling. It really didn't make much difference once he had her, but he wanted to be able to taunt Sesshoumaru that she was not so loyal to him. But this, he didn't anticipate her tears or the effect it had over him. He had to move fast. He would need to leave and continue another time. He had to strengthen his abilities more to whisk her away and have more time to work her over, to get her more aroused to make the binding stronger.

"It seems our time has come to an end kitten. Still, I want to leave you with something to remember me." He flopped her over so she was face down, her legs still bound and even more uncomfortable pinned beneath her body. He roughly shoved his fluid covered finger into her ass. Kagome tensed at the intrusion, panting harshly with the foreign fullness. She felt what she thought was his cock nudge at her and glide along her slick folds, and she hoped, prayed, that he wouldn't penetrate. Seiya pulled his hips back and began to stroke his length in time with the rhythm. The anticipation to sully her grew as he stroked himself and for a brief moment, his powers over the room wavered but he regained control before too much escaped… he thought. No matter, he was close. Seiya growled low and when he felt himself tighten, he aimed at her naked back. His cum shot out in creamy streams, falling on her back in a warm splatter. Just as fast as he did that, his finger was no longer in her, the rooms deafening feeling was gone, and Kagome found herself no longer attached to the futon, the red cloth, disappearing with Seiya. She shakily maneuvered herself to her side, her hands alternately massaging her aching wrists.

Just then, Sesshoumaru burst in the door and looked at her questioningly.

"Kagome. What foulness has touched you?"

Sesshoumaru, sat in his office looking over paperwork for the balls preparations as well as other simple matters. This was the only way he could get work done, to leave her while she was too exhausted to do more than mumble in her sleep. He was hard, and was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate. He was a powerful lord and his libido could be staved for a time, but if she didn't stop having whatever arousing dream she was having, Sesshoumaru would be forced to finish up his work at a later time. Her smell was intoxicating and he had to continuously reign in his control.

Trying to focus on other non-arousing things, Sesshoumaru remembered that she had not eaten any of the small meal that had been prepared for her. His resolved to fill her out had not waned and with his sexual appetite she was sure to lose more weight than she gained. He would have to change the menu so that she could gain more weight.

The smell of tears entered his study. Just what in the world was she dreaming about. Although the smell did calm his girth, he didn't like it coming from his miko. No work would be done. She needed to be calmed or sated… perhaps both. That miko was quickly altering his life, but he couldn't find a reason to care. He stood up and strode through the sliding doors. Clad in only his hakama's he was startled by another smell… the smell of terror.

Now he was confused. What had her in fear?

Quickly he entered his chambers and saw the miko spread on the futon. Her lingering smell of arousal was nothing to the stronger smell of fear and… dare he not believe his nose? _He_ was dead. Just what was going on here…

"Kagome. What foulness has touched you?"

Kagome couldn't say if what just happened to her was a horrible nightmare or a nightmare come to life. The pain in her rear entrance and the cooling stickiness on her back told her it was the latter. Whatever just happened she just was so happy to see Sesshoumaru. She sprang up from the futon and jumped into his arms, wanting nothing more than to erase the memory of that asshole touching her. Tears of relief flowed freely as she hung on to Sesshoumaru for dear life.

Sesshoumaru was clueless as to what happened. All he knew for certain, though he did not want to believe it, was that Seiya had been here and Kagome had been terrified because of him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, careless of touching what he knew to be Seiya's seed on her back.

"_So," he thought, "the traitor has more to his magic than I believed him capable. In fact, this magic seems… familiar."_

He had known such a thing could occur by a highly trained individual, but underestimated Seiya's interest in power beyond the use of hand and sword and the spells that might be necessary for rare use. Kagome was paying the price.

Kagome was almost hysterical, something he had never seen from her before. She seemed inconsolably terrified and he inhaled to try to rein in his anger, to put out a sense of calm for them both, something sorely needed if he wanted to ask her the necessary questions.

"Kagome, calm I am here now. It seems wrong to ask that of you, but I must know all that happened."  
All those words did was make her clutch tighter to him. Just what had Seiya done to her. He didn't…if he had taken her, there wouldn't be a dimension in which Seiya could hide.

"Kagome."

He wanted to look in her eyes, but she wouldn't lift her face to him.

Sesshoumaru removed a hand from her back and wiped the offensive mess on his hakama. He would dispose of them later, but right now, he couldn't bear to let that demons essence touch her angelic face. He slowly lifted her head from his shoulder so that she could look into his eyes. He needed to get her to calm down. He stared into her watery depths. Even cloudy and red, the beautiful coloring of her eyes was unmistakable and there was still that fire there, one that wanted revenge against the one who touched her against her will. Kagome wouldn't, couldn't be broken. She would shake and tremble, but she would not break.

"Later, just… right now… please… just hold me."

After her cries subsided, he kissed her softly and she responded in kind.

Kagome ducked herself beneath his chin.

"I want to bathe, now."

"Yes. I will bathe you."

Sesshoumaru kissed the crown of her head and gathered her in his arms and went to the bathing chamber. The room was warm, as usual, and there were already clothes and towels tucked away for their use. Mindless of being partially clothed, he stepped into the waters and found an edge to sit. He carefully laid her back into the water, floating aloft with his assistance, to wet as much of her as he could and began the slow motions to wash her of Seiya's scent.

After a time, he drew her to him, cradling her to his chest much like a mother with her child, and soon, Kagome relaxed to near total limpness in his hold. She had calmed enough to sigh, and he thought to get the worse part of it over with.

"Kagome. I must know what happened. How could I not sense him?"

She told him all she could, from that first awakening to seeing Sesshoumaru enter the room. She hesitated some points, not wanting to speak of them, but had to push through.

"I was not there to keep you safe. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. He did… something to our room… and talked about not letting you know more than he allowed."

"Kagome…tell me…did he…"

"No", she said calmly.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I know you have been wondering what is taking me so long. Never fear I haven't given up neither have I abandoned this fic. I have been SUPER busy, had two deaths in the family and other problems. So here it is for you guys the next chapter. I have also not been able to get in contact with my beta for a while here so this chapter HAS NOT BEEN BETAED. I realize that there may be gramical errors but until i find a new beta there will be no changes. So I am looking for a new beta, if anyone wants to volunteer let me know ASAP. I appreatiate the messages for this fic, you guys keep me writing...Love you so much...

So enough of this and let's ge on to the next chapter...and as always please review...:)

She understood his need to be with her at all times, after what happened, really she did. Hours later, she could still remember the terror that she felt being molested by that monster. To be honest, except for this situation, she preferred to be by his side at all times. She was no woman from this time however, she was fully aware that nothing that happened was her fault and that she had no control over her physical reactions to him. She refused to wallow in sorrow anymore than she already had in her life, if anything, she couldn't wait to get her hands on the bastard. This however was completely unacceptable. It was near dinner time and Sesshomaru had not left her side all day. After he had informed Mayu and Inuyasha of the situation, they had been on her asking her if she was okay and were not far away from her, but even they did not stoop to this level of insanity, this was ridiculous.

"Sesshomaru get out of here."

"Miko, we have discussed this at length."

Sesshomaru honestly, did not know what the problem was. She herself had said that she felt safest with him. After what happened he had no intentions of letting her out of his sight anytime soon. He felt more than a little responsible for what happened to her, he should have protected her in his own house. That brought us to the current predicament with the miko staring up at him, her shiny orbs glaring angrily at him with her hand on her hips. Luscious hips, hips that he was anxiously waiting the opportunity to reclaim. He would make her forget all about Seiya and his treachery. She was wearing a red, light 3 layer kimono and her hair was down her back in waves. If not for their current situation, he would find her position very enticing. Why her anger was directed at him, he did not understand.

"Yes we have "discussed this at length" and my answer is still no."

Sesshomaru resist the urge to sigh, something he could not remember doing before the miko came to be at his fortress; still the things she did to him could make that all worth the while. The pleasures of her flesh were worth the insignificant embarrassment. The way her mouth…

"Sesshomaru are you listening to me?" Kagome was quickly getting frustrated with him. There was no way that this was about to happen, no way in hell.

"No."

"Grrrr you…you"

"Miko, do not growl. You are not in a position finish what you start."

"This is not happening"

"Miko, I have yet to see the problem. You will not leave my side until this threat has been disposed of."

"Okay then stay outside, you will not watch me while I use the bathroom."

"Miko your modesty is unbecoming."

"I don't care. You will not watch me use the bathroom."

Sesshomaru was tired of this argument. Another human modesty that he did not feel was valid.

"Fine miko, I will stay here but if you are not out in sufficient time I will come and get you."

"That's what I thought," Kagome huffed and slid the door behind her to do business.

With her gone Sesshomaru wandered into their room to wait for her, he would agree to this only because he had no need to incur her wrath. Her attitude surprised him. For a female in his time to be violated as she was, they were not so easily healed. They blamed themselves and became promiscuous themselves or spiraled in to a fit of depression. The miko had surprised him; he should have suspected that she would different. She didn't blame herself or him for that matter, she put the blame where she believed it belonged, on that bastard. He himself believed he deserved some of the blame, but there was no arguing with the miko.

The bed sheets had been taken of- they were burned and purple ones were put in their place along with another futon mat. He didn't want anything in their room to remind her of what that cur had done to her. It was clear to him that he had significantly underestimated the demon, a mistake that he wouldn't make again.

He could hear the sound of approach and was less on alert now that she had finished her business and could be within his sights once more. He knew that she might not want to be touch anytime soon, but it was his hope that she would indulge him in a little play.

Kagome entered their bed room relived and clean. Immediately her focus was on the demon lord who sat upon the futon awaiting her arrival. He beckoned her to him and soon as she was with in arms length of him, she found herself wrapped in his arms. She was content to lay there with her sexy guard dog and he seemed content to hold her. They sat there, embraced for a while before there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru said not letting the hold he had on the miko lax.

Mayu entered with two food trays and a pot of tea. While this was different, it wasn't unexpected. Everyone had been on guard since the altercation and no one wanted harm to come to Kagome. Mayu had taken up simple servant duties, with Inuyasha close behind her.

_Speaking of the Devil_

"Yo, so this is where ya'll fuck huh?"

Mayu didn't even comment. She was fully aware that when he made the promise to behave in public, Kagome and Sesshomaru's room didn't qualify. Besides, she looked forward to punishing him later.

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes. After all that happened today she couldn't muster the energy to be mad at him, yet anyway. Sesshomaru lacked such power.

"Inuyasha, are you incapable of the intelligence needed to be polite."

"Sure, just not to you."

Mayu sighed as she continued to set the table for her Lord and lady. Really, it was like two puppies squabbling over their mother's breast.

"Whelp it may not be in your best interests to test me now."

Kagome was placed on the futon and she had no objections. If these two idiots wanted to fight, who was she to stand in their way, of course, if they messed up her room, there would be hell to pay.

"Oh is fluffy angry now…I been itchin for a fight."

"A fight implies that you are capable of landing a blow to this Sesshomaru."

"What was that?"

"Does your hearing fail you, Neanderthal?"

"That's it bastard, I am gonna ram my sword right up your ass."

"Attempt to do your worse whelp."

Inuyasha drew his sword and attempted to charge his brother. Sesshomaru however did not get a chance to draw his before Inuyasha was slammed into the floor.

"Inuyasha not in my room, if you two children want to fight, do it somewhere else."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her choice of words. _A child am I?_In all honesty, he was fully aware that he had acted childish, but….Inuyasha started it.

"Oh that's just wonderful Kagome; you simply must make me a subjugation necklace. I have a feeling that I am going to need it."

Kagome giggled at Mayu's statement. I mean she could talk to Kaede about making one for Mayu, surely the older woman could…

"Bullshit," Inuyasha cried as he rose from the floor, "If you make her one, I am gonna tell your fuck buddie over there all about your friend Kouga."

Sesshomaru was intrigued and argument forgotten, he perk up his ears at the mention of another male. Mayu was equally interested, she had not heard about her lady being with the Wolf prince.

"Inuyasha I swear to Kami, keep your mouth shut." Kagome was standing now, toe to toe with Inuyasha glaring at him, daring him to speak. Her reaction stirred a deep curiosity within Sesshomaru. Not that anyone before him would take away her value but, he had share his past with her, why had she not returned the favor. Didn't females like to talk…or so he had heard, this was the first opportunity for him to care.

"Inuyasha, I can protect you from my mate, please share your information on this Kouga."

"Okay fluffy ass, get your woman to take this bullshit from around my neck and I'll tell you wat I know."

In an instant the beads fell from Inuyasha's neck and rolled around the floor. Kagome suck in a breath as she saw the beads tumble. She looked to Sesshomaru with an exasperated look on her face. Why would he do that?

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's look, he wanted information, and besides, it was Mayu's turn to subjugate the mutt.

"Now talk dear brother."

"Wait fucker, if you culda don that shit b'for why didn't you."

"I enjoy watching you hit the floor."

Mayu could no longer retain her mirth and burst in to a fit of laughter. She grabbed a gapped mouth Kagome and led her to the table and urged her to eat. Kagome had given up, she had done nothing besides kiss Kouga once and he wasn't very good at that. Sesshomaru, with his extensive sexual background, wouldn't find a problem with that. She sat and decided to indulge herself in the skewers of meat placed before her with assorted vegetables. Focusing on the food she drowned out the sound Of Inuyasha's declaration and Sesshomaru's feigning shock. When Sesshomaru figured out that all Inuyasha had to tell him about was a kiss, Inuyasha would be in pain.

Kagome had, of course, been correct in her thoughts on the situation. Sesshomaru had smacked Inuyasha around a bit before handing him to Mayu to take care of. The short display of violence more than made up for the situation. Now she found herself in the newly re-filled hot spring in Sesshomaru's lap. She could feel his quivering member nestled between her cheeks as he worked out the kinks in her back. Sesshomaru was very attentive and he seemed to find his own pleasure in taking care of her. Sure he was an arrogant, self-centered prick, but in his eyes she was above everyone even himself. At least, that's how he made her feel. All day she could sense his apprehension in touching her, even now, he was rock hard and resisted his urges for what he thought was her sake. In any case, she was done with his tip toeing around her. She wanted him, now.

Slowly she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, straddling him. This was his favorite position in his lap, her on top thighs wide ready to receive him. He was willing to wait as long as she needed to resume certain activities but today had been hard on him, literally.

While hugging herself to him, Kagome began to ground herself into him. She rocked slowly, sliding his cock between her lips. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling. He had wanted her all day and had been forced to abstain from his desires. It was all very straining on his control.

"Kagome you must stop."

Kagome ignored him in favor of rocking harder against him. She was not going to let him deny her this. She wanted him, and he obviously wanted her, she was tired of having him protect her feelings.

_Fuck her feelings._

In an instant, she had him placed at her entrance and slid onto him. This was bliss; the feel of him as he completely filled her was still indescribable. She couldn't move at first, she let out a breath his hand grabbed her ass roughly, kneaded her soft cheeks.

Sesshomaru wasn't faring much better. This was unexpected but Kami, did it feel good to have her walls quenching him, attempting to milk him already of his seed. When she began to rock him slowly, his head feel back, submitting to her and her tight hot heat. It was something that he had not done before, but he could sense her need for control and he happily granted her request.

With her hands on his shoulders, Kagome rode him slowly. His abandonment of control was appreciated. He always seemed to know what she wanted, so she took her pleasure from him as he offered it. She began to ground on him harder and faster and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. His mouth went for a nipple and a soft moan escaped her lips. He brought her head down for a kiss. It was soft and not demanding almost…loving. As if I light bulb went off in her head, Kagome came to the inevitable conclusion.

She has fallen completely in love with Sesshomaru.

Her climax wasn't long and soon she came hard, calling out his name softly, Sesshomaru right behind her holding on to her for dear life. She loved him, and there was no turning back now.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I have been holding on to this for almost two months because I NEED a Beta…Someone please help me. N-eways, please read and review. WARNING…THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED PLEASE DON'T REPLY WITH ERRORS…I NEED a BETA…Please help. I smell lemonade….

Sesshomaru snuggled and inhaled deeply the scent of the raven hair temptress in his arms. Tonight had been well, there was no way to describe what happened just hours before with any words that he was privy to. Normally, in reference to his sexual exploits, he would refer to them as rutting, fucking, banging, or getting laid. One of those words could actually describe all of their copulations up until tonight. This, was like nothing he had ever felt before, granted he had never submitted so fully to a female before, but it was more than just that. He could feel her feelings, she loved him, almost desperately and he couldn't have been happier. He couldn't say that he loved her, to a demon such as himself, what is love? He had never been concerned for the definition before. What he _could_ say is that he cared more about her than any female in his life. He was sure that he wouldn't let her go now, if ever. She had put all her trust in him and now it seemed her heart was his. To be honest this was a part of her he wanted from the beginning, her fierce loyalty and love. He had seen how she cherished those that she held in high regard and he wanted to be one of the chosen few. He could have any female in the world and had been inside many of them if he were honest with himself, but none of them had the sense of loyalty that the miko had. All the females up until her, with the exception of Mayu, were only in it for the sex, title, or something other than him, the demon himself. Which is why after watching the miko with his half brother for years, did he decide that she would be the perfect partner for him for a while. Of course now he had other ideas that he fully intended on carrying out.

Sesshomaru, was not an emotional person but this woman could invoke such feelings in him that he had no choice to surrender to them. His original plan had been to have her by any means necessary, including manipulation. After spending time with her though, that had changed. She was full of surprises and wonder and her sexual appetite amazed even him. She was all in all a temptress, and he could do naught but fall to her charms. Of course, that was reciprocated, she was his and that would never change.

He watched as she snuggled deeper to him, her hips lightly grazing his flaccid member. Even sleeping she knew how to get him excited. Her small stomach was exposed to him and that gave him pause for a thought…

Perhaps she would bear him an heir…

Or two….

Everything was within the realm of possibilities.

Pulling her on her side closer to him, her firm rear planted on his cock, he couldn't help but wonder what she would say if he were to propose to her the position of his mate. Not to mention the danger of a certain ex-general that she had to consider. He would protect her, he would vow too; and he wouldn't break that vow for anything in the world. She would be his and he would deal with Seiya.

"Come here puppy," Mayu called out.

Her puppy was more than a little upset with what occurred today, him getting beaten up by his big brother and all. He seemed genuinely surprised that his sibling had been so angry. In all fairness, he should have known better.

"I'm so glad that that you feel that this shit is do fuckin funny."

Inuyasha retorted as he laid upon the futon on his stomach. That bastard had put his fucking back out and no one seemed to care about his pain. Sure he had goaded the bastard a little bit but that in didn't give him a right to put his fucking back out. Least of all, the behavior of his bitch. Shouldn't she be on his fucking side?

Mayu laid next to him propped up on one elbow and her other arm rubbing his back. All day, even with the madness, she could think of nothing more than having him seated within her. After last night and the way he made her die many times over, how could she not. She had initially told him that she wanted to wait, but now it seemed as if she did not want to. Her puppy was surprisingly courteous in front of company, but when it was just family, he was still rugged. That kept her excited.

"Whatever your thinkin bitch, think again."

Inuyasha was well acquainted with that smell. It was ingrained in his memory, something that he would never forget. If she thought that because his back was out she was going to run shit, she was dead fucking wrong. She was his bitch, not the other way around. She probably thought that she could take advantage of him because his back was out.

_Bullshit!_

In only took a second for him to rearrange their positions so that he was on top of her, straddling her. Did it hurt, of course, after he put his bitch in her place perhaps a long soak in the hot springs with her would loosen his fucking back up. First things first though…

Mayu on the other hand was pleasantly shocked. Of course she wanted to have her fun with him but his aggressive attitude made her want him more. Obviously though those plans would have to be put on hold. He wasn't going to let her have control their first time. While she was a little disappointed, she couldn't say that his response was completely surprising. The things her puppy did to her.

"We are going to take a fuckin bath then we are going to sleep, that's it bitch."

Mayu stopped the urge to laugh at him, but in the back of her mind she knew that she would have to do things his way. Plus, a sad puppy was no fun.

"Okay Inuyasha, let us go soak, I will help you with your back."

Inuyasha swooped to claim her lips in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but quickly became heated and passionate. When the need for oxygen became too much to bear, Inuyasha pulled away from her wonderful lips in favor of grinding himself into her, proving to her just how excited she made him. Mayu moaned and groaned as he ground himself into her, she could not wait till there were no barriers between them and he would slip inside her.

Inuyasha deciding that they had played enough picked her up and took to the hotsprings. A massage did sound nice for his abused back, not to mention the prospect of seeing her naked was equally appealing.

There would be plenty of time for _that_ later…

Kagome moaned as legs were caressed by familiar claws. Of course this is how she was woken most days, well before daylight, with a horny demon lord fondling her body. Not that she was complaining per say, but couldn't he find a better time to be amorous. Of course this is Sesshomaru she was talking about and his antics could make Miroku blush. That thought gave her pause, she wondered how her friends were doing. She couldn't deny that she missed them, even if she was excited about her new life with Sesshomaru.

Said demon lord had not delayed his ministrations and continued to touch and caress her but his motions had change from sexual to caring as if he could sense her sadness about her friends.

"What ails you pet," his velvety voice washed over her almost making her forget what the problem was in the first place.

"Nothing too bad, I just miss my friends a little."

Sesshomaru, did not know what to think. He knew which friends she was speaking of and was familiar with their attachments; they were of course of the friendly nature. However, even knowing that did not stop the feeling deep down, a feeling that he would never admit to, that she was not happy with him completely.

"This Sesshomaru sees no problem with you inviting them here for a visit." This was his solution to the problem. She would NOT leave his side for any reason. His rational mind did supply that maybe he was blowing things a little out of proportion, but the possessive demon in him didn't seem to care one bit.

Kagome sighed and snuggled into him more, unaware of the thoughts that plagued his mind. His hands seem to grip her waist possessively, but still she was unaware of his feelings.

"I can't ask them to do that they have kids. I was wondering if I or maybe _we_ could visit him."

_We_

He was effectively pacified, she didn't wish to leave him, and even thought to include him in her endeavor to visit her friends. Not even his mother nor his sire thought to take them with them on business free trips. As a pup, he was made to stay within the fortress, seemingly alone and unwanted. She wasn't even aware of the fight that just transpired between him and his baser self. If there was ever a such female as a mate for him.

She was it.

In an instant Kagome found herself on her back with a demon lord above her showering her neck and shoulders in kisses. He seemed to be holding on to her desperately, although that word didn't seem to go with the demon lord at all. In between kisses she heard him ask a question.

"Be my mate, Kagome."

She inhaled deeply, _what did he just say_?

"You want me?"

"Such a silly question miko. You have already given yourself to this Sesshomaru, you love him, how could you not."

Kagome didn't not resist the urge to smack her teeth and roll her eyes at him much to his amusement, she didn't seem to mind too much what he was saying so he continued.

"You have already declared yourself as mine, Miko. Now stop stalling and give this Sesshomaru your permission to mate you."

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, purely intending to ignore his arrogance, but then again, that was part of the reason she loved him. He was right, she knew the answer before he asked the question, the only thing left was to tell him, and so, she did.

_Yes_


	25. Chapter 25

First you guys, I want to thank you for all your well wishes. Some of you know that my Grandpa got really sick and passed away a couple of months later. My dad died when I was an infant, so I feel like I have lost two people. Anyway, thanks for your kind words and for checking up on me, it means a lot. As such I have dedicated this chapter to my fans, who messaged me until I got up and started writing again. A special shout out to Duchess of Darkness, who is the reason this chapter is out today… still need a Beta so do not bother me with petty grammar, as soon as I find one I like, I will redo.

Also, this story is turning out to be waaayyy longer then I intended to…it's ridiculous…ideas are appreciated…now that I have the creative juices flowing I have lots of ideas…anyway again, I love you guys

**Warnings:**

_Do I really need to warn you anymore…naughty story from a naughty writer… Under 18 Go AWAY!_

Here we go…

_This is ridiculous and tedious…._

There were many things the demon lord wanted to be doing right now, paper work wasn't one of them. Yet in still here he sat, with his most trusted and annoying advisor, going over his choice to be with the miko. As if anything the old man said would change his mind. The miko would be his, she had told him so. He wanted her, and he always got what he wanted.

Sesshomaru vaguely listened as his advisor rambled on.

"She is fine for a plaything my lord, even a wife... but, a mate? You need to mate with a full demon to ensure the future of the West."

"She is a miko," Sesshomaru responded. Why was he listening to this baka again? There was a half-dressed miko in his quarters right now that he could be molesting…

"Sire, that does not help with the situation."

_I could kill him and be done with it. _

If he was honest with himself, and he always was, he would have to admit that not a day went by without the thought of slaughtering someone from his staff. It was their fault really, but then again, why ruin the floor and the plush crimson cushion upon which he sat?

"She is the Shikon Miko, I will mate her and that is final."

"The Shikon Miko, my Lord?"

He really did hate to repeat himself; a fact that was well known. Why was he constantly surrounded by idiots?

Sesshomaru grew weary of the conversation, he had a trip, as well as a mating to plan, a miko to thicken up, and heirs to sire; he did not have time for this aggravation.

"Go, and fetch Inuyasha."

Mouth agape, the advisor left his Lord's office to fetch the younger sire. Apparently, this conversation was officially over. It was just as well, he had heard of advisors being slaughtered for less. Maybe the miko softening Sesshomaru was a good thing, just a little. The fact that she was the Shikon Miko would definitely help with the courts. A miko of such strength would be an asset to the West and any pups, half-breed though they maybe, could very well be powerful. This was an interesting development.

Sesshomaru waited behind his desk until he could smell the stench of his br-, correction, half-brother, near his office. This would be quick; the hanyou only had two choices; accompany him and his future mate, or stay here and run the fortress. He sincerely hoped that he choose the latter. There were lots of spots between here and Edo that he would like to ravish his miko in. He knew that personal attention would be limited if the half-breed and his female traveled with them. While he was finishing up on the last bit of paperwork that absolutely had to be done, Inuyasha walked in.

"Yo, Prick. Ya wanted to see me," Inuyasha stated, plopping on a cushion.

Ignoring the obvious insult, Sesshomaru motioned him to take a seat on the cushion in front of his desk. Inuyasha plopped down, his expression oddly neutral.

"My mate and I will be traveling to your forest in 3 days' time. You will accompany us, or you will stay here and run the palace."

Inuyasha snorted.

"And listen to you guys fuckin' in the woods? Nah, I'll stay here with my bitch."

"Am I to anticipate a future mating, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked skeptical. This was totally unlike them, to sit a mere 4 feet from one another, having a civil conversation. Sesshomaru seemed generally interested in what was going on in his life. He almost felt like he had a _real_ brother, for the first time in his life.

"Was the question too difficult, Inuyasha?"

_Nevermind_

"Yea, wats it to you asshole."

Sesshomaru was unfazed by the language or the behavior.

"Inuyasha, if you have any questions ask your female. She is well aware of everything."

"Yea, Yea." Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Sesshomaru finished his work and made his way back to the miko; he had a headache that he was sure she could help with.

"Mayu, this is not going to work."

"Of course it will Kagome. Although, if you are not careful, you will find yourself pupped."

Kagome stood in her closet modeling her new lingerie that she had Mayu commission for her. It was made of red silk and was crotch-less. It was a one piece and it fit her like a glove.

"What do you think of this?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

Mayu resisted the urge to tell her lady what she really felt, which was that she would like nothing more than to slip her head between her legs.

"I think that my Lord will find it more than acceptable."

"If you say so."

Mayu shrugged and watch as Kagome undressed. Sesshomaru's resolve to plump her up was working wonderfully. The evidence was in the new plumpness of her ass. Sensing that her lord seemed to be on his way, Mayu went to exit the closet door.

"Hurry and change Kagome, lest you want to spoil the surprise for my lord."

"Got it, thanks Mayu."

With a bow Mayu exited the closet and waited for her lord to come to his chambers.

Sesshomaru slid the door open, to see a slightly aroused Mayu bowing to him.

"My Lord"

Sesshomaru sensed that the miko was in her closet, but something about Mayu's smirk had him wondering just what they were doing in there. Of course, it wouldn't be a problem, as long as he was able to watch and of course participate.

Mayu took his contemplation as a time to escape out of their rooms, she had a puppy to get to and she was positive that she had given her lady enough time to change out of her surprise.

_Eager puppies were always fun to attend to…_

Kagome stepped out of her closet in a yukata. She had learned a long time ago that she should minimize the clothing that she wore. Her male, amorous as he was, had a penchant for ripping her clothing right off her body, sometimes even just to glance at her. Not that she objected to his ways by any means, but good kimonos were hard to come by.

She spotted her male seated on the cushion as if to wait for her. Kagome smiled at him and maneuvered herself in to his lap.

"Are you done working for today," she stated with her best puppy eyed look.

Sesshomaru no stranger to her charms, yet still unable to resist them, nodded and placed a quick kiss to her temple.

"You should ready your things for our departure, when we come back; we will have the celebration, then perhaps we can talk about pups."

Kagome giggled at that statement, they had talked about it sure, but she wasn't sure if now was the time for her to be pregnant.

"I don't know. I would love to have your babies…err pups, but not right now."

Sesshomaru was content with her answer. He was torn himself, between wanting to see her swollen with his seed; or keeping her for himself and not having to share her with a pup. Just the thought of her plump with his pups made him want her even more. He smirked with the thought.

"Just what are you thinking about my Lord," Kagome asked shyly, she had a pretty good idea; she knew what that look meant.

Sesshomaru didn't answer in favor of kissing her lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. When he kissed her like this, Kagome had a hard time retaining her thoughts. She almost didn't notice as her yukata slipped passed her shoulders and landed in a pool around her. Sesshomaru's hands were on her, kneading the flesh of her rear. His kisses moved to her neck and Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Her hands quickly went to his shoulders and she found that he was wearing too many clothes. Needing to feel his skin on hers, she went to his ties to rid him of the bothersome fabric.

Sesshomaru could sense the fire that he ignited in her and shrugged himself out of his clothes. Once his chest was bear, he latched on to a perky nipple, causing her to cry out softly. He chuckled as her hands went for the ties on his hakama's and she quickly had him in her hand. He groaned as she wrapped her fingers around him and tugged at his flesh. His mouth found her lips again and their tongues dueled with each other. Kagome moaned into his mouth again as his hands found purchase on her hips lifting her, his eyes closed as he felt her guiding his flesh to her warm center.

He growled as she slid, oh so slowly, on him. No matter how many times, he had her, in how many different ways; he was always amazed at how she clung to him, almost suffocating. He opened his eyes to see her head back exposing her neck as she moaned out his name. The picture of abandonment she gave him was almost enough to make him cum instantly.

Slowly she began to rock against him. She felt so good and her mewls and a moans where driving him crazy. His hands once again found purchase on her ass to aid in her efforts. He didn't know if he could take the slow friction that she was creating. What was it about this onna that made him lose all control? This position was unknown for an Inu, to have a female riding him, was below him, his instincts, and everything that an alpha male stood for; but yet he couldn't deny her the control that she wanted, he couldn't deny her anything. She was his, but in the same way he was hers. No other female could compare.

Her first orgasm was upon her and he moved to play with her nub to finish her off. She came hard screaming his name and taking him with her. Sesshomaru laid his head on her chest and allowed her to recover. He glanced out of the window to notice that the sun had shifted. Just how long had he been seated within the miko? No matter, it wasn't enough, it was never enough. He would never tire of her.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. She signed in contentment as he began to rub soft circles on her back while kissing her shoulders.

"That was wonderful," she stated softly.

Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her check and chuckled.

"It seems as though we have missed lunch, you should eat."

He slid her yukata back over her arms and kissed her softly. He deposited her on a cushion and inhaled her scent. After righting his hakama, he got up to retrieve some food for her. If his dreams of having pups where going to come to fruition, he would need to plump her up some more.

Inuyasha growled as he heard the pair.

It was disgusting really. It was the middle of the fucking day.

_Couldn't those two wait until tonight…Fuck…_

Inuyasha was walking along side Mayu as she monitored the soldiers training. Even with all that he could hear Kagome moaning for his brother. Mayu noticed his distraction and couldn't help but laugh at the notion. Isn't that what all newly mated couples do? She didn't have anything to compare to but she was sure she would find out sooner or later.

"Is something bothering you puppy?"

"Cut that shit out bitch, you know what the fuck is goin' on."

Mayu giggled at him and took him by the hand.

"Come on puppy, if we are to be here without Lord Sesshomaru, I have to show you what you will be doing as his second in command."

Inuyasha stopped walking and pulled her to him. He noted the faint scent arousal on her but was too bothered by her words to do anything about it.

"What the fuck did you say I was?"

Mayu rolled her eyes, knowing very well that he had heard her and understood.

"Who the fuck gave you that order?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, come now, there is much to do."

Inuyasha let Mayu pull him to their next destination. He knew what it meant if he was second in command and had to actually run the fortress.

Sesshomaru had named him as his heir.

_That fucking bastard_

Thanks so much for reading…please review…

_-Ashleysama_


	26. Chapter 26

So...I know that you guys do not want to hear my petty excuses as to why I haven't updated in a while. I will say that I have new beta and I am back in business...so...lets go

P.S. You know my warnings already, don't you?

He couldn't believe these fuckers.

Were they serious….really?

Inuyasha sat in Sesshomaru's throne in front of the advisory council. He was hard pressed not to shatter the wooden desk in front of him. Outwardly, he looked calm and collected with Mayu by his side. Inwardly, he wanted nothing more than to slaughter the whole lot of them.

No wonder Sesshomaru was such a murderous bastard. If Inuyasha had to put up with this shit everyday he would be killing innocent people left and right, too. What the fuck was wrong with the idiots? Listening to these old "advisors" bitch about where to plant trees and who gets to fuck who was grating on nerves that he didn't even know that he had.

_ These fuckers are fuckin' nuts!_

"...That does not negate the fact that the left side courtyard, would be the best place for a tree to blossom in the spring," one noble said proudly to another.

Inuyasha had seen and heard enough. If these ignorant fuckers wanted to argue about this shit, Sesshoumaru could hear it when he got back tomorrow. As far as he could figure three days of this shit was the equivalent of spending 30 years in fuckin' hell.

Inuyasha was completely over it.

"This meeting is over." He stated plainly, keeping his voice level.

"But Master Inuyasha," one advisor spoke up, "These plans _must _be decided and finalized _today._"

"Did you hear what the fuck…," Inuyasha started.

"Ahem," Mayu cleared her throat softly and adjusted her posture ever so slightly.

Inuyasha quickly brought himself back under control and stated again, with slightly more force, "This. Meeting. Is. Over."

"Excuse me", one white haired nobles stood up and spoke. Of course it had to be this one. The bastard was probably the loudest and the dumbest of trouble makers in the bunch…

What was he complaining about…?

_Oh yes…_

He wanted _purple_ flowers to bloom in the front gardens instead of _red_. Inuyasha had been hard pressed to not kill all of them over his time "ruling" but none more than this idiot.

"Can anyone answer as to why we must continue to hold court to this abomination in our lord's absence? If I may be candid, I am deeply concerned about Lord Sesshomaru's state of mind and what would possess him to charge his _brother_ with rule of the fortress during his leave. First, we must endure the thought of his taking of a _miko_ as a mate, and now this - Holding court before a half demon. The idea..." The haughty noble huffed as he gestured grandly to dramatize his exasperation.

Inuyasha smiled. The irritating dumbass had just stepped in it, and the whole room was aware of how deep he'd just sunk in of his lack of judgment. The bickering stopped and the room fell deadly silent as all heads turned to the noble who had just signed his own death warrant. A couple of the quieter nobles shook their heads in disbelief. While some of them may have found Master Inuyasha lacking, they all had the good sense to keep their opinions to themselves. These were the Western Lands, and while their lord was wise and strong, he was also quick and swift to relieve those who questioned him, of both their heads and their lives. They might not understand all of his decisions, but they all trusted him fully, and were smart enough to keep their thoughts to themselves if they didn't.

Of course – it was _simply_ the way things worked…

That _was_ always true in every case and _all _of the advisorsabided by the laws, practices and traditions they _all _held dear in these lands under Lord Sesshomaru's rule…

Minus one.

"You dare question the Lord of the Western Lands?" Mayu asked, ready to draw her weapon.

A very slight smirk appeared across Inuyasha's face as glanced at Mayu then back at the noble that was going to dirty his sword in the near future. While he didn't particularly care for his half-brother personally, he did understand his position. For one of Sesshomaru's vassals to question him publicly was an obvious affront to his authority and sovereignty; and in this case, a direct and intentional insult to both his choice of mate and newly named heir. Even if Inuyasha decided to overlook the comments about his own blood, he would not tolerate _any_ disrespect, implied or otherwise, aimed at Kagome – Not in any way, shape, or form. Not to mention, that this particular advisor had done nothing but irritate him the from moment he stepped in as leader. Inuyasha had never given too much thought to karma, but this fucker was about to get what was coming to him.

The noble still unaware of the obvious danger he placed himself in – even as it glinted brightly in Inuyasha's eyes – spoke again, "If Lord Sesshomaru has really chosen to place this _half-breed_ in a position of power, then _we_ must question his fitness to rule. His lordship should be overseeing our needs, not this…this.. **_abomination_**. Further, and it should go without saying – the lord should be consorting with a titled full-demon female, not fornicating across the country side with some miko harlot. Though she seems to have captured many of your fancy, come to your senses and realize she is little better than a transient _whore_."

The noble looked around smugly before settling back into his position, pleased with himself and too stupid to realize that the quiet of the room was not a sign of respect for his _good _judgment or _rational _words.

Mayu moved to draw her weapon, but Inuyasha raised his hand to stop her. He had been itching to kill one of these self-righteous bastards since he stepped into his new role. It had been three very long days and he was not about to allow this opportunity pass him by. He kept a straight face as he formulated the joke he'd later tell Mayu – something along the lines of it taking a little sword play for the noble's head to be put to good use for the first time.

Inuyasha stood up and drew his sword, and the noble looked at the small sword and smiled, amused, as he did that same. Inuyasha smirked just a little at the man's arrogance, then a grinned widely as his sword transformed to his father's fang.

Under normal circumstances, Inuyasha would engage in some banter with his "victims" enjoying their idiocy as he went in for the kill. However, in this case, he was moving to make a point. No one would disrespect Kagome or any one that she cared for in front of him. Regardless of how he felt about her decision making skills, she had chosen Sesshomaru and no one would disrespect that choice.

_No one but himself anyway._

In any case, he decided that not too many words needed to be spoken. This idiot wanted Sesshomaru…and in this one case, he would happily oblige and act like his murdering son of a bitch brother.

Mayu was pleased as his voice stayed calm and even, and he refrained from leaping wildly as he passed his one word judgment.

"Incorrect."

Before anyone could register that Inuyasha had moved, the old advisor's head rolled on to the floor. The shocked body stood a few seconds longer, then crumpled to the floor almost disappearing into the mass of silk clothing that floated down to settle over it. Inuyasha transformed his sword back. With casual grace he caught the outer robe of the newly deceased advisor and cleaned the blood off his sword with the expensive material. The remaining court looked on in horror as Inuyasha sheathed his sword and moved easily back to the throne, as if nothing at all had happened.

A smile pulled at Mayu's lips and a tingle rolled up her spine as Inuyasha began to speak in a tone she felt most befitting of his status as lord of the fortress, "As I was saying, any other questions you have can be directed at Lord Sesshomaru when he returns with his mate. The celebration will be held in 3 days, at which time, Lord Sesshomaru will announce his intention to mate the miko, Kagome. If anyone has a fuckin' problem with that please address it now." He paused a moment and glanced around the room to see if anyone else was going to be show their stupidity or test his patience before he continued, "This meeting is over."

Inuyasha watched and waited, but after his display, none of the advisors were fool enough to challenge him any more than they would have been Lord Sesshomaru. If their lord wanted the miko, they would support him, no matter what their thoughts on the subject were. Plus, if the rumors about the miko were to be believed, she was the famous Shikon Miko who killed the spider hanyou that brought so much death and destruction to their lands. That fact alone would carry much weight in the world as well as scare their enemies and deter any plots of an uprising against Lord Sesshomaru or the Western Lands.

The silence remained, and not one advisor moved.

Irritated, Inuyasha thought of one last thing he wanted to make clear before they left. "Before you leave, I need you all to know that any attempts to belittle, disrespect, or to remove the miko, Kagome, will be dealt with by me personally." Inuyasha's eyes darkened murderously as he lowered his voice and glared at each man in turn, "And, I promise you fuckers that when I get done there will be little left of you, but if there is anything left, it will be given to Lord Sesshomaru to play with. Now, get the fuck out. Oh and one of you remove that body please – but leave the head."

Mayu sighed has he issued his order, and while she was definitely a fan of his vernacular, she wished he would have retained his professionalism when dealing with the court. She would remind him, again, that in court, even insults had to be disguised with the air of politeness. But she was so proud of him that this time the reminder would be a gentle one rather than a scolding. He had handled himself as a leader, demanded obedience and submission from the advisors and had received it. Today, he had become their leader. In less than a minute, the room had cleared out, save for themselves and the head.

"So," Inuyasha spoke, back to his normal voice, "How'd I do at my last day of court?"

Mayu moved to sit next to him on the throne. After a gentle kiss, Inuyasha's hands went to her waist to guided her to straddle his lap. She wrapped her long legs around his body and her arms around his neck as he nuzzled into the warm softness of her.

"You did well. So well in fact, I think my puppy deserves a treat."

Inuyasha growled into her neck and then kissed her deeply. He was sure that he would enjoy his treat from his future mate.

**_Mate._**

He enjoyed the thought of that. She brought him something that he'd never felt before, even with Kagome. There was something about her that made him yearn for her, and not just sexually. As her fingertips and warm lips left trails across his skin he realized it was true, she had supplied him with all the knowledge for being effective at ruling in Sesshomaru's absence. She always rewarded him well for following the rules. But there was something else. He'd known love - and with Mayu it was beyond acceptance... maybe a feeling of permanence?

Truth be told with this new feeling of permanence and Mayu by his side, Inuyasha did not mind one bit being in control. It was actually a welcome sight to see demons bowing to him and following his every order instead of calling him foul names and mocking him for circumstances that he, himself had no control over. Because of this new feeling Mayu had given him, he'd been able to earn their respect and felt, for the first time that he truly was an heir to his father's lands.

Not to fucking bad for a half-breed that had only been leading for three days.

Inuyasha decided, as heir to the throne, he'd have the whole lot of them whipped in to shape in no time. Even Sesshomaru didn't need to be dealing with their stupidity every fucking day. And of course, there was the added bonus that he could use his position to keep an eye on Kagome, and make sure that there were no plots against her. While he understood that most of the nobles kept quiet at the meeting out of respect and fear for Sesshomaru, and in the end, respect and fear of Inuyasha himself, he was not naive enough to believe that they were all okay with having a miko as their new lady. Inuyasha would not let them hurt Kagome, or try to remove her from her position as Sesshomaru's mate. No matter what, she had always looked out for him, and loved him even now. The least he could do was try to protect her and keep her safe.

He would talk to Sesshomaru about "spending more time" in court when he returned from fucking Kagome up against every tree in the Western Lands. Speaking of Sesshmaru's return, he needed to remind himself to not forget to remove the head from the meeting room.

He had the perfect fuckin' place for it.

Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru as they laid on cushions by the fire. They had just come back from seeing Sango, Miroku, and their growing family. Even with a newborn, Miroku was already talking about having more. Sesshomaru, while quiet, was gracious to her friends. He extended an invitation for them to visit Kagome at the palace when Sango had healed more, and offered them a small dowry as a gift of congratulations, something that he hadn't previously discussed with Kagome. She was caught off guard, but happy none the less.

Sango and Miroku were hesitant around him at first, but upon seeing how affectionate Sesshomaru was with her, they quickly warmed up to him. Kagome even caught him and Miroku exchanging stories about their past sexual exploits as well as sharing new techniques in the bedroom. After three days of opting to spend time with her friends and being unable to engage in those type of activities and catching bits of their conversations, the thought of what was to come when they were alone again gave her a little shiver of anticipation.

After saying their goodbyes to the slayer and monk, Sesshoumaru mentioned that they would reach the fortress by the next morning, mentioning that they would be taking the scenic route home. After a day of showing her more of the rural parts of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru surprised her with one of his hide-a-ways.

Almost invisible, even when she knew where to look, and hidden behind a cold water fall, was a cave. Sesshomaru told her the story of how he had etched this place out with his poison and how sometimes he would come here to think.

The place was lightly guarded, and upon entering the mouth of the cave, she found a small castle in the mountain. Much to her delight, the place was spacious and cozy, with rooms for each of the guards and there was even a kitchen. The floors where covered in red silk, and the furniture was made of a beautiful red wood. Quickly, she had been ushered into his rooms, where a hot spring was attached. He had left her there to peek around while he went to go procure a meal. Then upon his return they shared a quick bath, their meal and afterward sat in comfortable silence, listening to the roaring fire. Like the main castle, his rooms were covered in red silk, with a huge futon in the corner. The futon was plushly covered in red silk and scattered with matching pillows.

Sesshomaru was content to hold her in his arms for the time being. He himself had enjoyed their time with the slayer and her family, and looked forward to offering them a position in his army. Even domestically, the slayer had a particular proclivity with strategy, a skill that could be put to good use in his army. Not that he had many enemies, and even most of them were smart enough to not touch what was his. Still, he did believe in preparation. Another revelation on their visit was just how much he wanted pups with Kagome. Seeing her with the slayer's offspring had stirred something in him, something that he thought he had control over.

Something… _Primal..._

It was something that he would speak to her about after the celebration, _and _after Seiya had been dealt with. The monk had been most helpful on ideas of how to stop him within the realm he was hiding. Miroku had even given Kagome a sutra to use, should Seiya manifest himself again in this dimension. With all this, there was no doubt that whatever the nefarious idiot's plans were, Seiya would not be successful. Sesshomaru had no doubt that he would be victorious and destroy Seiya; it was merely only a matter of time.

Thinking on more pleasant things, Sesshomaru decided it was time for bed and a long awaited cuddle with his mate. Gently he lifted the miko and carried her to the bed. After he laid her down, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and snuggled up to her under the covers.

Naked, Kagome laid on his chest waiting for him to make his move. Sesshomaru's claws softly ghosted over the small of her back, but made no indication of taking things further. He seemed content to just lay with her – leaving her at a loss for words. Not that she was not content herself, it was just that it had been 3 days, since they had done anything sexual. She thought for sure that he would have jumped her bones the moment he got her alone. She thought about it and realized that ever since they had gotten to this place, he had treated her almost... _Lovingly_.

She knew that he wanted her for a mate, and in some way she was content with just that.

But love…

The thought of winning his love was something she never expected. Her teeth caught her lip as she thought about it momentarily, then just as quickly she dismissed it to the back of her mind. Having never entertained the thought before combined, with the contentment she felt just laying here, now, in his arms; she was afraid to ask. Sesshomaru was a demon and she didn't feel it fair to judge him in human standards. She didn't even know if he could even feel love as a human would. What she did know was that his actions spoke volumes and she had never been treated better. He continued to act as if his happiness, depended on her own. Sometimes, to the point that it was overwhelming.

While she laid, comfortable on his chest, just listening to the steady beat of his heart she allowed her mind to drift and wondered for a moment what he was thinking – no, feeling. Did he love her? Was it even fair to ask him if he did?

Sesshomaru wasn't one for beating around the bush. Her aura spoke volumes as it danced across his skin... he didn't know just what was his little mate thinking, but he knew that she went from being confused, to content, acceptance. He wanted to know just what was on hid mate's mind.

"What bothers you my pet?"

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her numerous Sesshomaru wasn't one for beating around the bush. Her aura spoke volumes…just what was his little mate thinking. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about life."

"Hn," an unseen smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Kagome snuggled into him more and let sleep claim her. She wouldn't worry about if he would ever say that he loved her or not. It really didn't matter and she was a firm believer in the sentiment that actions spoke louder than words.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her forehead and closed his eyes. While her aura was frantic, he saw no reason to panic. He was confident that if it was something important, she would tell him. Also, feeling her naked body on his chest made his whole day complete and he was afraid that if they continued talking she would have to move. He saw no need for that – he was enjoying this moment too much to let it go.

Tomorrow they would be back at the fortress and he couldn't wait to get the ball over with so that they could just be with each other and without all of the nonsense that came with being a Lord. That is what naming Inuyasha his heir was for – It was time for the whelp to learn some responsibility and to help run the Western Lands. Inuyasha might be crude and unruly but when it came to battle, experience had taught him that it was certainly better to have the half-breed as an ally rather than an enemy. In any case, the whelp had his uses. He had proven time and again that he would lay down his life to protect Kagome and would surely drive out any threats to her. His loyalty to her, in and of itself, made the Hanyou priceless.

Otherwise however, Inuyasha was still an idiot.

Inuyasha chuckled as he quietly left Sesshomaru's study in the dead of night. He had found a perfect place for his…keepsake of sorts and Inuyasha was sure that leaving it there would cause more heads to roll tomorrow. Not that it mattered to him. The less aggravating nobles he had to deal with…the better.

For everyone…

They would be back tomorrow morning and he was sure that Sesshomaru would appreciate his welcome home gift. And if he didn't?

He could go Fuck himself.

***Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

AN...so this is the final version of this chapter. I have to thank my beta Michelle for putting up with me and my dirty mind...

No more warnings...no YIM's

Please Review!

Kagome woke up surrounded by warmth. Strong arms encircled her lithe body, pulling her from her happy dreams towards consciousness. The warm breath of a light chuckle touched her ear softly from behind, as she tried to burrow down into covers for more sleep.

While satisfied to lay with her in his arms, duty demanded they get up and get going, and responsibility's call paid no heed to how cute she was in her daily attempt to drift back to sleep or how much Sesshomaru would have liked to have let the day slip away while he stayed contently cocooned in the warmth with her... They had to get back home.

"Wake up little one," Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome moaned and rolled deeper into the warmth of his chest trying to pull him back under, into the blissful repose with her. However, today, he could not have any of that. Before he gave in to temptation, he released her, stood up and swiped the covers off of her in one fluid motion. Groaning and blinking at the loss of the glorious warmth, Kagome had no choice but to wake up and get out of bed.

In one last futile attempt at getting him to come back and bring the comforting heat of his body with him: she purred as she stretched, purposely arching her back. Her breasts jiggled enticingly. The blush of her nipples hardened in the cold air and in knowing that she had Sesshomaru's attention.

He was no stranger to her charms, and hardly able to resist them, but, this time, Sesshomaru only lifted and eyebrow in response to her antics. His little minx was out to cause him trouble, but he'd make sure that her little display would cost her dearly later. Although, he was quite sure that she would enjoy every minute of it.

"Come My Miko, it is time for us to return home."

"Okay," Kagome finished her stretch with a sigh before dragging herself from the bed almost annoyed that he didn't take the bait. A quick glance at his pelvis let her know that he was not unaffected but still, he kept moving. Shrugging off the little pang of disappointment, she went about getting her day started.

The couple quickly dressed and gathered their things for the trip home. After dismissing the guards, Sesshomaru held his mate securely by her waist and summoned the cloud that would take them quickly home. Kagome, no stranger to travel of many kinds, thought to herself with an internal giggle, that being carried in his arms, was the _only_ way to fly.

"Mayu, it was incredible! We had such a great trip. How were things here?"

Mayu couldn't control her smile as she watched Kagome unpack her things and put them in their proper places. She was glowing, inside and out, and so unaware of her own aphrodisiacal beauty – the demoness found it hard to resist the urge to kiss her. Though she was sure a single kiss wouldn't have hurt the moment, she called on her well-disciplined self-control and held her restraint, instead reveling in the girl's mere closeness and contagious joy as she happily told the story of her trip with Lord Sesshomaru. Mayu was charmed with the miko's delight and energy as she gave a detailed description of the Lord's hide-a-way and reenacted funny conversations she and the Lord had shared with her friends. It was endearing to hear her talk about Lord Sesshomaru with such affection – If Mayu _had_ held any doubts, hearing her now not only solidified in her mind Lord Sesshomaru's wise choice to have Kagome as his mate, but also her own desire for the girl's friendship.

"Things were uneventful here, Kagome... Only one fatality," she answered, tearing her attention from her lady's sensual lips and watching for the reaction in her eyes. Her lady, while strong was also compassionate, sometimes too much for her own good.

Kagome looked both slightly disturbed and amused, "Hmm... Really? Well, I am guessing that Inuyasha did the killing, am I correct?"

"Yes Kagome, and it was justified; had Lord Inuyasha had not silenced the fool, he would have died by my hand." Mayu almost physically trembled with anger and pride simultaneously as she remembered both the stupidity of the noble's words and Inuyasha's quick decisive actions.

Kagome shrugged, but the little wave of pride from Mayu didn't go unnoticed as she motioned for her to come out of her closet and headed towards the cozy spot on the pillows in the sitting area. Mayu joined her and began pouring the tea.

"I trust your judgment, he must have done something..." Kagome's voice trailed off and a little smile touched her lips as she started anticipating the girl talk to follow, "So, Mayu... Update me on you and Inuyasha."

Mayu giggled at her lady's eagerness.

"Things are… good, milady." The demoness teasingly looked up through her lashes into the deep blue of Kagome's widening eyes.

"_How_ good?" Kagome pressed, so excited to hear the details she could hardly contain herself and letting her little smile spread into a wide grin.

"_Very_ good..." Mayu answered in a low sultry voice, making Kagome squeal with delight. Settling in the friends giggled and caught up on their time apart.

Out of all the things that Sesshomaru had expected to come home to…

_This..._

_This_ had never crossed his mind. There on his desk, with its eyes locked open in surprise, was the head of one of his advisors. All he could do was shake his head, torn between reactions.

Sesshomaru looked into the cold, dead fish-eyes lost in thought – until he realized that this noble would hold no more answers for him in death than he had life. The man had spent his life being as annoying as the days were long. On many an occasion Sesshomaru had pondered while listening to the noble's mindless prattle, if the irritant hadn't made it his life's mission to, single-handedly, make those the days as long as possible for his Lord, too. Maybe even taking some sort of oath or pledge to never quite cross that invisible barrier into speaking out of line and forever leaving Sesshomaru little he could do to silence him – even as his ignorant and arrogant words normally conveyed an undertone of attempting to tell his Lord what he should do. Sesshomaru was also was very aware of the barely cloaked disdain that the he had carried for Kagome as his chosen mate. Standing, he reached across the desk, gathering and straightening the papers Inuyasha had left scattered. A less controlled man would have smiled at the thought – having no doubt that more of the noble's carefully chosen words, and ill-disguised discontent with his choices were, in the end, the cause of his demise. The noble had no one to blame but himself. Even though he had spent little time in the Western Lands, Inuyasha's reputation proceeded him and the half-demon had never been known for patience or restraint on any level.

_Speak of the devil…_

"Yo, ass-hole," Inuyasha muttered as he stepped in the office. Gingerly skirting past his brother, he plopped himself _behind_ Sesshomaru's desk, _in_ Sesshomaru's seat with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru was torn between reactions again – Not quite knowing whether to kill the offensive half-wit, or offer him some sort of financial reward. Even with all his years and experience, he could not have foreseen just how correct his choice in naming Inuyasha as his heir would be until after it was done. Seems that the idiot, did indeed have his uses.

Instead of correcting his little brother's breech of protocol, Sesshomaru calmly sat on the receiving side of the desk to await debriefing. If Inuyasha wanted to work, Sesshoumaru certainly wasn't going to stop him. The lord had a mate to attend to, and though this turn of events was proving to be entertaining, he wanted to get back her.

"Do you have anything to report Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru smirked, raising one eyebrow and purposely _not _acknowledging the head on the desk.

"Ya, I got a few things to report – First you should thank Mayu. Ya' know, give her a day off or somthin'. She is the only fuckin' reason your court's not empty right now." Even as he snarled the words, Inuyasha's respect and adoration of the demoness came through as clearly as his obvious ulterior motives in getting her a day away from her duties.

Sesshomaru pretended to ignore the interesting undertones. Harder, though was resisting the urge to tell Inuyasha that if he _had _killed them all, it would have been forgiven. Few days went by that the lord didn't think about slaughtering the whole lot of them himself: He wouldn't have begrudged Inuyasha if he had carried out the massacre in his absence, but since it hadn't happened, he couldn't condone it now either. It seemed that under Mayu's guidance, his brother was seeing that the court was a necessary evil it was and, between the two of them, they might just be able to make the changes that were needed without the blood bath.

Sesshomaru silently agreed, Mayu did deserve a day off.

"Second," The half-demon continued pointing to the head on the desk, "This asshole had the balls to question you in court. Bastard insulted Kagome – somethin' I'm not gonna fuckin' tolerate from no one."

Inuyasha paused, waiting for an outraged response from his brother, which would never come.

Sesshomaru didn't see an issue with anything that he'd said. It was true, Inuyasha would need to learn patience and discipline eventually, but for now he didn't see a problem. As of matter of fact, the lord was entirely happy with everything he'd seen so far.

"Continue, Inuyasha."

"Third, you prissy-son-of-a-bitch, why the fuck's your army so weak and your damn court so out of control?" The question was obviously rhetorical as he continued without waiting for any kind of answer. "Never-mind, it doesn't even matter…_but_, as your fuckin' _heir_ I am takin' over both. You can't possibly be with Kagome all the fuckin' time and I am not going to let any of those fuckers hurt her or allow her to be hurt while they stand there with their thumbs up their asses wondering what to do. Your army _sucks_!"

Sesshomaru nodded. He'd actually had never paid much attention to either and always thought of them as simply more necessary evils of being a lord. The army had always been there, but since he himself was more than capable of taking care of his lands, he'd never paid it much mind. Beyond that, the only soldiers he ever saw were high ranking officers and he knew they were highly skilled – but he had never given much thought to the lower ranks. Their skills, or lack thereof, had never mattered to him any more than the court affairs had. Now, with Inuyasha in charge, he didn't foresee many of the fat arsed nobles living to see retirement. He felt a little wave of relief wash over him as he decided that if Inuyasha wanted to clean them up and command them, he was more than welcome to the job. Sesshomaru, without any remaining hesitation or doubt, would do what ever he could to help make it an easy and fast transition for his brother and whoever he allowed to continue breathing.

"As you wish, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru acquiesced softly as he stood to leave the office. He needed to attend to the details for the celebration and wanted to be long gone before Inuyasha came to his senses, changed his mind dropped the whole stinking mess back in his lap.

Sesshomaru had never had much liked court or the other responsibilities that came with the title of "Lord". Truth be told, if it wasn't for his father's grooming since his childhood, and then Mayu's insistence that he be professional, he would have ridded himself of it, necessary or not, a long time ago. Knowing that the diplomatic demoness had no doubt, taken up coaching his brother in his stead, was like the first breath of air he'd had after centuries of suffocation. It was a pleasant turn of events to find that Inuyasha _wanted_ to hold court, just as much as Sesshomaru never wanted to sit in that seat again. He really hoped that it would stay that way.

Still, he couldn't deny that it was going to be amusing to watch Inuyasha kill his way through the court – as long as he could do it from a distance.

Professionalism be damned.

The noble's lifeless eyes still staring at him as he turned leave, "Inuyasha, do you plan to leave the head on the desk forever?"

"Nah…I just wanted you to see it and know that I _will_ kill any and every one who tries to fuck with Kagome, or Mayu for that matter."

Sesshomaru almost shrugged, that too, was fine with him.

Sesshomaru slid the door open then hesitated with a thought. He turned just enough to ensure that his brother heard him clearly, "I will leave you to your work then, _General Inuyasha_." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he slid the door shut against the confused flare of his brother's aura.

_General_ Inuyasha tried to stop his brother, but nothing seemed to be working – mouth or feet.

_ General... _

**_General._**

Inuyasha sat back in the chair, rolled the word around and decided that he liked the taste of it on his tongue. He smiled as he put his bare feet on the desk, toeing the side of the dead noble head irritated for being there as his witness when he so wished it had been Mayu.

He was still skeptical. Mayu had told him that Sesshomaru had no stomach for politics but he never thought that it would be that easy taking control of things. In any case, Inuyasha was happy that he didn't have to fight for it. Not that he wouldn't have fought – and there was no denying the sense of pride he felt in knowing that his brother trusted him, even if it was only in small matters. Alone with the dead head, he sat with a silly grin plastered on his face.

Maybe he wasn't such a bastard after all.

The ladies had long since finished their tea but stayed settled into the pillows with their conversation. Formalities had fallen to the wayside as they talked, leaving them simply friends chatting and enjoying each other's company.

After many squeals of delight while Mayu filled her in on the details of her and Inuyasha's situation, Kagome had an idea.

"Hey Mayu," Kagome whispered conspiratorially, "Would you like some sake? Miroku gave it to me. I think we should drink to our relationships."

Mayu was a little shocked. She had never seen her lady indulge in sake or anything else of the sort. Mayu, was fine with the idea, a drink or two would not impair her much. Still, it was not something that she did all the time.

"I do not know milady, I have never had much of a taste for it."

Kagome laughed as she went to retrieve the bottle from her bag. Coming back to her spot on the pillows, she handed the bottle to her friend. Mayu looked at her with a side-eye, amused. If the lady wanted to drink with her, then of course she would oblige.

"Okay Kagome, but just a little..."

Kagome nodding wide eyed with feined obedience, then clapped softly as watched as Mayu pour a little of the sake into each of their tea cups. Before the first sip they held them up to each other and toasted.

"To the Western Lands, Mayu."

"Here – Here, milady!"

The friends downed the contents then giggled. Kagome was surprised by the taste. She had expected it to burn, but just as Miroku had promised her, it went down smoothly. All in all, she decided, it actually tasted pretty good.

"Let's have another," she grinned holding out her cup with both hands.

"Okay..." Mayu smiled as she poured the cups a little fuller.

"To Sesshomaru." Kagome toasted, a little louder and happier than she had to the Western Lands, feeling the sake's warmth spread across her shoulders.

"To Lord Sesshoumaru, milady!" Came the answer as they tossed back the warm liquid.

"Ka – Go – May." The girl looked the demoness dead in the eye slowly and seriously reminding her of her preferred name before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"To Kagome!" Mayu responded raised her glass and locking eyes in mock seriousness – or possibly seduction, suddenly she couldn't remember – before being overcome with her own laughter.

The friends downed another drink…

Their giggles echoing out the room as they finished.

"Another!" Kagome shouted and Mayu obliged filling the cups to the rim. Kagome was in such a good mood and Mayu saw no reason to stop her. Besides, she thought, this sake had a good taste, unlike any of the previous ones that she had tried. For the first time, she was beginning to understand the allure of the drink.

Besides, what harm could it do?

Sesshomaru trekked down the hall to his chambers with Inuyasha in tow.

Neither Mayu nor, Kagome had shown up in the courtyard for the lunch that they had so carefully planned upon their arrival just a few hours earlier. Sesshomaru could sense no danger; both women were in the bed chambers. But while everything seemed fine, something was… off. He picked up his speed ever so slightly as he moved through the halls with Inuyasha close beside him.

_What were they doing?_

"What the fuck is going on prick? I can sense them but there auras are… funny."

Obviously, Sesshomaru had already noticed but kept that information to himself. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that the two were drunk.

But he did know better and it was an impossibility.

_There was simply no way on earth._

He knew both women very well: Kagome did not indulge in such things and though Mayu did, it was only on rare occasions and only lightly – never allowing herself to become intoxicated.

The idea of the two females being drunk was a ridiculous notion.

But still, something was definitely... _off_. Without a word passing between them, both men increased their speed just a fraction more in their concern and confusion.

The brothers reached the chambers together and opened the doors to reveal the shocking scene on the other side.

Kagome and Mayu lay strewn across the pillows, in front of the fire together, their glistening nude bodies intertwined. Alternating between kissing and giggling, both women were either totally oblivious or uncaring to the fact that they now had an audience.

Sesshomaru, resisted the urge to pout while he, once again, tried to sort through his reactions. Inuyasha simply made a face that resembled a fish.

Kagome's tongue flicked across the demoness' tender flesh, "Mmm... Mayu your nipples taste great," Kagome moaned as she moved in to suckle one.

Mayu's hand tangled in her hair and she moaned softly. Kagome's unoccupied hand found purchase on Mayu's neglected breast twisting and pulling at the hardened nipple there, drawing another sigh from her partner.

After suckling on her nipple for a short time, Kagome, on top of Mayu, leaned in for a kiss. The beautiful demoness wrapped her free arm around the smaller girl, returning her kisses with fervor as the two de-evolved in their passion: Leaving the men with no doubt that they were obviously oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

Sesshomaru had seen enough. His massive erection was making it difficult for him to continue standing there maintaining his composure and one glance at Inuyasha, showed the half-breed was not fairing any better with his raging hard on bulging under his FireRat robes.

But before he could move, once again Inuyasha reminded him that had never been known for his patience…

Or restraint…

"What the fuck are you two doing?" The hanyou screeched, his voice both booming and cracking through the quiet chamber.

The ladies, finally noticing their audience, but somehow still failing to notice or care about the irritation in Inuyasha's voice, simply looked up at their males and smiled. They did, at least, manage stop kissing long enough to take notice of their shocked and gawking men standing in the open doorway.

Through their intoxicated haze, both females thought in unison…

_The more the merrier – _but only one was in control and bold enough to speak up and let her wants be known.

"We were just talking about you. Come here and fuck me, Puppy," Mayu stated as if she were in court and asking for nothing more than a glass of water. Even heavily intoxicated she managed to sound professional. Inuyasha didn't move, his mind quickly alternating between the idea of taking her up on her offer, or to slapping her for even suggesting it. His demon called from a dark corner of his mind telling him that Kagome watching was one thing, his brother was another altogether.

"Come on Puppy, don't be shy," Mayu giggled. Somehow she made her voice still sound proper, while her inflection was teasingly informal in its taunting suggestion.

While Inuyasha's indecision kept him immobilized, Sesshomaru had already concluded that this was not going to happen – Not now at least, his demon added. He had no qualms about his brother watching him, as long as he didn't touch Kagome. However, _if_ it were to happen, he would be the one in control. This Sesshomaru would not be a prize for two drunken females.

Without further hesitation, Sesshomaru growled under his breath, "Inuyasha, please retrieve your female."

Inuyasha, still shocked, slowly nodded as he went to get his female. Instinctually and consciously mindful not to touch Kagome – Not that touching her would be an issue once he started moving towards the two women. Mayu had not heard Sesshomaru's order, so seeing Inuyasha approaching her, she rolled over on top of Kagome and presented herself to him in the true position of an Inu.

Inuyasha groaned as he saw her glistening folds being offered to him. It took all his restraint not to do as she bade.

_This, is complete, total, and utter bullshit..._

He quickly plucked Mayu up, and carried her out of the bedroom. Intent on having a few words with his bitch about her behavior, he quickly shut the door as he went to set her on her feet. But her arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs slid neatly around his waist before ever finding the floor. As she began suckling his neck as he wondered just how the fuck was he supposed to concentrate with her doing shit like that...

**_General Inuyasha..._**

The words echoed in his mind as he decided that he could and would resist her temptations. He would simply deposit her in their rooms and let her sleep it off. Tomorrow, when she woke up, he would give her a piece of his mind. As the shock untangled in his mind, he admitted to himself that it wasn't that he didn't enjoy the show that he just witnessed. What he walked into, was one of the most beautiful, erotic things he had ever seen. But he wouldn't tell Mayu that…

Not yet anyway…

Sesshomaru watched entranced as his mate alternated between pouting about Mayu being so rudely taken away from her and giggling in her intoxicated stupor.

He had no reason to be angry with her, she had broken no rules. However, activities of that nature were to be discussed a head of time, and never jumped into under to persuasion of alcohol. It was something he would speak to her about later.

That aside, he would have been hard pressed to be mad at her anyway, for the simple fact that she was adorable when she pouted – and right now, she was something beyond adorable. Sesshomaru moved toward his mate and picked her up in his arms. Her normally sweet breath smelled of sake, but he noticed with a sigh that it still took away from her smell or flavor.

As she nuzzled against him whispering words of encouragement for him to claim her, he found himself wondering just how much she had drank. The evidence of the now empty sake bottle was on the table, gave his mind pause. As much as he wanted her tonight, he wouldn't take her this way. His quivering member had other ideas and protested as much as she did, but his mate deserved better. It didn't matter that she had impaired herself.

Kagome was on cloud nine. In her drunken stupor she mourned Mayu, and was pouting over her loss when Sesshomaru's arms made her forget everything. Her eyes glazed and her mouth turned to a little "o" as she looked at how pretty Sesshomaru's hair was. Then another fit of giggles seized her as she thought about how many other parts of him there were that she liked even better. Kagome ran down a list of her beautiful demon's pro's, while she twirled a silver lock around her finger. Her eyes welled with tears as she happily realized she couldn't think of a single con, but couldn't find coherent words to tell him.

Sesshomaru sighed and placed Kagome softly in the bed, brushing away her inebriated giggle-tears with soft fingertips and hushing her pathetic attempts at an explanation with a few gentle kisses. After undressing himself, he slid under the covers with her. She needed to sleep off the intoxication and he would watch over her as she slept. Kagome snuggled into him, seemingly falling in line with his wishes as though he had voiced them. Her latest bought of giggling had almost subsided completely when she spoke.

"I love you, Sesshomaru..."

After that and a soft sigh of contentment, there was nothing but a light snore coming from her as she finally passed out.

Her words made him hold onto her a little tighter. It wasn't as if he was not already aware of her feelings, but something about hearing those words made his heart pump a little faster and with more purpose. He was aware that a tongue loosened by alcohol often spoke truths that couldn't be said under normal restraint. But this particular truth begged an answer – along with his heart.

_Did he love her?_

As she slept he pondered. Before Kagome, he had never had much use for the word love, much less its meaning. However, he did have a basic understanding of the concept.

Based on what he knew, his mate was easy to love. The feelings were there, but he was still uncertain of what to call them. Before her, he had never been inclined to label a relationship with a female. Even with Mayu who, if pressed, he would have, of course chosen to describe as a trusted friend.

In any case, Kagome was his mate and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

As far as he was concerned, _those facts_ were love.

_This was moving too slow. _

_But preparations had been made._

_Watching those two bitches tonight had made his blood boil. _

_Had he walked in on that, they would have both been fucked within an inch of their lives._

_This would be over soon._

_He would see to it._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

I know I know…I apologize for the late update. I will not worry you guys with excuses…but can I be forgiven if I say that I have already started on the next chapter…please?

As always, thanks for taking a trip into my dirty, dirty mind.

Please review.

ENJOY!

Darkness parted with each step that he took.

He stalked down familiar corridors, unseen of course.

This new magic suited him well. He had been weak in the beginning, but as he spent more time in his new existence, his strength and magical prowess had increased beyond even his wildest dreams. He was certain that he was unstoppable. A wicked smile tugged at his invisible face: No one, not even the _great_ Sesshomaru, could touch him.

He would **_not_** make the same mistake again.

He had gotten too caught up with the miko. Too enthralled with the taste and smell of her. Too excited by the thought of having the little bitch at his mercy, her body bound and bare to him. She had made him reckless, laying languid and delicious looking in front of him. Reminding him endlessly of all the different things he wanted to to her – so many things that would make her writhe and scream. But the electricity of her power on his tongue, imprinted her flavor on him forever, and emboldening him to touch her most intimate of places; it had consumed him and would not allow him to think of anything else. And that was the problem. Because of her, he had been unable to concentrate and keep his barrier up. She caused his need to grow exponentially and made him make a simple mistake, and that one ecstatic moment had been when that overgrown whelp had scented him out.

**Not this time.**

He would bide his time and wait until she was by herself, then it was a simple matter of pulling her to his realm. No one would be able to find her there, and she would be his to do as he pleased.

Watching the miko tonight with that bitch grated on his nerves. He wanted nothing more than to make his presence known and watch the looks on their faces as he fucked them both. That little bitch was taking pleasure in testing his patience at every turn.

No, more. Not again.

Soon, she would be his, and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him.

Kagome struggled to open her eyes. Around her everything well lit thanks to the sun outside and the roaring fire in the room. She was encased in warmth; a warmth that she knew by heart without even opening her eyes. However, she didn't remember him coming back to their room. In fact, she didn't even remember going to bed or... How long had she been in bed?

After a few minutes, when she was finally able to open her eyes completely, she finally became aware of a ferocious thunder pounding in her head. The pain forced her to close her eyes again and she rolled over in an attempt to dull her aching senses so she could think.

_Mayu..._

_Sake..._

A little smile started to play across her lips as the memories of the night came back piece by piece...

**Sesshomaru...**

**_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the doorway!_**

The smile slipped away and the memories came back in a skull smashing wave.

_Mayu's warmth being snatched away... _

_Trying to explain but everything being ridiculously funny and words not sounding like words... _

_Gentle, reassuring heat at her back and breath in her hair... _

_Blackness then light..._

She waited a moment, looking at the inside of her brain through the storm for Porky Pig to come popping up and studder, "That's all, folks!" When that happened, she'd know it was a dream and that she'd be waking up soon. But no cartoon pig materialized.

Honestly, she couldn't say that what happened with Mayu bothered her much, in fact, if she was truthful with herself, she would have to admit that she liked it. The pigless question was what did Sesshomaru think about what he'd seen?

Kagome burrowed into the covers red with embarrassment. What if he was angry with her? That thought plus her throbbing headache made her burrow herself even deeper in the covers, wishing for unconsciousness to overtake her again.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as her emotions changed from awareness, confusion, realization and then embarrassment. He resisted the urge to chuckle outloud at her antics but the need to tease her was so unbearable, that even his legendary control couldn't stop him.

"Good morning, My Miko!" he said cheerily. His voice dropped in mock concern, "Oh, is something the matter?"

Kagome shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible.

Even with Sesshomaru's keen sense of hearing, whatever she was saying wasn't quite enough for even him to put together their meaning. However, he was well aware of the pain she was feeling. In recent years he had, on occasion, indulged in sake to the point of drunkenness and that did often to lead to head pain the next morning. If that seductive liquid had caused the type of pain it did for him, one of the strongest demons alive; he correctly suspected that her pain was far worse than his had ever been. But even as he felt for her, the need to have a little fun at her expense was too great for him to pass up.

She only had herself to blame really. Thundering pain that it was, it was not deadly and over the years he'd seen her endure worse.

"Do you think that you _might_ have over indulged last night? Hmm? Do you think that, that _might _be a possibility?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as she seemed to somehow will herself deeper into the covers. He watched not bothering to hide his playful smile, she was just so cute. How a being could be so puppy-ishly adorable one moment, yet the sexist creature in the world at other times was beyond him. Her uniqueness was yet another reason why his choice to have her as his mate was beyond reproach.

_The Minx_

"Oh dear, please speak to me. Surely you have not incapacitated yourself that much?" Sesshomaru urged, he little chuckle of sarcasm in his voice apparent to anyone who wasn't listening through a thunderstorm disguised as a headache.

Kagome finally turned and stared at the demon lord bracing herself for whatever his reaction might be. Her embarrassment disappeared as, even as he tried to hide his grin, it was still blatantly obvious that he was teasing her. While that did annoy her, she couldn't help but feel relief that he didn't seem the slightest bit angry with her.

"Morning, Sess," she mumbled, trying but failing to speak clearly and sound cheery.

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards her and chuckled again.

"You mean afternoon, my Miko."

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window only to finally notice that the sun was too high in the sky for it to be morning.

"Have I been asleep all day?" she asked timidly.

"So it would seem."

Sesshomaru stood up and stretched. He was completely content to watch her sleep all day. She even mumbled his name seductively a few times and he had been hard pressed not to wake her up to see exactly what she was dreaming about.

Kagome sat up slowly in their bed. She noticed that there was a meal waiting for her by the fire. Not that she would eat it…her stomach choose that very moment to revolt the very idea of food.

"You will _only_ want to drink tea for now."

At his voice, Kagome jumped and looked at him, wondering, for about the millionth time if he really could read her mind... Seeing him in all his naked glory with that knowing smirk on his face was becoming more annoying by the second. Sometimes his all knowingness irritated her to the point of wanting to scream. But no matter how much she wanted to include him in the cause for her predicament, she knew it would be unfair for her to pin any blame on him. This one was all on her and she was willing to do her penance, preferably quietly; but she had nagging questions, and she needed answers before she could suffer in silence.

"Last night, with Mayu…I didn't mean for it …."

Sesshomaru silenced her by putting his hand up.

"Do as you please, but know that no other male will touch you." There was no mistake that his words were serious now as they had been teasing the moment before.

"Wait, so you are okay with Inuyasha watching?" she asked a little confused.

"It may benefit him to learn the art of pleasing one's mate." His eyes sparkled as Sesshomaru extended his hand to hers in an effort to help her out of bed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but aside from the nauseous and the headache; she really needed a bath.

She decided to completely ignore his remark about Inuyasha and his sexual experience. Her male was arrogant and amorous. Maybe even damn arrogant and persistently amorous, if his hardening length told the truth as he pulled her up gently into his arms…

But she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Puppy, you must stop your barking. Mommy has a headache."

"Gee bitch, fuckin' wonder why?"

Inuyasha was beside himself. He didn't know who he was angrier at, them for doing it, or himself for liking it so much. He was so hoping that he could see it again and it made him even angrier because he desperately wanted to see it again.

Mayu laid in bed while, Inuyasha paced back in forth before her, complaining about wanton bitches and a hundred other things that made her head hurt as she tried to decipher his mumbling. It was irritating to wake up to see him in such a foul mood and unnerving to not know exactly why, since most of his grumbling was unintelligible. Even though she enjoyed watching his muscles rip back and forth as he continued to chastise her for her behavior, she couldn't help but think that she would be served better if he put those muscles to better uses – and she had some ideas...

_Still_

_An __**angry**__ puppy, is a __**sad**__ puppy_

"I have already been with Kagome and plan to again. You have always known this. Just what is the issue?"

"The _issue_ is walkin' on you two…freak bitches… screwing like fuckin' bunnies with my bastard brother right fuckin' beside me."

Mayu sighed, this was not the way to start one's day. Kagome was just a friend that she happened to be attracted too. Nothing for her puppy to be this upset about. As things continued to progress, she found herself being claimed as his. It gave her pause for a moment before she decided that she liked it.

Actually, she liked it more than she thought she ever could like being completely claimed by anyone and rather suddenly felt the need to give in to him a bit.

"Inuyasha, I apologize that you had to see it like that, but not that it happened." She purred at him, her voice strong, but her body language was soft feminine, acquiescent.

_Why did she have to be so damned beautiful and so fucking confusing?_

"Well that just makes it fuckin dandy round here don't it?" She'd surprised him again, damn it. So much that he hadn't been quite sure what to say. Inuyasha hoped that his response had either made sense or that the demoness hadn't noticed – he really didn't care which.

_How can one female make me feel so horny and so stupid at the same time?_

Mayu sighed again before starting, "Inuyasha, please, I will make sure to discuss all things concerning Kagome in that nature beforehand."

Inuyasha halted his pacing to stare at her.

_Stupid and horny. Horny and stupid. Dammit..._

"Damn right you will. That shit goes for any other bitch you fuckin feel like diddling. You got that shit bitch?"

"Agreed," Mayu acquiesced again.

"Good."

_And horny..._

Inuyasha was unnaturally, and blissfully, quiet as he moved to the bed and picked her up. Mayu smiled as he placed a kiss on her temple. She could of walked but her puppy loved being in control and she loved making him think that he was in control. For some reason, it mattered less than usual she decided as she simply enjoyed letting her puppy carry her to the hot springs. She found herself wondering her lady was fairing. She only had a mild headache, but Kagome was human and the effects on her would be more severe.

There was nothing that she could do for her lady now. So she would let her puppy give her a bath and then go see for herself how Kagome was doing.

"Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me last night?" Kagome moaned as she slouched on her cushion at the table. The three demons with her were happily enjoying their late breakfast until she spoke. Kagome was the only one without a plate of food in front of her. Only a lone cup of weak tea was set in her place. After her statement, the two demons looked on curiously while the half-demon chuckled.

"It's a thing from her time," Inuyasha assured, a little pleased with himself for being the only one that could translate Kagome's odd words. "Basically she's saying that her head hurts pretty fuckin' bad."

Sesshomaru nodded and went back to enjoying his meal, with only a twitch of a smile. After breakfast, he would allow his mate to sleep off her pain. As much as it was fun to tease her, he hadn't been within her depths for almost a week, and that was unacceptable. Not to mention that watching her and Mayu's playful antics did nothing but add to his frustration.

He had a need for her, and need that never seemed to be saited, though he thoroughly enjoyed the process of trying.

Kagome lifted her head up and to sip her tea. The pounding in her head was almost overwhelming and her stomach wasn't faring much better. They didn't have any aspirin here did they? She just wanted to crawl into a hole. For a few minutes earlier, she'd prayed for lightning to strike her and put her out of her misery, then thought better of it when she realized that it might be like the thunder and not kill her.

"Mate, maybe you should retire to bed for the day," Sesshomaru suggested calmly.

"Yeah, you look like shit," Inuyasha added, he might have laughed at his own chiding, but Mayu shot him a look of warning before getting up quickly to help stand.

"I will escort her to your chambers, milord," Mayu stated as she held the small woman steady on her feet. This was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. She wanted to get Kagome alone so that they could talk to privately, especially after seeing the horrible shape she was in.

Sesshomaru nodded and went back to his meal. As Mayu pressed Kagome close, turned and blinked out of sight he was quietly thankful for the demonesses ministrations to his mate. He wasn't sure she would have been able to walk all the way back and he knew that the quicker that she went to bed the less time that he would have to wait to be with her.

Inuyasha on the other hand still felt the need to make his feelings known. "Escort her, then bring your fuckin ass back here!" He yelled after them, "Don't go join' her, Mayu!"

Sesshomaru looked up from his meal to stare at his brother after his uncalled for outburst.

Inuyasha, realizing that eyes were on him turned to his brother. "Wat you prissy fuck?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and resumed his meal, again. In some aspects, Inuyasha out performed his expectations, in others, well he was still a Neanderthal.

Kagome and Mayu appeared in the bedroom. Mayu inhaled deeply, she could still sense their activities from the night before and it was incredibly arousing. However, she wanted to make sure Kagome was okay with everything that transpired and didn't have any reservations towards their relationship.

Kagome however, wasn't thinking that hard and didn't even bother to undress before she fell onto the futon.

"Mayu, you are so lucky you are a demon. My head is killing me."

After she snuggled herself in the covers, Kagome noticed that Mayu hadn't moved.

"Mayu what's up, hurry before I pass out on you."

"Kagome, last night was wonderful, even though we unable to finish. However, I do not wish for our…activities to hinder our friendship."

Kagome shook her head at the notion.

"Everything is fine Mayu, I didn't do anything I did want to. You are my friend and that will never change."

Mayu nodded and smiled happy at her words and her acceptance.

"I will leave you to rest then."

Kagome yawned a good bye and was happily in the land of dreams shortly after…

Dreams were where her head didn't hurt…

Thanks for reading!

-Ashleysama


	29. Chapter 29

That's all there is...

Hi

_*ducks various fruits being thrown*_

_**Hello my loves...**_

Here is another chapter of my fic Desire...I am already working on the next one...so be nice...lol

Do I still need warnings...?

I mean...does no one not know already?...

Lemonade ahead, with lemon cakes, lemon cookies, and a shot of lemon flavored vodka.

Got all that?

Please review!

When Kagome woke again, it almost was dark outside. A quick glance out of her window and she noticed the sun cresting with the landscape of the western lands.

Refreshed and feeling like she had slept forever, her slight nausea was nothing but an echo of the lesson she'd learned: An unfriendly reminder that she should never drink that much again.

Sesshomaru sensed the change in her aura and was instantly at her side, welcoming her back to the world of the living. Softly, he nuzzled her neck and placed soft kisses along her jaw. She delighted in his affections, even if he made a few jokes at her expense earlier. It was nice to see that side of him and to know that he had a sense of humor…even if it was a little cruel...

"How are you feeling My Miko?" He whispered into the soft nape of her neck, tickling her with his warm breath.

"Better. I guess it is true you really do have to sleep it off."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her out of bed and with a pat to her rear, sent her to relieve herself and dress.

Though he had already decided that any clothing she put on to cover her sinful body would only be temporary. He had a plan, and if all went according to that plan, it would be highly gratifying for both of them.

He had spent all day plotting and planning and _now_ was the time. It was enough to make even his heart skip a little with excitement as he thought of how he would reap the rewards of his efforts. Even with the resources of all the Western Lands at his disposal, it had taken long hours. His tenacity paid off only this morning when he had finally found the perfect stone and melded into a ring for her. Tonight, he would present it to her. He had no question that she was his, for as long as he wished her to be so. This situation, these feelings were all new for Sesshomaru.

In all his years as Lord of the Western Lands he had never before had he had time for such frivolity and had always thought it silly that others had, instead of tending to more important duties. However, now that Inuyasha had happily taken over his duties regarding running the Western Lands he had more time and not much to think on but her. He had found time to research and learn more about human attachments. It seemed now, between his research and what he had learned from Inuyasha's stories about human customs that he would finally win the never ending battle that had been growing within him. A violent battle driven by a need to make sure that everyone, and every being knew just who his sweet little mate belonged to. If this battle was raging on inside anyone besides this Sesshomaru, it could only be called desperattion. His instincts clamored non-stop, demanding for him to make the fact known to everyone, and every being, that they could look admiringly, and even lustfully at his mate, but if they dare touch her he would take their head, without a second thought or an ounce of restraint. But since it did rage inside this Sesshomaru, it raged only internally - a tempest on the horizon being held back by sheer will of spirit.

Even though he knew that, in just a few days, she would be claimed in the way that all youkai would know and understand, he still felt a burning need to stake his claim to her and show that she was off limits in a way that humans, and all other beings, would recognize and respect.

The battle within was troubling, especially considering the object of his desire was only a few feet away in the next room and certainly wouldn't rebuke any advance he made towards her.

He needed think on something else to retain his composure and keep himself from dragging her from her body room back onto the futon and taking her in every way imaginable, before he had let his carefully laid plan play out.

He let a bit of his aura spread across the palace. As he sensed Mayu going about her business in the throne room, a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. His mind was taken to his little mate's curiosity and budding relationship with the demoness – that was one relationship he was looking forward to cultivating. Almost simultaneously he also sensed the hanyou – the only one who seemed to have an issue with the females' relationship thought he wasn't quite sure exactly what that issue was. Then his brain skipped again, this time flitting over the fact that he had never felt more amicable towards his half-brother.

Or dare he even think it... Proud.

The scent of blood was faint, but still served as a memory to the deaths earlier in the day. Once again there were those who felt the need to refuse his brother's rule. Not that he minded in the least, each death acted as a little more persuasion to some of the more stubborn personalities in his court. InuYasha was proving a very effective leader in that respect, and honestly, just about every other regard he could think of. It was expected that there would always be those who would try to defy him, but he was positive that those who attempted to unseat the half-demon would meet the same fate as their dead friends.

He was roused out of his thoughts as his mate stepped back into the room. A thin yukata held her secrets from him, though he could deduce something red underneath and it made his loins heavy. His mate always had naughty little ideas floating around in her pretty little head, though he wouldn't think of complaining, since they all panned out in a more than satisfactory way for him.

His thoughts shifted to reacquainting himself with her body... Her velvety walls stretching around him... His length grew heavier as he thought about how, no matter how many times he attempted to withdraw, her body tended to pull him back in to her plump wetness…He could almost feel the way she…

Then just as quickly, he bounced to the more immediate issue, as those thoughts were getting him nowhere, fast.

He motioned for her to come sit with him in front of the fire. She nodded, noticing that he had procured a small meal for her and realizing how much she needed it. She hadn't eaten all day and had a strong feeling she was going to need energy for later as she was also sure that her amorous lover had some decidedly naughty plans for this evening, which, if she were lucky, would not include taking time out for a proper meal: And since she had decided to surprise him with the crotch-less, red silk one piece that Mayu had helped her commission, even in the unlikely event that he didn't have plans laid for her and their evening, once she showed him what she was wearing under her yukata, she was more than positive that he would be receptive – and imaginative.

Kagome settled on a cushion and started to eat her dinner. Pouring her a cup of tea as he watched her, Sesshomaru's mind began to drift again. Her little moans of satisfaction over her meal threatened to make him alter his plans. He smirked remembering just what those soft petals of hers could do to the phallic part of his anatomy. They sat in comfortable silence until she finished her small meal. Once Kagome had her fill of the cooked vegetables and meats, she began to sip her tea, noticing her male's not-too-subtle glances at her person. He knew that something was up, but allowed her to surprise him. Together they watched moon rise in comfortable silence.

Finishing her tea, Kagome moved from her cushion and tickled the sharp point of his ear, before settling in his lap. Resisting the urge to purr, he gathered her close and began to stroke her midnight locks. Sesshomaru couldn't remember ever wanting a female, or anything else for that matter, the way he wanted his Miko. Everything about her screamed "**MINE**" to his senses, and the mere thought of her saying anything but yes to his gift was tearing at the edges of his control.

His gift would stand as proof that she accepted his claim – which he knew no doubt that she would. She was already his; this ring was simply tangible proof for the world, and in some odd way, himself. Beyond a seal of her acceptance, he hoped it would calm the storm of instinct that raged within him.

"You are well, my Miko?"

Kagome nodded, smiling sweetly at him.

With the ring he made for her in his hand he went about seducing her mind. Not that he planned to do anything underhanded, but from what his brother had told him about human relationships and interactions, reassurance played an intricate part in keeping your human female pleased. Any doubts she had about their relationship needed to be erased. She had to know, with all certainty, that she was his.

"I have something for you," Sesshomaru said softly, gently pulling her up and turning her to face him.

Once he had her full attention, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. Although he did truly want her and no other, he was also curious and anxious to see her reaction to his present.

Looking down from his mesmerizing lips: A sapphire,

Just like her eyes…

Though his brother had told him that, in the future, a preferable stone would be colorless, Sesshomaru thought it would be more appropriate to at least attempt to capture the color of her eyes in an eternal stone. He had searched until he found one, as close as the Kami had created, to the beautiful blue he had found his peace in.

Kagome was too shocked to speak and for a moment could only stare in disbelief. There, for her, a beautiful ring sparkled in the firelight, throwing soft glints of color across the perfection of his clawed hand. Without thought, she knew what the ring meant.

Suddenly she was overcome with emotion, her heart swelled as she looked up into the eyes of the demon that had captured her heart and never intended to let it go. Tears gathered, brimming in her eyes, as she held out the appropriate hand to accept his proposal. She didn't expect him to ask her to marry him, though in his own way he already had. She was his and would always be. This ring just solidified in time, what had already been realized by fate.

Sesshomaru took her hand and placed the ring on the appropriate finger; the one which held, in the legends of humans, veins and blood leading straight to her heart. Once in its rightful place, the ring settled in to become one with her and the blue stone shimmered brightly with the piece of his own power that Sesshomaru had infused it with.

And thus, the ring silently revealed it's secret to his Miko, not only did it symbolize his intentions towards her and his undying devotion; it also served as protection. With his power infused in the small stone, he knew that she would be safe from any scheme that Seyia or anyone else would plot against her. Not to say that he didn't think she couldn't take care of herself, Sesshomaru had no need for a feeble mate and Kagome was anything but feeble, as she had proved on many occasions. However, with this extra link to her and infusion of power, he was confident in her protection, and eventually, that of their pups.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by a bear hug from the miko. He allowed her to push him down and straddle him as she showered his face in kisses and she held him tightly. Without explaination, his mate had understood the significance of the ring on at least several different levels.

His Miko was very perceptive, as he knew she would be.

"So, am I correctly assuming that your answer is yes?" He questioned jokingly between the smother of kisses.

Kagome halted her assault on his person. Cupping his face in her small hands, she looked deep into his eyes while she smiled and slowly nodded in the affirmative.

Wrapping his arms around her body and putting his forehead to hers, he let himself slip into the warmth of her eyes – those shimmering pools of sapphire that he had waited for – longing to drown himself in their depths so many times over the length of this long day while she slept and he waited. It never ceased to amaze him, how his little Miko could evoke such enormous feelings in his being, with even the smallest of gestures. He understood the concept of love, but had never been accustomed to such. However, if he correctly discerned the meaning of the word, and he was confident that he had, his Miko was very easy to love.

"I love you," Kagome said softly, as if reading his mind.

Sesshomaru smiled but didn't respond. He was a male of few words. She was his mate: In his mind, no words were necessary or could convey his feelings for her.

Kagome didn't need to hear it, she knew very well who and what her mate was. He had no need to voice his love for her, his actions proved it.

After a soft kiss to his lips, Kagome moved from his lap and motioned for him to follow her to their futon, which he happily obliged. Once she reached the futon Kagome let her yukata fall to the floor.

Kagome turned and faced him, in nothing but the strategically fitted slip of red silk that skimmed across her skin, hugging her curves.

_Wait…_

_When did he get naked? _

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, nude, casually stroking his thick phallus as he gazed down at her...

His little minx made him insatiable, and while he wanted nothing more than to pounce on her, he decided to admire her form and the sight that she deemed fit to bless him with. Lots of questions about her red silk wrappings came to his mind…he had never seen anything like it. He had seen many different females, in many different packages, but he had never seen one so deliciously wrapped just for him. He briefly wondered where she acquired such a garment; He really did need to know as there was no way that this garment would survive the night. After appreciating the sight, he would tear this from her body, and he would have to know how to get more made…several more, each designed specifically to meet its end under his teeth and claws.

Even though she was covered, it did not sufficiently hide her body from his sight. He watched her caramel tipped nipples hardening through the skimpy fabric, as he stroked himself; a bit of feminine hair, neatly peeking into his sight through the garments carefully placed openings, caught his attention while the scent of her arousal rose up to meet him deliciously strong as he stood over her.

_Kami! She should always wear red._

He also took noticed the little extra flesh he added to her thighs as the garment strained to enclose her womanly secrets. She was plumping up nicely and would be ready to bear his heirs in no time.

Kagome stared up at him feeling his gaze boring holes through her, deep into her soul. Lust, Love, Adoration... She could see them all in his eyes and it made heat pool in her belly. She squeezed her legs together in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure she felt there. One look from her male could make her body clench desperately for him, but she felt no shame.

Sesshomaru was on the verge of losing control, but he wanted to savor her.

_Savor her I shall..._

"Turn around," he commanded, his voice velvety and raw.

She obeyed at once and he was on her. Pushing her down into the futon on her knees, leaving her ass in the air. His mouth watered as her uncovered center opened to him. It was weeping and wanting; searching for something that she would soon have. This outfit left her exposed to him. As she surrendered to him, his beast pulled against his will, demanding to come out and play.

He rubbed at her clit and smirked as she moaned softly. His eyes bled red as she wantonly rubbed her moist center against his fingers, quietly pleading with him to do more. Sesshomaru chuckled, throaty and feral. His Miko was all too sensitive to his attentions, already her flower dripped for him as she continued his soft assault on its petals. She moaned, softly begging him for more, anything to help quench her ache.

"Please," she begged him softly.

Sesshomaru bent down; first flicking his hot tongue across her, making her fist the sheets and pant his name; then softly sucking on her clit, sending her into a frenzy. Her flavor was so exquisite to his palette. He knew he would never tire of it.

After paying homage to her clit with his talented lips and tongue, and evoking delicious moans from her body, he went back to rubbing and exploring her, though with more pressure than before. Her moans increased, turning into a constant, luscious cry of desire and need; finally causing him to lose the will to restrain himself.

"You acquiesced to my desires for our union and then decided to bless me with such a wonderful sight. Now, you shall be rewarded, my Miko."

Mindful of his claws, he slipped a finger into her slick passage, marveling at how her soft walls held onto the digit. No matter how many times he penetrated her, she still remained oh, so tight. It amazed him. He slid his cock against her lips, mimicking motions that he would perform inside her momentarily. As he watched, her puckered hole called to him, and he would not ignore it. He slipped another finger in to her, making sure to coat them in her juices and was gifted with a long moan. Using scissoring motions in her, caused her to cry out and buck wildly against him.

Making sure his fingers were sufficiently lubricated, he pulled them from her depths, earning him a deep sigh of disappointment.

He chuckled again.

"Patience, my bitch," he purred

"Yes, Yours," she moaned breathlessly.

_Truer words were never spoken…_

She watched as pieces of silk fell beside her and briefly noted that her outfit had met its demise at the claws of lover. As she watched it fall, he turned his attention from her for a split second, as he snatched the butter, left over from her dinner, off the table and pinched off a piece. Gliding it along the base of her spine he watching it melt immediately in the rising heat of her skin and savored the low whine of need and confusion the sensation elicited from her.

Pulling her cheeks apart, he watched molten butter drip down over her virgin rosebud where he quickly dipped his fingers into the oily cream and rubbed it in slow, slick circles, coaxing her tightly puckered hole to accept just the tip of his finger. She stiffened for a moment and became still, while she became accustomed to the new sensation; then she slowly began to rock and moan as he set a rhythm, rubbing her clit with his thumb and allowing her to slide further back on his slippery digit, pulling him deeper into her tight hole with each stroke.

Sesshomaru almost came undone at the sight. What a picture she had seen fit to bless and honor him with! All of her secrets laid bare to him after being wrapped in a tantalizing red bow.

Keeping his finger deeply embedded in her puckered hole, he used his other hand to increase the stimulation to her clit and dripping cavern. As she opened more to him, he slid another finger into her rear, preparing her for what was to come in just a few short days. As much as he wanted to sample that part of her now, it would have to wait. Instead, he carefully and painstakingly used this time to prepare her mind and body, to eliminate the chance of any pain later, when it would be the thickness of his hard manhood entering her. He knew that during the ceremony he would take her in every orifice, as instincts demanded that she be marked in every way. When he took her final virginity, he wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure.

In one motion he introduced another finger and let her slide back on it, as he pierced her dripping center with his lust heavy cock, and heard his name spill from her lips. Having faith in his passionate little bitch, he held steady and watched, while, in her greed to fill herself with him, she slid easily down on the three fingers in her back entrance. It was becoming difficult for him to concentrate, not only was she impaling herself back onto his cock and hand with every thrust; he could feel his fingers through the thin flesh between her two entrances, and celebrated in the fact that he had her completely filled.

He continued to watch and wait for her thrusts back onto him became more forceful before he began to drive himself into her. First, watching her using him for her own pleasure, then pushing into her while fingering her tight little hole was one of the most erotic experiences that he'd ever had and having her as his chosen female only multiplied his delight. His mind reeled as he pushed harder into her, only to pull back and surge forward once more.

Kagome felt completely filled, she briefly wondered how it would feel when he took her there. Her stomach clenched at the thought and sent her quickly towards her end.

Sesshomaru's control put him but a breath behind her, quickly losing that control to the sensations washing over him: The tightness of her back side around his fingers... Hot butter dripping down and combining with her sweet juices to coat him in molten silk... Her body, molded for him by the Kami, with a such perfection, that when held within her depths, he felt completion that he had never known... He simply couldn't continue and be mindful of his clawed fingers.

"Forgive me My Miko, I can wait no longer."

She nodded and pulled forward slowly, allowing him to gently slip his fingers from her rear entrance, before relinquishing herself to him fully as he grabbed her hips and began to pound into her forcefully.

Kagome could to naught but moan, almost screaming with the feeling. A few strokes across her already over sensitive clit, and she was undone. Fisting pieces of shredded silk, remnants of the sacrificed outfit, along with the sheets, she attempted hold onto the last of her sanity as her demon lover compelled her closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. Sesshomaru pounded into her ruthlessly and relentlessly. He pounded into her in a way that it jarred her bones, and she was willing, but unable to meet his passionate thrusts. Long lost to his beast, he was almost at his end, but demanded that she acknowledged who would claim her in such a way.

Growling primal as he was gifted with a fresh wave of her juices, his claws dug into her hips, careful not to draw blood, but pulling her forcefully enough to sheath the entirety of his engorged cock within her. His mouth watered as he reached to touch, her nectar flowed down over his fingers as he contacted her pearl, knowing his end was only moments away and wanting to take her over the edge with him.

"Say it." He demanded forcefully, "Say it bitch."

Kagome knew what he wanted to hear. His ministrations had turned her to putty, a puddle of lustful goo in his hands to mold at his will. She was going to cum; hanging on the precipice with her lover, and only she held the one word that would send them both tumbling over the edge into oblivion.

"Yours."

Neither noticed as the ring on her hand sparked then glowed as their auras joined, pushing them to their collective end. Neither noticed when their auras did not recede back into their bodies, as usual, but into the power infused stone on her finger.

The demon came with a snarl, emptying himself in her, as he had done many times before. Finally, he released her hips and allowed his spent cock to slip from her depths. Having no strength of her own left, and free of his firm grasp, Kagome collapsed contentedly onto the scraps of fabric that had once been her lingerie.

For a moment, it crossed Sesshomaru's mind that he couldn't remember a time when he had felt this fatigued. The thought was immediately whisked away as he looked down at his little mate and traced a gentle finger down her nicely rounded, and well buttered, backside towards her knee, eliciting a slight sleepy giggle from her. He had been with her many times, and yet, the experience was never the same. It was always different and, somehow, always better than any time before. She was an enigma that he fully intend on using eternity to figure out.

Kagome opened her eyes to watch her love scoop her up and move her to her side of their bed. Deftly tucking her under the covers on his left side – the side that she would forever be on as his mate.

"You please me in ways that you do not comprehend," he stated with a kiss to her forehead, as she moved to lay her head on his chest.

Quietly they lay together, listening to the rhythm of their oddly synchronized heartbeats and breaths: Silent in their respite, as the moon crossed the sky and the night pulsed around them. It was his voice that broke the spell, "Sleep, my Miko. For in the morning you will attend to your duties as Lady of the West."

Kagome nodded sleepily and snuggled into him as he tenderly sampled the sweetness of her warm mouth one more time. Then, after touching his lips gently to her head, Sesshomaru allowed himself to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Willing prisoners to the sweetest of dreams, neither noticed that the ring on her finger flickered softly with an internal fire that glowed purple with their combined powers.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for waiting...here is a long one...leave a review and tell me what you think...

Ashleysama

MA

"Oy, do those two do anything other than fuck?" Inuyasha barked agitatedly as he soaked in the hot spring.

His day had been long, getting things in line and cleaning up everything the prick had let run-a-fuckin-muck. Not to mention that, once again, he had to kill a couple more of those dumb ass nobles that Sesshomoru shoulda taken care of long ago.

Who woulda thought the bastard didn't like court? With that big icicle shoved up his ass, he should loved his stupid fuckin court!

_… __I move that in accordance with section 9 of blah, blah, blah, there should be red poppies planted in blah, blah, blah, so that the lovely colors can reflect off of M'lord's magnificently-enormous-ass-icicle..._

The whole damn court and it's pathetic advisors are as pretentious and stuck up as you can fuckin' get...

_… __I concur while contributing that piebald and polychromatic petunias blah, blah, blah, glint off the splendor of all our aristocratical-ass-icicles while casting tiny ass-icicle rainbows for the pleasure of the plebeian blah, blah, blah ... _

You'd think it would be where the bastard was the happiest... But noo. He didn't like court. He didn't want to deal with it. Court is _too_ stressful. Court makes him sick. _Waaaah_... Prissy fucker sure does whine a lot about things that have been handed to him on a silver fucking platter and just needed to be taken care of...

_Maybe M 'Asshole would prefer platinum platters?_

A snarly grin pulled at one corner of his lips when he thought of asking the big bastard about his platter preferences just to piss him off. Shit, if he'd worked half as hard at court and keeping those silly ass nobles in line as he did fucking Kagome...

_Never mind... _

The day was over and all he wanted to do, was relax in the spring with his bitch and forget about the day.

Mayu giggled from behind him, softly rubbing his back. Oh, now that was a sound he loved and longed to drown himself in. As it tickled his ears he tried to block out everything else and just focus on it – her. Immersing himself and letting the warm comfort lap over him like the water.

Oy! Those two and their fucking loud fucking! They made it impossible to not hear them and interrupted every train of thought he tried to form or dismiss. When the hell did Kagome become such a wanton woman?

_Never mind, scratch that shit. _

_Knowing that shit'll just be more to make my crazy ass crazier. _

_Just what I need..._

As if on cue, a loud snarl echoed through the halls, letting all within demon earshot know that the fucking had concluded – for the moment. InuYasha rolled his eyes and let out a sigh-groan-growl of half frustration, half relief at the silence.

"Is my puppy cranky?" Mayu teased as she dug into his shoulders.

He didn't answer and simply let his head fell forward as he continued to let her work the kinks out his neck. Her hands worked their way down to knead the middle of his back and he moaned deeply as the tension un-knotted under her fingers. Too many changes in his life as of late had culminated in too much stress on his person – tension that wasn't being relieved by killing a handful of half-wit demon advisers.

_Those stupid fuckers_ – they should know Sesshomaru's a smart and capable Lord, even if he's an icicle ass; and if he'd appointed his younger brother into a position of power, it was because he trusted that, on some level, he's not a fucking moron.

_Fuckin' idiots…_

Mayu's caresses were doing wonders for his mood especially now that the freaks had stopped slobbering on each other. Her bare breasts pressed into his back as she reached to move his hair and untangle the muscles at the base of his skull, eliciting another deep moan of pleasure from him. She liked to take care of him and, for the first time since he was a child, he had found a sense of acceptance and trust in her arms and eyes that allowed him to comfortably accept her care.

It struck him as funny; originally, she had reminded him so much of what he loved most about Kagome, but something had changed. As time went on, he noticed that more and more, when he was with Kagome, she reminded him of his feelings for Mayu.

Even more recently, after he was finally able to get over the feeling that any moment he was going to find out that he was the butt of some horrible joke designed to keep him occupied and out of trouble, his thoughts of her had been consuming almost every moment of his waking and sleeping life.

Now, it seemed he couldn't go five minutes without thinking of her, wanting her close or simply wanting her. It was new, surprising and more than a little confusing... But he'd decided that he wasn't going to fight it. There was only one last hurdle, one more fight that tore at the core of his being: He just couldn't seem to let her know that he knew that he'd already lost the fight against her charms. He was an alpha male, not some pussy whipped puppy that she could control and bend to her will.

_Maybe I am a fuckin moron_...

Uncharacteristically, he'd even been patient with their relationship and while he had gotten to know her mind and heart. Even with his desire for her and all the time they'd spent together, he had never penetrated her with his cock – something else that he hadn't done since his time traveling with Kagome. After defeating Naraku and settling in the village, he'd stuck at least one part of his anatomy in just about every female hole he'd encountered, and usually within hours of stumbling upon them. Of course those holes had never meant anything more than physical release: They were simply holes to be filled and left behind, with no more thought than he would have given to the thousands of trees he'd pissed on in his travels. Happy to see them, and happy to leave them once he was done.

Mayu was very different indeed. She challenged him, believed in him, supported him, cared for him and all she'd ever asked in return was for him to be his best.

_Is that really asking for something?_

Well, that and for him to enjoy her body to its fullest, including fucking her, even, and maybe especially after big bro man had bestowed them with his eternal icicle, prissy ass, who-cares-I'm-fuckin-Kagome-right-now blessings.

_Fuck him, his orders and his blessings – But, at least he is not being a complete fuckin' ass right now..._

InuYasha struggled. If he could admit it to himself, which sometimes late at night, as he lay curled around the woman he wanted to mate and make happy more than he'd ever wanted anything in the world, he almost could... This wasn't about Sesshomaru anymore.

He wanted Mayu and wanted her to be proud of him, but part of not disappointing her, of being his best for her, made him hold back.

Even when she was very vocal that she wanted him to just claim her and stop the bullshit, he just couldn't bring himself to sinking his cock into her and making it official; not quite yet. For some reason he just couldn't put a finger on, it just never felt like the right time. Then again, in the time he was taking to make it right and find the perfect time, he'd quickly made the incredibly fucking sweet, and male ego stroking, discovery that he could leave her exhausted and breathless without penetrating her.

_Oh, my beautiful bitch... First she begs for my cock, then she begs for mercy when I don't give it to her. Wonder if she'll survive it when I actually do plow that tight little ass of hers..._

InuYasha's loins grew heavy and his phallus felt like it was going to explode at the thought of Mayu's begging moans giving way to screams then whimpers of contentment and over sensitivity.

Even with it submerged in the warm depths of the water, Mayu couldn't help but notice his arousal and a wicked little grin pulled the soft curve of her lips.

Finished with his back she reached around his waist and fluttered her hands up his thighs, deftly missing his manhood with every stroking touch, pleased with herself as it proved to arouse him even further.

She couldn't help but taunt him as she finally wrapped her hands around his shaft, "Oh, poor grumpy puppy is horny... Does my puppy want Mama to take care of that for him?"

_Puppy. Fucking puppy. I want her like this and she thinks of me as nothing more than a fucking puppy... What the fuck is wrong with me..._

"I'm ain't your puppy, and you certainly ain't my mama, Bitch," he muttered fairly loudly under his breath.

Mayu was used to the words, but not the particular way he delivered them this time. He was troubled. Carrying his rightful title as Lord, his concern for Kagome's safety and her "play time" with the beautiful lady were weighing heavy on his broad shoulders. But she had an idea that might just "cheer" him up a bit.

"Hmm... So puppy doesn't want a mama, would my puppy prefer a playmate instead?" She whispered low and seductive in his ear.

'I told you, I ain't no fuckin' puppy!" He lashed out at her, his voice just one level below a full yell.

_… __Fuck..._

The tone of his voice gave the demoness pause again. If ever there was a time to play, now was it and she had a plan. Quickly she slipped from behind him, "Don't move a muscle, I have something to show you," she told him gently before using her magic to disappear.

"Hurry up and don't get lost..." His voice trailed off as he realized she was long gone.

InuYasha tried to relax.

He lay back in the warm water and closed his eyes, letting his body float and trying to enjoying the silence – even though it was a little lonely and seemed a lot more like just another fucking bath without Mayu by his side.

Mayu returned before he had too much of a chance to miss her, but she didn't re-materialize back in the water with him. He felt her enter the room and momentarily wondered why she wasn't coming back to finish her ministrations before her absence started to chafe him.

"Inuu -Yaaaa- Sha," Mayu said in a sing song voice, that was either far too irritating – or maybe just far too reminiscent of the sugary sweet warning voice Kagome would use right before she'd given him far too many "sit" commands and drove him face down in the dirt.

Either way, something about her voice grated on his nerves and he came up out of the water, suddenly furious with her games...

**_What the fu..._**

The thought stayed unfinished in his head and his jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him.

Standing before him at the water's edge holding out a dry towel to him was the demoness. His demoness bitch dressed in a damn close approximation of Kagome's old school uniform – from the necktie to the short pleated skirt and knee socks. Unbeknownst to him, Mayu had commissioned it, with Kagome's help, at the same time Kagome had placed her order for the red silk outfit that had met its demise at Lord Sesshomaru's claws only a short time before.

Something at a base level, deep within the half-demon suddenly ruptured with a snap.

"Does this look more like my puppy's playmate should..." Her voice started with a teasing smile but ended with a squeak as she dove sideways in a desperate attempt at out maneuvering the half-demon who was already upon her.

A tidal wave of emotion rose up in the hanyou. Breaking loose the moorings that he had so carefully been securing his emotions to and carrying every day of his existence in its wake: Building in strength until it brought forth every piece of the story that was InuYasha and washing forward in a surge of frenzied emotion.

If he had possessed words or thoughts in an intelligible language in that moment, some of them would have resembled Loss... Fear... Hate... Searching... Found... Peace... Love...

But he was beyond words.

Seeing her in what she thought would be a playful diversion – to look like his best friend and be regaled with hours of stories about his adventures – had somehow, suddenly turned into something dangerous that neither of them recognized or could name.

Pushing her against the wall, he held her pinned hard. Sweeping his claws down the front of the outfit, left the outer shell of it hanging in long shreds. At the sight of her body, what was left of his humanity stripped away, making his eyes glow red and a deep, guttural roar rip from his throat. His mouth descended upon hers, demanding and rough. Before she could respond he tore a piece of the tattered cloth away and quickly whipped it around her wrists, pulling them almost painfully above her head.

Mayu's racing thoughts were almost as tattered as her clothing and the remnants of her emotional balance were twisting like ropes around her spirit as, never letting up the demands of the kiss. Her normal instinct to fight off a male who would dare to attack her like this was squelched in that moment. She felt something akin to fear, but at the same time, she wasn't afraid. For a moment she gazed up into his eyes, stunned, confused, waiting...

He's taller than me. Almost as tall as the Lord. When did _that_ happen?

InuYasha flipped what remained of the skirt over her eyes and deftly secured the scrap of cloth into a make-shift blindfold.

"I. Am. Not. A. **_Fucking_**. Puppy." he growled into her ear when he had her securely under his control.

His sharp teeth nipped at her jawline, before soft kisses and licks began tracing a blazing trail of moist heat down the side of the demoness's neck. She was still pinned against the wall, more helpless than she had ever been in her life, but even using his teeth, the hanyou wasn't brutalizing her.

Realizing this helped Mayu find her voice in her confusion, "Yasha?" She questioned, blindly hoping that at least some of his control had returned.

Something that felt like a soft, red hot poker flicked across her left nipple making her jump then twist against the make-shift ropes that held her hands.

"Maybe, I've just taken too fuckin' long proving it."

With that statement, Inuyasha spun her to face the wall. Mayu, started to press back into him and was stopped he pressed his shoulder gently, but firmly, into her upper back: Pinning her securely while he took her wrists behind her, holding them both tightly in one of his strong hands. Breathing hot on the back of her neck while her cheek pressed against the cool wall, he nipped her shoulders a few times while he used his knee to spread her legs wide.

The half-demon turned his body, just enough to see his handy work, without letting up the pressure that kept her pinned in place and smirked at the picture she presented: His beautiful Bitch, blindfolded, restrained, wearing nothing but the socks and the silky, little white panties that covered her pert ass.

It flashed through his mind momentarily that she'd borrowed them from Kagome, but the thought was too much and fell to the back of his mind, while he brushed a soft hand across her cheek making her simultaneously flinch and draw towards him magnetically. He could smell her arousal, mixed with a bit of confusion – as much as he liked it, it was a scent that he'd soon dissipate.

His cock was long and thick, bobbling as he moved to slide the engorged member against the juicy cheeks of her ass. Holding both of her hands behind her back with one strong, clawed hand, he used his other to grab her breast and pull hard on her nipple. Mayu cried out. She wasn't quite sure what has happening, but realizing that she was completely at his mercy caused something in her stomach to knot up deliciously.

Inuyasha continued his assault, placing hot opened mouth kisses on her back that left a hot trail up to her neck. His soft attack continued, keeping her paralyzed with pleasure, as he quickly re-wrapped the tie around her hands, freeing both of his for other things.

She sucked in a harsh breath as he grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her ass to him, grinding his cock into her.

Mayu reeled. "Puppy" didn't fit him anymore. Her InuYasha was anything but a puppy now.

"Mayu?" His voice seemed disembodied as her face continued to search for his hand until she felt his fingertips caressing her pantied ass reflectively.

"Hmm..." She responded, wondering if she was really going to finally get what she wanted, but still mildly confused about why he was choosing to not just let her pleasure him.

Inuyasha licked her ear and she whined. He nibbled on the throat that was presented to him, his teasing fingers suddenly grabbed at her round bottom roughly.

"Mayu, I want you to magic us to the bedroom."

A peculiar tone lay hidden in his voice, a tone she'd never heard before but for some reason made her want to fight, not necessarily to get away, but to test her boundaries. "I would Yasha, but I can't see and I need to hold you." She answered coyly, making sure that her voice sounded sweet so that maybe, just maybe, he'd let go of her hands and she could participate in whatever this was. Between the heat in her center and the butterflies in her stomach... Her thoughts got no further before she heard the snapping sound of his hand coming down on her backside. The slap, though not hard enough to actually hurt, stung enough to get her full attention.

"You seem to need to be constantly reminded just who the bitch is in this relationship," Inuyasha remarked hotly.

Mayu tilted her head to the left instinctively, acknowledging his right to dominate her.

With that simple tip of her head, his knees threatened to buckle under him and his heart thundered in his chest. This beautiful bitch... His beautiful bitch had acknowledged him as her Alpha.

MY Beautiful Bitch...

MY intelligent, sexy, funny, strong, courageous, loving, beautiful, **Beautiful** Bitch...

He'd happily, thankfully even, let her lead him in ways of business and court, but here in these rooms, he had to be the only lord and master she acknowledged. These rooms were to be a place beyond his brother's rule or the opinions of the rest of the fucked up world. While InuYasha did love to please her and sincerely appreciated her guidance, sometimes she took it too far.

He needed to know that she touched on his tender places to soothe, not provoke: He needed to know that, when she did nettle those places, it was to help him form callouses over the scars so he could keep the pain at bay forever: That she was loving him roughly so that no other being would ever be able to wound him in the same ways again.

If what he believed about her was true, he could understand and love her for the pain she inflicted on his ego, and soul at times: He was sure this was her way of healing him, but he had to be sure.

For days, he'd been containing himself against the confusion and fighting his wildly bouncing thoughts that threatened to take over his very being, but he was done. His control frayed and was now completely lost. Leaving him with the desperate need to assert his dominance over her; to show her and have her acknowledge just who the fuck she was dealing with – who he really was... But until that moment, he'd still been unsure if she would accept it and him fully.

This was the only piece missing from their relationship. The piece that made him hold back. The piece that would finally make him complete.

Mayu listened to his pulse quicken and felt his weight shift heavy against her, all of which only adding to the unusual arousal she was experiencing. She had never been dominated in such a manner and it was both thrilling and confusing. Of course others she had allowed, including Lord Sesshomaru had, had their way with her but they just took what he wanted and no more than she offered.

This was different.

Inuyasha seemed hell bent on showing her who was in charge. Five minutes ago, she might have been appalled at the idea, being here, now; she couldn't deny that it felt good to have him take charge. Something base and instinctual seemed to click into place inside her too as she anticipated what he was going to do next.

InuYasha, too, tried to anticipate what he would do next, but found himself running purely on instinct. He'd never experienced this kind of trust or power before. Something in him called for him to use it wisely and not fuck it up – but most importantly, to finish what he'd started.

"Allow me to fucking educate you," Inuyasha growled in her ear. Licking the shell and grinning wickedly as she whined. He nibbled on the throat that was presented to him, alternately ghosting his fingertips and touching her boldly so that each touch was an unexpected surprise. "Bedroom, now." He commanded, his voice was raw and low as he breathed the words into her ear.

Mayu still felt the need to test the limits and boundaries, to see just how far her puppy, suddenly turned master, was willing to take this game... If it was a game – which she was really beginning to doubt. She whispered, "I can't see."

Her answer came instantly as her words brought another stinging slap to her bottom.

You're playing with fire my Beautiful Bitch.

Gently rubbing his palm across her stinging bottom and watching her react by sticking her ass out lewdly towards him made the half-demon inwardly groan. His voice was almost frighteningly calm as he said, "You know this halls. You can move in complete darkness..." Without letting go of her wrists he pushed his engorged member into her hands, "Use this if you need to hold onto something. Let's go."

Her grip tightened around his hardness, knowing he knew very well that they were already pressed together enough for her to take him with her. A slight growl rippled through his chest, the vibrations almost making her knees buckle with excitement, and they were instantly in their room a few feet from the bed.

"Good girl. See, all you had to do was just fuckin' listen to me." His hand smoothed across her behind again, a cross between soothing and threatening. Her hand reacted, trying to pump his erect cock in the limited space between them, but in less than a heartbeat, he slipped out of her grasp. Turning her around he crushed her lips with a demanding kiss, before tossing her on the bed. As if he flew with her, as she landed he was instantly sitting on her chest securing her hands above her head.

Something changed.

Something in the way he assaulted her nipple became tender.

Something in the way his claws held her hair became more focused, simultaneously less and more controlling.

His lips pressed against hers with the same demanding urgency, but something about his kisses suddenly made Mayu feel not only wanted, but needed. She felt fluid. Her body light under his weight. Small and precious in his arms and the gaze that she still couldn't meet, but could definitely feel as it caressed her body.

He seemed to climb up her body, coming to rest on her belly while deft hands lifted her head to rest them gently on pillows that, in her sightless world, came from thin air.

A finger tip touched her bottom lip, "Open." His voice was dusky and just above a whisper, while still holding all the strength of a command.

Mayu did as she was told, opening her mouth while the finger slid inside to explore the softness of her tongue.

"My Beautiful Bitch, you're gonna suck my cock, now. But..." He said, touching the sharp tip of her fang, "You will be careful with these. Can you do that?"

Mayu nodded her head ever so slightly and immediately felt his weight lift off her as the head of his engorged member began to circle her lips. Very carefully, mindful of her movements and sharp fangs, she reached out her tongue to touch the intruding flesh. She whisked away a drop of sweet tasting pre-cum with her tongue and was rewarded with a sharp intake of air and low rumbling moan of appreciation from above.

As she opened her mouth, it was immediately filled with Inuyasha's cock. His hands grabbed her head and guide her at the pace that he wanted to go. He threw his head back and he growled as she started using her tongue to wrap his head.

InuYasha's world spun, making him moan again, deeply, and dig his claws into the ancient headboard for support as he looked down to watch the erotic scene play out below him.

Unable to move much, Mayu took him in her mouth, carefully using her lips to shield him from her fangs. She had never performed this particular act, as male demons and for that matter, males in general, were averse to having fangs so close to their cocks. It touched her that Inuyasha trusted her deeply enough to even consider, much less participate in such an act. That fact made her hotter and wetter and the realization wasn't lost on him either.

… So dangerously close to those sharp white fangs...

Hearing the scratching followed by a sharp snap as the wood gave way behind her head made her belly clench and her center drip with anticipation. Understanding fully that their heavy headboard had just become a casualty to his claws made her bolder and she drew him deeply into her mouth. Pulling him in and licking lingering circles against his head as he withdrew. Listening to the growling moans of pure bliss coming from above her and urging her on.

The pressure was building in InuYasha's balls as he watched himself slowly face fuck the beautiful blindfolded bitch beneath him.

_MY_ Beautiful Bitch...

Inuyasha almost lost himself in that moment. His thoughts twisted around the display beneath and wrapping around him, physically and emotionally, pushing him closer to filling her mouth – he had to stop.

He couldn't figure out if it was because she was so good, or because of his intense feelings for her.

At this point, it really didn't matter. This wasn't what he wanted and tonight, for once in his fucking life, he was going to get exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to cum in her mouth, not this time. He wanted to explode within the depths of her then watch as his seed dripped from her cunt down her juicy thighs and ass, paying tribute to his complete conquest of his mate.

Almost, painfully, he pulled his cock from her sweet lips and before Mayu could get her bearings, she found herself suddenly empty and alone. Reaching for InuYasha's touch, but only hearing the echo of his breathing coming from what seemed like a long way away. Her aura reached for him, trying to draw him towards her, but she found herself pushed back.

Just as suddenly, he was upon her again.

She could couldn't hold the little cry that escaped her as he carefully stripped off her stocking. His claws trailing up her lower legs, running painfully slowly around her thighs, over her hips and across her belly, completely, purposely missing her wet center; abandoning her bare leg and leaving it to rest lightly on his broad back, then dropping back down to the other stocking and starting the whole painfully erotic process again. Mayu twisted against the ties holding her wrists as his lips touched her instep and slid up towards her knee, leaving a trail of liquid heat in their wake.

InuYasha watched her carefully. Her skin seemed to take on a life of its own rippling under his fingers as he teased hot streaks up her legs. He was trying to figure out the best way to rid her of those adorable panties and spare them... Again the thought of them being the same ones he'd innocently seen on Kagome threatened his sanity, and once again he pushed it back. Whether his friend and bitch shared panties was something to consider later and far too much to process right now.

Mayu's soft wet folds sharing the same space as Kagome's clean soap smell... The mixed scents of their arousal... I need...

He pressed his face between her legs, drawing her scent deep into his being... His eyes bled and a strangled growl poured out of him as he grabbed either side of the smooth white cloth at her hips and ripped it away, plunging his tongue deeply into her wetness.

Mayu couldn't stifle a scream as his hands reached under the tight roundness of her bottom, lifting her and pulling her further onto his searching, demanding, lapping tongue.

Like a wild man, in a frenzy to devour all of her moisture, scent and essence: His mouth and hands worked every inch of her womanhood – inside and out, alternating between softly, sucking the tight little ball of nerves, kissing her folds and plunging his tongue into her. Each pushing her further and higher than she had ever been before. Ripples of her release built with every motion, the softly flicking across her pearl, then roughly grabbing at her bucking hips to quiet them as he plunged into her once again.

The spasms built in her belly and sparks of light flickered across the inside of her eyelids, until she felt herself begin to go over the edge...

A sharp slap to her exposed hip brought her abruptly back to reality. Opening her eyes and seeing only darkness lit by the red glow of his eyes, reminded her that she was at his mercy and her own body was beyond her control, even before he chose to remind her.

InuYasha's disembodied voice started between her legs, but somehow finished hot in her ear, "Oh, not yet my greedy bitch. Tonight you won't be coming at will like you do with all your little playmates. Tonight you cum when I will you to." He caught her ear in his fangs to punctuate his point, "Do you understand?"

Mayu lay in her almost-orgasm induced fog, trying to understand what had just happened and at the same time understanding fully. She tried to press her legs together to release some of the pressure, but he stopped her and forcing them back apart with his body.

"Mayu, I asked you a fuckin question, you will answer your master, do you understand?"

Her only response was a nod.

"Good enough for now, just don't forget." She could hear the laughter behind his words and may have resented his torturous teasing if it had happened in another time – In the life she had known before tonight.

Now the thought of what he might do to pleasure himself next, using her to do it, raised goose bumps on her skin.

Her gooseflesh wasn't lost on InuYasha as he watched her. He ran a hand across the raised silk, enjoying knowing that bending to his will was giving her pleasure too. He smiled down at her before kissing the red hand-print he'd left on her hip and making her whine with anticipation. Clearing his throat to stifle the joyous laughter that threatened to spill from him, he trailed his fingers from her jawline to her ankles, savoring the little mewing noises it invoked from her.

Whine my Bitch. Whine for my cock...

His loins were so heavy, it was beginning to be almost painful, he needed to mate this bitch before he shattered into a million pieces.

"Mayu?" He stopped to suckle her breast before continuing, making it impossible for her to think, much less answer him coherently.

"Mayu, I need you..." His voice was raw with honesty.

Tears streamed down the inside of the blindfold as she processed what his words really meant.

"Yes, Yasha, I need you too..." Were the only words that even came close in her over aroused and now, emotional state.

"Not just to fuck Mayu. I need you in every way. Could you really be mine and only mine forever?"

"Forever Yasha... Only you..." The demoness breathed.

The hanyou's heart skipped a beat and then sang. His eyes took on a new hue and something indescribable about his very being changed.

Mayu felt the change and moved to meet his lips instinctively, her body sightlessly in sync with his.

Quickly, but gently, she was flipped around with her ass in the air with InuYasha grinding his member in her wet flesh. The sensation caused her to moan loudly and pull at her restrains to drop to her elbows, opening up herself more to him. This was what she had been waiting for all this time, and she couldn't wait any longer. She attempted to try to slide herself onto him, but that made him pull away and brought another stinging slap across her ass.

"You keep fucking forgetting, that I am master here." As much as he wanted to bury himself within her, he had to do this right. He had to claim her as her alpha.

Inuyasha slapped her ass again, to punctuate his statement. Then brushed soft lips over the red hand-print as he carefully slid a digit into her, causing her to suck in a breath. He allowed her to grind herself on his finger, chuckling at her obvious desperation while he fought back the almost overwhelming urge to just give in to her desires.

She moaned and bucked against his finger, but it wasn't enough for her, she wasn't full and she needed him to fill her. She whimpered a plea for him to end the torture and finish her, anything to relieve the pressure from her weeping cunt.

… Whine for me my beautiful bitch... Let me know just how much you want me inside you...

Inuyasha watched as her glorious ass bobbed up and down on his clawed finger. He couldn't hold back any longer, his member ached to be inside her. Pulling is finger from her heat, he brought it to her mouth, and he groaned as he watch her suck her juices from it, not leaving a drop. He leaned down to her ear and licked the shell. She trembled as he spoke.

"I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. You... You are mine, my beautiful, beautiful bitch," he whispered hotly in her ear. Pulling back from her, he threaded his claws in her hair, and pulled her head back firmly but mindful not to actually hurt her, "But first, we're going to get a few things straight."

He pulled her to lean up to him, his chest pressed to her back and his cock between her sore ass cheeks. Mayu followed his lead and moaned at his treatment of her.

"Who's your master?" He growled softly into her ear.

"You are. You are my master." She panted, only to be rewarded by a twitch of his slippery cock over her hardened clit, eliciting a deep moan from her.

InuYasha smiled openly, "That's my good bitch. From now on I am your Lord and Master, not fuckin' Sesshomaru, got that?"

A strained whine came from her, willing him to put her out of her misery.

"Mayu, you will not call or even think of that son of a bitch as your master again. You will not address him as your master. You will not bow down to any male but me, ever again." He punctuated his words with nips along her jawline and neck, keeping his hardened member absolutely still while he awaited her answer.

Deep in her subconscious she understood the meaning of his words, and understood that they went against everything she had ever known, but she was, in that moment, absolutely powerless to resist. "Yes Master InuYasha." She managed to whimper out as he rewarded her again with a slick thrust of male flesh.

"I don't ever want to hear the words Lord Sesshomaru cross your pretty lips again, only my name will hold that kind of reverence from now on."

"Yes... Lord InuYasha." Mindlessly the words escaped her lips as he pushed her roughly down deeper into the futon. She could feel him behind her, growling softly and felt his aura rising to meet her. Her female place clenched, aching to be filled.

"Present your beautiful ass to your master."

"Yes," Mayu answered obeying his command and again turning her head slightly to the left again, accepting his dominance and position as alpha while she moved to present herself in the proper Inu receiving position and be taken.

A sharp slap to her ass instantly left a sting making her bring herself back to the lesson.

"Yes what," Inuyasha growled.

Mayu moaned at his forcefulness and received another quick slap to the other cheek of her ass.

"Yes, what," Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes Master," Mayu you answered meekly.

Inyasha gave her hair another firm tug, "Good bitch. What do you want from your master?"

He slid the head of his penis to her opening, marveling at the heat she radiated. It was almost enough to make him want to forget the lesson and plunge into her depths. However, he needed to see her accept him fully as her alpha, to recognize his status, to know that within these walls he was running shit. He needed her to acknowledge him, in the ways passed down through the eons in an unbroken chain so that they could move forward with their relationship. She knew this too, so he waited – she would have to ask for what she wanted to make things right.

"Please, Master Inyuasha. Please..." She moaned softly she tried to push herself on to the cock that grazed her opening, but strong clawed hands restrained her, and kept her from fully sheathing herself onto him.

"Please what?" He growled out. We wanted so back to sink into her. The exercise was wearing on him, tempting him to just take what he wanted, but what he needed was so much more.

… Dear Kami... This is fucking torture... Just let her say what I need to hear...

"Please... Take me, Master. Please... Make me yours, Master. Please fuck me... Make me yours. Please..." Mayu couldn't believe the words were slipping from her lips in such fractured pants. Never in her life had she wanted anything more. Never before was she willing to trade so much of herself to be one with another. The experience was both terrifying, thrillingly and frightening.

Inuyasha complied and trust deep inside her. Her walls clenched around him, drawing him deeper into her body.

So fucking tight... So fucking hot... MINE...

His cock had never fit so perfectly inside of a female. Mayu felt so full, her lover was so strong and hard inside of her. It was enough to drive her to the brink of insanity.

Inuyasha gave her no reprieve as he began to trust into her unrelentingly. Mayu, could not keep up with his powerful thrusts to her body, gave him full control to use her as he wanted. Strong hands on her hips held her firmly, but gently in place as he fucked her with every emotion he'd held onto in his life, sharing not only his body, but his allowing his aura to connect their minds and souls with each thrilling stroke.

"Yes, please master," she moaned out at a particular sharp thrust of everything in his being and sharing just as much of herself with him as he gave her.

Inuyasha forced her head down in the futon and continued to fuck her at a furious pace. She couldn't hold out much longer, the sensations he created with in her were too much. She could feel herself being pushed off a cliff into a deep abyss of pleasure and joy; she had no control over how she landed. She trusted him fully. Trusted him not abuse her trust in him, trusted him to recognize the sacredness of the moment not as a willful puppy, but as a fell fledged alpha male.

MY alpha... MY mate...

It was almost too easy for her... To let go... To become his...

The thought pushed her dangerously closer to the brink, even though she fought to hold back until he gave her permission to fall...

Inuyasha wasn't fairing much better. He had let too much time go by without taking her. His end was near. Still though, he decided, his beautiful bitch would come around him first.

She's earned it... My good little bitch...

"Do you like the way I am fucking you bitch?" His voice was raspy and raw in her ear.

"Yes," moaned out as he increased speed and pounding into her with a force that made her eyes unfocus.

"I want to hear you say my name as you cum for your Master now, my Beautiful Bitch." He breathed into her brain, fingertips fell gently across her pearl to increase her decent – if that was possible.

His words and fingertips permitted and pushed Mayu over the edge of the cliff she'd been clinging to, screaming his name as she shattered into a million pieces of pleasure.

Inuyasha was close behind her, held tight within her hot grasping walls, her screams of pleasure pushing him higher and further than he'd ever thought possible until, with a bellowing growl, he emptied himself in her.

Mayu fell forward unto the futon her strength sapped from her. Inuyasha snuggled up behind her laying over her protectively. The air was warm, and the smell of sex was in the air but the couple seemed unfazed.

After laying in post coital repose for a few minutes InuYasha's fingers drifted back to gently stroke her over sensitive center, he held her in a deep kiss while his other hand reached to undo the blindfold. Releasing her lips, he watched her face, memorizing every line of it as she lay with her eyes still closed.

He propped himself up on an elbow so he could gaze straight down at her, "Look at me..." His voice was soft with a curious edge.

Mayu opened her eyes and was instantly pushed over the edge again as their eyes met. Happily confused, she squeezed her eyes shut as she rode out the strong waves of pleasure against his hand.

Feeling InuYasha's soft kisses peppering her neck and shoulders while his manhood hardened against her thigh, he said the words again, "Look at me, Mayu..."

The demoness was no newcomer to passion, and believing it a fluke, she opened her eyes again – only to be instantly caught in his gentle gaze, which provoked yet another series of spasms to rise and wash over her again and again. This time taking her, unprovoked to new heights, then pushing her beyond anything that she'd ever even dreamed existed, as he filled her with his again erect cock, fucking her slowly, teasing moans to turn to screams and screams to long to periods of time that she was truly afraid she was going to lose consciousness, or her sanity, or both.

Each time he commanded her to open her eyes and locked her in his gaze, it was the same. Coaxing bliss after bliss from her loins, leaving them both laughing and eventually, her begging him for mercy.

Finally, with a chaste kiss to her lips, forehead and the tip of her nose he let her rest, though she had the distinct impression that it was only a temporary reprieve and that she might just spend much of her time in the near future riding out wave after wave of pleasure. The thought made her center clench and almost brought her over the edge again as the hanyou laughed lightly at her responsiveness.

"Sleep," he told her with a kiss to her shoulder.

Mayu nodded and drifted off. Inuyasha watched her for a while as she slept.

MY beautiful mate...

It had been impulsive, but right. The thought made his heart beat just a little louder, and with more purpose.

Sesshomaru chuckled as the couple finished. He was going to be sure to give him a fair share of hell, enough raise his brother ire, tomorrow.

Took them long enough...


End file.
